<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecco l'Agnello di Dio by Superkattiveh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692925">Ecco l'Agnello di Dio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkattiveh/pseuds/Superkattiveh'>Superkattiveh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vittima della mia Vittoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Introspettivo, Missing Moments, però andando avanti con la storia, portate pazienza grz, pov multipli, violenza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkattiveh/pseuds/Superkattiveh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due agnelli sacrificali prima della venuta del messia.<br/>Due edizioni anonime, due Distretti lontani, due voci prima della Rivolta.<br/>Perché i Vincitori “sono l’autentica incarnazione della speranza là dove la speranza non esiste.”<br/>{Fa parte della serie Vittima della mia Vittoria || 69th e 72nd Hunger Games || OCs}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetee Latier/Wiress, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vittima della mia Vittoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soccomberai del sotterraneo foco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822954">Here is the Blood of the Lamb</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkattiveh/pseuds/Superkattiveh">Superkattiveh</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nel momento in cui mise piede all’interno della pedana il tubo di vetro la sigillò al suo interno. Il ronzio dei tubi di aerazione sparì e tutto tacque. Tranne il suo cuore. Batteva ritmicamente, sempre più forte, tanto da assumere un suono proprio.<br/>
La sua stilista la salutò e si riscoprì a ricambiare il saluto, a poggiare il palmo della mano sul vetro, a cercare il contatto dell’ultima persona che non avrebbe rappresentato una minaccia per lei. Ma qualcosa scattò e la pedana iniziò a salire, a spingerla verso l’unica destinazione possibile. Verso la sua morte.<br/>
La prima cosa che la colpì era la poca luce che filtrava dal tubo: mano a mano che saliva si faceva tutto più nitido, ma meno luminoso – niente sole, niente aria aperta – e nel momento in cui la pedana si bloccò iniziò a respirare di nuovo, anche se non si era accorta di aver trattenuto il fiato. L’aria era densa, viziata, calda.<br/>
«Signori e Signore, che i Sessantanovesimi Hunger Games abbiano inizio!»</p><p>Cos’è? Dove siamo?</p><p>In una caverna – quello fu il suo primo pensiero. No, no, troppo vago, troppo generico, troppo inverosimile, troppi… ponti, e strade, e archi, troppa cura per essere una semplice caverna. La Cornucopia era a quaranta metri da lei, lucida e traboccante di doni, talmente tanti che si spargevano fino a quasi i loro piedi. Ovviamente i più lontani erano i meno appetibili, ma erano sempre meglio di niente. Si concesse tre secondi per esaminare meglio il circondario.<br/>
Quelli che sembravano rudimentali ponti e strade si inerpicavano verso la superfice, connettendosi, crescendo, arrampicandosi come serpenti all’interno di una fossa. E di fossi ce ne erano a volontà: le strade – sentieri battuti e a malapena levigati – erano totalmente prive di ringhiere o parapetti. Bastava mettere male un piede, scivolare, o essere spinti, e si sarebbe caduti giù per centinaia di metri. Centinaia. Non riuscì a captare altro, benché una cosa fosse certa: erano sepolti nella profondità della roccia, giù, negli abissi della terra.<br/>
Un urlo, acutissimo e terrorizzato, le confermò che non era stata l’unica a giungere a quella conclusione.</p><p>Melania Phinehallows, Distretto 2, aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e urlava senza fermarsi, le mani sulle orecchie, come a non voler sentire le proprie grida agghiaccianti. Girava su sé stessa, alla ricerca di una via di fuga – ma non c’era via di fuga – e forse per cercarne una mise un piede in fallo, e cadde.<br/>
Le sue urla furono coperte dal terribile boato delle mine antiuomo. La potenza fu tale che Felix si ritrovò senza rendersene conto in posizione fetale, rabbrividendo, la testa protetta dalle braccia e le ginocchia strette al petto. Si voltò verso la postazione di Melania, poco più in là: di lei non rimaneva nulla se non coriandoli colorati – i suoi vestiti – e brandelli di carne sparsi qua e là.</p><p>Quaranta.<br/>
Melania non era il suo problema più grande, anzi. Un Tributo in meno. Altre urla, da parte di un tributo che non riuscì a identificare. Sperò vivamente che non decidesse di saltare in aria a sua volta, perché non era certa di resistere ad un impatto di tale potenza un’altra volta.</p><p>Trentacinque.<br/>
La piana in cui si trovavano, completamente in pietra scura, era costellata di zaini di ogni colore, dal nero più scuro al rosa più sgargiante, e ci avrebbe scommesso la testa che erano  quelli ad avere le scorte migliori.</p><p>Trenta.<br/>
Quell’anno i tributi erano disposti a semicerchio attorno alla Cornucopia. Il fumo causato da Melania non si era diradato, rendendo ancora più difficile il suo compito.</p><p>Venti.<br/>
Felix sudava non per il caldo ma per la frustrazione. Cosa fare? Correre verso la Cornucopia verso morte certa era escluso. Ma arrischiarsi a prendere quello zaino blu che la tentava tanto?</p><p>Quindici.<br/>
Lei non era molto veloce, ma Jack sì. Lui poteva afferrare qualcosa. Ma come avvertirlo? E se poi l’avesse uccisa? Se avesse cambiato idea? Dopotutto era una spanna più alto di lei, e nei Giochi l’amicizia è solo d’intralcio. Poteva benissimo farlo.</p><p>Dieci.<br/>
Non poteva chiamarlo, ma poteva cercarlo. Dove sei? Dove? Se non lo avesse trovato… Probabilmente sarebbe morto, e di una morte dolorosa. Assassinato sotto i suoi occhi. Inaccettabile.</p><p>Otto.<br/>
Sarebbe corsa verso di lui, l’avrebbe chiamato, sarebbero fuggiti oltre la piana, in uno dei cunicoli, avrebbero preso lo zaino e non si sarebbero guardati indietro. Potevano addirittura sperare di racimolare un’ascia e dei coltelli. Avevano scoperto di avere i riflessi pronti, e una certa precisione che poteva essere affinata.</p><p>Sei.<br/>
Jack si era adattato passabilmente con spade e lance, ma quelli sarebbero stati i primi bersagli dei Favoriti, quindi erano da escludere, mentre potevano privare quelli del 7 delle asce, ma solo se correvano molto veloci. Se disarmati, i loro avversari non si sarebbero azzardati ad inseguire nessuno.</p><p>Quattro.<br/>
Il rischio non era minimo, affatto, ma nemmeno troppo elevato. Non si sarebbero lanciati verso la Cornucopia, avrebbero evitato ogni tipo di contatto con gli altri. Poteva funzionare… Se solo avesse trovato Jack! Vedeva la sedicenne dell’11, il dodicenne del 12, il diciottenne del 7… Ma Jack era come sparito. Perché non c’era?</p><p>Due.<br/>
Dove…</p><p>Uno.<br/>
Eccolo lì! All’estrema destra della semicirconferenza delle pedane.</p><p>Il Gong suonò.<br/>
Felix si buttò a testa bassa nella mischia. Accanto a lei volavano urla e imprecazioni mentre l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo la spingeva a correre come non aveva mai corso in vita sua, a correre come se la vita sua e del suo migliore amico, a correre come se l’intero universo dipendesse da questo. Non si accorse dell’ombra imponente che si avvicinava fino a che non sentì il suo fiato sul collo, troppo tardi perché potesse impedirgli di scaraventarla a terra.</p><p>«Lasciami! Lasciami!» si dibatté cercando di levarselo di dosso, ma era troppo pesante, troppo forte. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata andare. Erano gli Hunger Games, e la pietà non era ammessa. Nonostante ciò, Felix rifiutava di arrendersi. Non era neanche una scelta consapevole, era una forza che veniva da dentro e che le impediva mollare, lasciando fuori ogni pensiero o emozione razionale: esistevano solo lei e il suo aggressore, che riuscì a colpire. Lui – non poteva che essere un lui: mani troppo callose, ansiti troppo bassi, peso eccessivo – grugnì di dolore e sorpresa e per un istante mollò la presa. Poi le spaccò il naso – un crack dritto al cervello – e serrò le mani sulla sua gola.</p><p>Ogni cosa sparì: il dolore, il frastuono, le urla dei tributi. Rimase solo il terrore e la consapevolezza di star per morire. I suoi graffi, i suoi sciocchi tentativi di allentare la morsa che le occludeva le vie respiratorie – inutili. Si riscoprì a perdere la presa sulla realtà.  I contorni si facevano più sfuocati e i suoni più ovattati, come se un vetro fosse calato fra lei e il resto della realtà. Quasi non provava più dolore. I pensieri erano sempre più difficili da formulare, e si facevano più incoerenti. Forse… rivedrò la mamma…</p><p>Poi le mani del ragazzo si aprirono di scatto. L’aria refluì nei polmoni, così come l’incredibile dolore al naso. Riconobbe vagamente i tratti del suo quasi assassino, la mascella squadrata, gli occhi neri, i capelli lunghi, e lo identificò come il ragazzo del Distretto 6. Le sfuggiva il nome, ma non le interessava. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti né a rialzarsi.</p><p>«Forza, Felix, dobbiamo scappare!»<br/>
Qualcuno la chiamò, spostò il corpo del ragazzo dal suo, la scosse, le diede addirittura uno schiaffo. Si riscoprì a combattere passivamente quell’attacco – voleva tornare a casa – ma la voce si faceva sempre più familiare, ed era una voce a cui non poteva negare niente. «Jack…»<br/>
«Sì, sono io, andiamo!» la strattonò via, ma lei non si muoveva. «Felix, dobbiamo andare…»<br/>
«Gli occhiali!» sibilò lei, che non vedeva niente per le lacrime, il sangue e la sua vista già di per sé molto debole. «Li ho persi…»<br/>
«Eccoli!» Jack glieli infilò a forza e la trascinò via dalla calca. Felix si affidò totalmente a lui e alla mano che stringeva; si abbassò per recuperare uno zaino a caso e pregò che il ragazzo facesse lo stesso; poi corsero, senza voltarsi indietro.<br/>
Il bagno di sangue non era finito, sentivano le urla dietro di loro, sempre, costantemente, come se li inseguissero: l’eco era potente, e bisognava prestarvi attenzione.</p><p>Non aveva idea di quanto avessero corso, né della distanza che avevano messo fra loro e i Favoriti, ma era evidente che più di così non poteva correre. Cadde a terra, tossendo. Sentiva il sangue rappreso sulle labbra e il suo sapore ferroso in gola. Una parte di sé si vergognava di quell’ammissione di debolezza, davanti a Jack e davanti all’intera Panem. Sperava che ci fossero cose ben più elettrizzanti di una ragazzina deboluccia – e stupida – da mandare in onda. Tipo il suo quasi omicidio, o tutti quelli che stavano avvenendo nella piana della Cornucopia.<br/>
«Non possiamo fermarci troppo a lungo, Felix, siamo troppo vicini.»<br/>
«Lo so» rispose lei, arrabbiata. Ci mancava solo Jack che si metteva a dire cose sensate al posto suo. «Ho solo bisogno di cinque minuti per riprendermi.»<br/>
Jack si abbassò sulle ginocchia e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia scavata. «Basta che ti dai una mossa, Facilis. Non ho ammazzato un Tributo per niente.»</p><p>Questa affermazione parve rattristirlo: le labbra si piegarono all’ingiù, così come le spalle, e gli occhi guardarono verso il basso, per evitare il suo sguardo. Si vergognava. Felix voleva dirgli che non doveva vergognarsi, che anzi l’aveva salvata, che gli era debitrice, che gli era grata, che voleva toccarlo, confortarlo, che lei non voleva vincere, ma non lo fece. Restò in silenzio e annuì semplicemente, anche lei evitando il suo sguardo.<br/>
Si vergognò di aver pensato, anche solo per un istante, che lui avesse potuto rivoltarsi contro di lei. Erano amici fin da bambini, e aveva capito nell’istante in cui aveva sentito il suo nome alla Mietitura, pronunciato subito dopo il suo, che non aveva scelta. Nell’istante in cui le sue orecchie avevano sentito il Tributo maschio del Distretto 3 è Jack Finnigan il suo cuore era caduto in posto da cui lottava per riemergere, per essere visto, sentito, preso in considerazione.</p><p>L’incontro ravvicinato con la morte che aveva avuto pochi minuti prima l’aveva fatto pericolosamente tornare in superfice, ma non poteva permetterselo. Doveva soffocare la sua umanità, la sua emotività e i suoi sentimenti per raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Dopotutto i Giochi funzionavano esattamente come gli scacchi, e lei era una maestra, la migliore del suo Distretto, conosceva perfettamente la regola base: la Regina può muoversi ovunque, uccidere chiunque, far strage e diventare il pezzo più letale sulla scacchiera, ma se il Re muore, la partita è persa. Di conseguenza, perfino la Regina è una pedina sacrificabile. Felix si voltò verso il proprio Re, che ancora fissava il pavimento, contrito. Si prese un secondo per sentire ciò che provava per lui scaldarle il cuore e riempirla di tristezza, per considerarlo un compagno, un amico, un qualcosa di più che non sarebbe mai stato. Poi inforcò gli occhiali, si alzò e imbavagliò il suo cuore e il suo dolore, relegandoli in una stanza buia e inaccessibile. Visualizzava l’obiettivo dritto davanti a sé: era sufficiente evitare che gli altri facessero scaccomatto per vincere. Poi, l’unico ostacolo sarebbe stata lei stessa.   </p><p>«Ci conviene vedere che cosa c’è dentro gli zaini» disse col tono pratico e monocorde che la caratterizzava. Di solito era leggermente più sciolta di così, ma aveva convenuto con Beetee che enfatizzare questa sua caratteristica avrebbe giovato al suo personaggio e alla sua causa. Ovviamente Beetee non era a conoscenza del suo vero fine, però era stato comunque utile avere il suo sostegno e punto di vista. Sentì una fitta al pensiero del suo mentore e scosse la testa, imponendosi il silenzio.<br/>
Basta.</p><p>Esaminò il contenuto del proprio zaino e lo elencò a Jack. «Fiammiferi, un sacco a pelo, quattro stecche di… cioccolato?» Sbatté le palpebre, confusa. Non aveva ricordo di cioccolato agli Hunger Games, ma preferì rimandare a più tardi l’esame. «Circa due litri d’acqua. Tu?»<br/>
«La mia borraccia è più piccola della tua» rispose Jack tirandola fuori. «In compenso ho molto più cibo di te: una scatola di fagioli, due di carne, due di pesce, molte noci e del pane!» Felix sentiva l’entusiasmo nella voce del compagno, ma lei vedeva il motivo che giustificava una tale abbondanza: non c’era cibo nell’Arena. E l’acqua era pochissima, avrebbero dovuto razionarla. «E anche così basterà a malapena per due giorni. Se stiamo veramente attenti.»<br/>
«Effettivamente abbiamo solo cibi salati» disse Jack rimettendo tutto a posto. «Avremo molta sete.»<br/>
«E così dovremo tornare alla Cornucopia a farci ammazzare!» Felix tentò di soffocare la rabbia. Maledetti Strateghi, maledetti tutti loro. Avevano pensato di allontanarsi il più possibile dalla Cornucopia senza guardarsi indietro, ma era evidente che non sarebbe stato possibile. «Non possiamo andare lontano. Restare qui è un suicidio.»<br/>
«Potrebbe esserci del cibo, più avanti» azzardò Jack. «Una fonte d’acqua… Comunque ci allontaneremmo dai Favoriti.»<br/>
«Hai ragione» rispose Felix. «Ma chi abbandona la strada vecchia per quella nuova sa quello che lascia e non sa quello che trova. Si potrebbe nascondere di tutto in queste caverne. Non voglio incontrare degli ibridi.»<br/>
Jack rise e la ragazza lo guardò confusa. «Ho detto qualcosa di divertente?»<br/>
«Beh, è strano sentirti parlare così, come mia nonna. Ti ho sempre visto alzare gli occhi ogni volta che sentivi un detto popolare.»<br/>
«In questo caso il detto ha ragione.»<br/>
«Come ti pare. Io non voglio restare qui e tu non vuoi allontanarti, ma non possiamo di certo rimanere bloccati. Cosa proponi?»</p><p>Felix chiuse gli occhi. Jack aveva ragione. E lei non aveva torto. Che fare? Osservò il paesaggio che li circondava. Pietra scura si inerpicava in ogni direzione, i minerali dai colori più sgargianti che spuntavano come zanne dalla roccia. La luce proveniva da lì, perché non vi era neanche un singolo raggio di sole. «Credo che siamo in una sorta di montagna. Una città sotterranea. Vedi le scale?» le indicò col dito «E i ponti? Sono fatti apposta per collegare i vari passaggi.» Jack annuì, ma le disse anche che gli sembrava ovvio. In quale altro modo avrebbero potuto esplorare l’Arena, senza l’ausilio di quelle scale e di quei ponti?<br/>
«Non hai capito ciò che intendo» rispose paziente Felix. «Io dico di salire in verticale. Ci fermiamo proprio qui e andiamo su di diversi piani. Tanti. I Favoriti saliranno ad un certo punto, è logico, ma penso che tenderanno ad espandersi, in un certo senso. Capisci?»<br/>
«Sì, ha senso» rispose il ragazzo. Un sorriso gli illuminò gli occhi, brillanti come zaffiri. «Andiamo su dritti, e poi quando abbiamo bisogno di altro, scendiamo alla Cornucopia. Dobbiamo solo fare attenzione che non ci siano i Favoriti.»<br/>
«Credo che possa funzionare, almeno per un po’.»<br/>
Jack le accarezzò la guancia e annuì, cominciando a sistemare le provviste all’interno dello zaino. Felix appoggiò la mano là dove quella di Jack l’aveva sfiorata. Non era pienamente soddisfatta del suo piano, ma le parve il meglio che potesse fare con le informazioni che possedeva. Era colpa del dolore al naso, che ancora non se ne andava.</p><p>Dieci colpi di cannone risuonarono nell’Arena, segno che il bagno di sangue era ufficialmente terminato. Dieci vite spazzate via. Ne mancano tredici, pensò Felix. Una di queste sarebbe stata lei.<br/>
Jack la strappò dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali indicandole il naso, ancora sanguinante. «Ti fa ancora male?»<br/>
«Meno di prima» Felix passò la manica sotto la narice per pulirsi, ma percepiva lo strato di sangue secco sulla pelle. Non accennava a smettere, benché il flusso si fosse notevolmente ridotto rispetto a prima. L’unica soluzione era tamponare e aspettare. Né lei né Jack erano in grado di sistemare un setto nasale deviato, sebbene avessero seguito un corso di primo soccorso durante l’addestramento, ma non se la sentiva di tentare la sorte. Non aveva problemi respiratori, quindi non era poi così grave. Iniziarono la scalata tenendosi ben distanti dai bordi, privi di parapetti.<br/>
«Ecco, tieni» Jack le allungò un fazzoletto azzurro e le indicò il naso «Usalo per tamponarti fino a che non smetti di sanguinare.»<br/>
«Grazie» Felix fece un cenno col capo e si incamminò con lui verso l’alto, desiderosi di mettere quanta più distanza possibile fra loro e i Favoriti, che sicuramente si erano messi in marcia alla ricerca di tutti gli altri tributi. Non parlarono: salire centinaia di scale era massacrante, soprattutto sapendo che non avevano una meta precisa in mente. Felix contava i gradini nella propria mente, per darsi qualcosa a cui pensare che non fosse il fazzoletto che Jack le aveva dato, che aveva il suo profumo. Doveva essere il suo portafortuna da casa. Anche la ragazza ne aveva uno. Nella tasca interna della giacca, perfettamente al sicuro, giaceva un vecchissimo orologio da taschino che suo padre le aveva dato, uno dei tanti oggettini che popolavano il negozio dell’orologiaio, uno dei tuttofare del Distretto 3.</p><p>Ogni giorno, dopo scuola, Felix andava nel negozio di suo padre e lo aiutava con le commissioni: televisori difettosi, chip musicali danneggiati, vecchi oggetti a cui nessuno riusciva a dar vita. Nessuno... tranne lei. Felix ci riusciva sempre. Amava stare lì, al riparo dalla vista degli altri, a sistemare vecchi rottami accanto a suo padre. Ovviamente nel distretto tutti erano più o meno in grado di farlo, ma gli orari in fabbrica erano lunghi, stancanti, per questo si rivolgevano tutti a lui, che riparava tutto a prezzi contenuti. Talmente contenuti che non bastavano per vivere bene. Per questo Felix doveva prendere le tessere. C’erano stati dodici biglietti recanti la scritta Felix Facilis nella boccia delle ragazze, quell’anno. Non erano tantissimi, ma evidentemente erano stati abbastanza.</p><p>Jack invece non aveva bisogno di tessere. Entrambi i suoi genitori lavoravano in fabbrica e suo fratello, che quell’anno era scampato alla sua ultima mietitura, di pomeriggio prestava servizio nelle case di chi aveva bisogni particolari: bambini ciechi e sordi, che a scuola, Felix lo sapeva, non ricevevano la giusta attenzione. Le entrate in casa Finnigan erano sufficienti per ridurre il rischio dei loro figli al minimo, eppure non era bastato.<br/>
Jack però non era tipo da perdersi d’animo, e nemmeno Felix. Fortunatamente per entrambi, lei non era una sprovveduta. Non che il ragazzo lo fosse, solo che era molto più prono all’emotività di quanto fosse necessario. Non pensava prima di agire, e questo era un problema. Ed era distratto. Sicuramente in quel momento era concentrato sul mettere un piede avanti all’altro e a distanziare i Favoriti – e questo era un bene – ma non stava prestando attenzione a circondario, forse perché troppo monotono per attirare la sua attenzione. Proprio quella monotonia era la caratteristica fondamentale che sarebbe stata un problema per gli altri tributi.<br/>
Non vi era modo di orientarsi all’interno di quell’infinita città. Le scale erano tutte uguali, portavano in piazzali tutti uguali che si intersecavano in ponti e strade tutti uguali. Solo dopo tre ore di dolorosa salita – Felix lo controllò l’orologio – iniziò a notare un lievissimo cambiamento nel colore della pietra, più verdastro rispetto al blu notte dei piani sottostanti. Tuttavia non sapeva spiegarsi questo fenomeno. «E’ un bene che abbiamo deciso di muoverci in verticale» commentò durante una pausa dalla scalata.</p><p>«A me non sembra» rispose Jack sarcastico «Sto morendo.» Effettivamente aveva un brutto colorito ed era coperto da una patina di sudore. Immaginava di avere lo stesso aspetto miserabile e decise che potevano concedersi un sorso d’acqua. Allungò la borraccia a Jack e gli spiegò il perché della propria affermazione. «E’ tutto uguale, identico. Non vi è modo di orientarsi. Non c’è un faro, una torre… qualcosa. Solo questi maledetti minerali e i tremilacinquantasette scalini che abbiamo fatto.»<br/>
Jack si rabbuiò «Io ho perso il conto.»<br/>
Non ti preoccupare, voleva dirgli Felix, ma le parole le morirono in gola. «Sappiamo che se vogliamo scendere alla Cornucopia ci vogliono circa tre ore e mezza di cammino giù per queste scale, e poi bisogna procedere a sinistra per una ventina di minuti.» Tutte quelle approssimazioni la infastidivano, ma per la prima tratta del viaggio lei aveva seguito Jack troppo in preda al dolore del quasi soffocamento e del naso per poter valutare in modo preciso.<br/>
«E se ci fermassimo qua?» propose Jack.<br/>
Felix non aveva voglia di fermarsi a così poco dall’inizio dei giochi, però le gambe le tremavano per lo sforzo, per non parlare della sete che cominciava a farsi sentire. Questa veramente non ci voleva. «Va bene, poi decidiamo i turni di guardia.»<br/>
All’istante sia lei che Jack crollarono al suolo. Questo lo fece ridere e la sua risata ebbe il potere di contagiare anche lei, che sorrise per un breve istante. Probabilmente la mente di Jack si stava rilassando in quel momento, mentre quella di Felix macchinava senza sosta, già proiettata verso il futuro. Che insidie nascondeva l’Arena? Cosa avevano creato gli Strateghi per il divertimento della Capitale? La infastidiva non esser riuscita a individuare uno schema nell’ambiente circostante: perfino i minerali che spuntavano dalla roccia erano come frammenti di vetro gettati sul pavimento, troppo casuali per trovarvi una qualche logica. Se ne sarebbero comunque tenuti alla larga.</p><p>«C’è sangue ovunque.» disse il ragazzo.<br/>
Felix abbassò lo sguardo sul fazzoletto che le aveva dato. Era vero. Era intriso di sangue e quasi non si vedeva più l’azzurro del tessuto, probabilmente era rovinato oltre ogni possibilità di recupero. «Mi dispiace» lo allungò verso di lui, intenzionata a restituirlo, ma Jack scosse la testa con veemenza.<br/>
«Tranquilla, tienilo tu. Nel caso ricominciassi a sanguinare.»<br/>
Altamente improbabile, ma Felix fece come le era stato detto e ripose il quadrato di stoffa all’interno della giacca, nella tasca libera. Non vi era modo di capire che ora fosse basandosi sulla luce naturale – ovviamente, data la sua assenza – per questo l’orologio che aveva portato si sarebbe rivelato fondamentale. Quello che doveva essere un semplice portafortuna di casa era diventato l’unico oggetto che avrebbe impedito il loro lento scivolare verso la pazzia. Almeno, fosse capitata un’Arena all’aria aperta, nei momenti di quiete come quello avrebbero avuto qualcosa su cui soffermarsi: il cielo, il paesaggio, eventuali animali… Invece erano intrappolati in un labirinto senza fine. Quasi le veniva la nausea a guardare quel dedalo di scale e ponti.<br/>
Nemmeno Jack era un gran chiacchierone, ma di sicuro parlava più di lei, e il suo silenzio la preoccupò. Era seduto con la schiena poggiata alla roccia, lo sguardo vacuo e fisso in un punto indefinito davanti a sé. Felix impiegò un paio di secondi per capire perché, poi le venne in mente che non meno di tre ore prima aveva ucciso una persona per salvarle la vita. Uccidere ti cambia, immagino. Qualcosa dentro di lei si smosse, una parte molto vicina alla zona mamma. Si rese conto che in quel momento lei e Jack si trovavano come su due sponde opposte dello stesso fiume.</p><p>Lei era dalla parte di chi aveva perso qualcuno di caro, ucciso dalla negligenza di Capitol City, qualcuno che le era stato strappato via, mentre Jack era dalla parte di chi era responsabile per quella perdita. Era dalla parte di Capitol City.<br/>
Eppure come erano diversi i loro ruoli e le loro motivazioni. Jack lo aveva fatto per salvare lei, invece la Capitale aveva agito per noncuranza. Era quella la cosa peggiore: Jack era stato costretto ed ora era lì che ripensava a quel gesto, roso dal rimorso, mentre a Capitol nessuno si preoccupava delle fabbriche che cadevano a pezzi e degli operai che morivano. Forse neanche lo sapevano e questa era la cosa peggiore.<br/>
«Jack?»<br/>
Lui scosse la testa, tornò in sé e incontrò il suo sguardo. «Sì?»</p><p>Felix voleva dirgli che non era un assassino per quello che aveva fatto. Voleva dirgli che era l’unica opzione disponibile e che prima o poi sarebbe comunque accaduto. Che tutti, lì dentro, avrebbero dovuto farne fuori almeno uno, se desideravano vincere. Era inevitabile. Ma come lui non aveva potuto consolarla per la perdita della madre, lei non poteva confortarlo per aver rubato la vita di un figlio. Così scacciò via quei pensieri e disse semplicemente che avrebbe fatto lei il primo turno di guardia, più tardi. «Facciamo turni di quattro ore. Se nessuno ci importuna, potremmo anche dormire un po’ di più.»<br/>
Ovviamente li importunarono.</p><p>Si svegliò di scatto con la mano di Jack premuta sulla sua bocca. Ancora nel panico colse il suo dito indice premuto contro le labbra: zitta. Con gli occhi le indicò oltre le scale dietro di lei e Felix si calmò, tendendo l’orecchio. Passi.<br/>
In fretta e in silenzio presero i loro zaini e si dileguarono su per le scale. Il suo orologio confermava che fosse prima mattina, le sette e ventidue, e che erano circa diciotto ore che sopravvivevano ai Giochi. Ritenne saggio tenere per sé questa osservazione. All’improvviso udirono il suono di un cannone, seguito poco dopo da un secondo sparo.<br/>
«E sono dodici» commentò Jack, pallido.<br/>
«Shh» rispose Felix, salendo l’ennesima rampa di scale.</p><p> </p><p> …</p><p> </p><p>Sono due giorni che non succede niente, pensò Felix concedendosi due sorsi d’acqua, dobbiamo aspettarci qualche colpo di scena.<br/>
«Felix, guarda qui!»<br/>
Jack stava indicando un corridoio alla loro sinistra: un lieve bagliore illuminava le arcate di pietra, di un lilla chiarissimo. «Bene, andiamo nella direzione opposta.»<br/>
Ma ciò che le rispose fu il silenzio e poi il tenue suono di passi che si allontanavano da lei. «Ma è possibile essere così stupidi… Jack!»<br/>
Il ragazzo camminava verso la luce senza badare a lei. Felix gli strattonò la mano per riportarlo alla realtà, dicendogli che era un trucco degli Strateghi e che non dovevano fidarsi, ma lui semplicemente andò avanti, senza nemmeno degnarla di uno sguardo. L’allarme che cresceva in lei arrestò la propria corsa nel momento in cui i suoi occhi, frenetici, si posarono a loro volta sulla luce, diversi metri più giù. Oh – tutti i pensieri si azzerarono – che bella!<br/>
Non era poi una cattiva idea seguirla: brillava come una stella nell’oscurità dell’Arena.</p><p>Stella stellina…<br/>
Qualsiasi cosa stesse tenendo in mano le cadde, e si avviò anche lei verso quella luce sembrava provenire dai minerali stessi che crescevano sulle pareti verdastre della roccia. si illuminavano, si spegnevano, ricomparivano un po’ più giù e ricominciavano da capo. Tutto questo per un interminabile lasso di tempo, Felix non avrebbe saputo quantificarlo, ma non le importava: doveva solo seguire la luce, il lieve bagliore bianco, lilla, rosa, puro, che illuminava la via come una stella nella notte. Ma la notte stava terminando – come aveva potuto pensare che non vi fosse alternanza fra buio e luce in quell’Arena?<br/>
I loro piedi scesero innumerevoli scale, attraversarono ponti, percorsero sale e strade senza che si accorgessero dei grandi cambiamenti che modificavano quella che avevano ritenuto un’Arena immutabile. Ora che la seguivano, capivano che la luce significava scorrere del tempo, salvezza, tutto. Non era più una lucina che si accendeva in un piccolo minerale aggrappato alla parete, era la parete stessa ad essere il minerale. Per questo la luce era così intensa in quel momento, così limpida e vivida, chiara e splendente.</p><p>Per questo, quando videro il serpente, non vennero colti dal panico.<br/>
Eppure era grande. Immenso, di un bianco spettrale. Avvolto su sé stesso in innumerevoli volute, la testa poggiata sull’enorme corpo, gli occhi chiusi. Avrebbe potuto essere morto, non fosse stato per il ritmico contrarsi delle spire. Giaceva all’interno di una sala di vetro – vetro? Da quando c’era il vetro nell’Arena? – sormontata da una cupola dello stesso colore della luce. Ogni cosa era illuminata di quel bagliore lilla che sembrava irradiarsi dalle pareti. Mano a mano che i suoi pensieri si facevano più coerenti la luce si faceva più fioca. Colse un rumore concitato di passi e poi sei persone fecero il loro ingresso nella sala: i Favoriti. Sul viso avevano la stessa espressione rapita che lei e Jack stavano perdendo. Anche un ragazzo giunse lì completamente in balia della luce, il tributo del Distretto Otto. I tre gruppi erano arrivati attraverso tre entrate differenti e tutti stavano recuperando la lucidità. Nella cupola sembrava di assistere ad uno strano tramonto rosa, gelo al calar della notte.<br/>
Il respiro di Felix si condensava in nuvolette di fumo.</p><p>«Fa freddo…» mormorò Jack, stringendosi fra le braccia. I suoi occhi colsero le figure dei Favoriti all’altro capo della sala e imprecò. Ormai li avevano individuati e li puntavano con le spade e le lance e la voce troppo, troppo alta. «Lo sveglieranno, Jack, dobbiamo andarcene!»<br/>
Ma in quell’istante delle rocce cominciarono a cadere dai piani più alti della montagna, serrando le uscite con un rumore simile al rombo di tuono. Felix e Jack osservarono impotenti la cascata di pietre e rabbrividirono al frastuono provocato. Solo un’uscita era rimasta sgombra. Che simpatici, questi Strateghi!<br/>
Poi, nell’attonito silenzio che seguì, si levò un solo suono: il sibilo di un serpente svegliato dal suo letargo.</p><p>«Scappiamo! Jack, scappa!»<br/>
Erano in trappola in quella bellissima cupola. Fra loro e l’uscita si frapponevano un ibrido desideroso di assaggiare le loro carni e tributi allenati da tutta la vita ad uccidere.</p><p>L’ibrido riluceva di un pallido bagliore biancastro, i suoi occhi brillavano come smeraldi incastonati nell’oro bianco. Era bellissimo e terribile allo stesso tempo e Felix non aveva mai provato una tale paura in tutta la sua vita. Era come essere al bagno di sangue un’altra volta. Le urla erano le stesse. Ma i sibili del serpente, il rumore delle sue zanne che si sguainavano…</p><p>Viaviaviaviavia…</p><p>Ma non poteva fuggire di là: un Favorito apparve all’improvviso, il ragazzo dell’1 – ricordava perfettamente il suo nome, Lapis – con la lancia in mano e un sorriso sprezzante in volto. «Eccovi qua!»<br/>
Felix si bloccò, ansimante. Jack era accanto a lei, sudato, ma sul suo viso non vi era né la paura né la stanchezza che sicuramente lei aveva scritte in faccia: la rabbia alterava i bei lineamenti del ragazzo, gli occhi azzurri fulminavano il nemico con una furia che mai aveva visto sul suo volto. Felix non riusciva a sentire niente se non il battito del proprio cuore. Lanciò una rapida occhiata dietro di loro: i restanti Favoriti combattevano con il serpente mentre il ragazzo del Distretto 8 fuggiva verso l’uscita, bloccata da Lapis. Li avrebbe sopraffatti anche se avessero unito le loro forze. L’adrenalina le faceva vedere tutto al rallentatore: il ragazzo del Distretto 8 che correva, la saliva che scivolava dalle zanne del serpente, le sue spire immense che si muovevano frenetiche…<br/>
Lapis rise e tirò la lancia verso di loro, Felix si preparò all’impatto e udì Jack gridare in preda al terrore, poi il suono viscido di carne squarciata e il cannone. Si voltò, impietrita.</p><p>Il ragazzo del Distretto 8 giaceva impalato al terreno, occhi e bocca spalancati. Un rivolo di sangue scivolava giù dalle labbra. La lancia era incastonata nell’esatta metà del petto, proprio dove fino ad un istante prima il cuore aveva battuto in preda all’angoscia. La precisione chirurgica con cui Lapis lo uccise le strappò un gemito impaurito.<br/>
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del serpente. Le sue narici si espandevano – i serpenti non respirano dal naso, saggiano gli odori con la bocca – e le fauci schioccavano, pronte ad azzannare chiunque fosse sulla loro via.</p><p>Era a qualche decina di metri di distanza ma Felix intuì subito che cosa l’aveva attirato. Il sangue.  Un ragazzo si frappose fra il serpente e la sua preda e l’unica cosa che Felix percepì fu il suono delle sue ossa che si rompevano. Non vide niente perché si fiondò sul corpo del ragazzo, mise un piede sul suo petto, afferrò la lancia e iniziò a tirare con quanta forza aveva in corpo. Un altro colpo di cannone. Tremava. Sentiva il serpente che si avvicinava, i ragazzi che combattevano e le ragazze che urlavano e quella maledetta lancia che non si decideva a staccarsi…<br/>
Un ultimo sforzo e con un terribile suono viscido la lancia fuoriuscì dal petto del ragazzo, ma lo slancio catapultò Felix per terra, che strisciò e gattonò e faticò a rimettersi in piedi mentre si allontanava dal cadavere che veniva dilaniato dal predatore.<br/>
Sapeva di avere a disposizione pochissimi secondi prima che i Tributi rimanenti si riversassero su di loro e forse ancora di meno prima che l’ibrido si fosse stufato del corpo del ragazzo dell’8 e l’ansia le fece quasi cadere la lancia di mano mentre correva verso Jack, che stava lottando contro Lapis.<br/>
O meglio, Lapis stava distruggendo Jack.</p><p>Era seduto sul suo petto, l’espressione feroce, le mani strette sul collo di Jack. Una mano del ragazzo giaceva inerte sul terreno, trafitta da un coltello dall’aria spietata e l’altra tentava invano di allontanarlo, ma Felix sapeva che cosa stava passando e sapeva che la vita lo stava abbandonando, che i suoi pensieri si stavano facendo sempre più radi e vacui, che in una manciata di secondi avrebbe smesso di lottare e Lapis avrebbe avuto vittoria facile…<br/>
Felix caricò con tutta la forza di cui era capace – zitta zitta non ti deve sentire – e colpì Lapis sul fianco, facendolo sibilare di dolore. Non era una ferita fatale, nemmeno ora che spingeva più a fondo nel suo corpo e lo spostava da Jack, che tossiva e quasi vomitava sul pavimento. Lapis grugniva di dolore e la guardava con odio, eppure riuscì a sputarle in faccia tutto il suo disprezzo: «Non… riesci… nemmeno ad uccidermi.»<br/>
In quel momento anche Felix sentì una scarica d’odio infuocarle le vene. Un altro cannone risuonò nell’aria – chi altro c’è, che è successo – e la razionalità riprese le redini della situazione. «Io non voglio ucciderti.»</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo sul fianco del ragazzo: sul tessuto candido della maglietta, una macchia di sangue si apriva come un fiore sulla neve. Ormai il danno era fatto. Estrasse la lancia e lo infilzò di nuovo, stavolta muovendo la lama per aprire la ferita quanto più possibile e sentì qualcosa di viscido sfiorarle la pelle, ma non vi badò: scattò in piedi e corse via, ignorando i gemiti, i grugniti e i lamenti di Lapis, che si contorceva al suolo tentando di tenersi gli intestini dentro. Ma ormai era troppo tardi.<br/>
Non aveva bisogno di girarsi per vedere il serpente avventarsi sul ragazzo, sperava solo che l’emorragia che gli aveva provocato fosse abbastanza per tenere occupato il serpente e che il serpente stesso avesse provocato troppi danni perché i Favoriti restanti li seguissero.</p><p>Urla terribili echeggiavano per la montagna. Urla di una persona straziata dal dolore, sibili feroci e altri suoni che Felix non riusciva e non voleva identificare.<br/>
Jack era appena oltre l’uscita, accasciato sulla pietra. Ora, l’Arena era come prima: ponti e scale e strade tutti uguali, minerali alle pareti che ora erano di un blu profondo, segno che erano scesi di tantissimi livelli e non sapevano più come tornare al punto di partenza. Terzo giorno nell’Arena ed erano rimasti in nove ed avevano completamente perso il senso dell’orientamento e tutte le loro cose. Non restava da fare altro se non cercare la Cornucopia e fare rifornimenti. In compenso avevano guadagnato un coltello. Quello ancora conficcato nella mano di Jack.</p><p>«Jack, alzati. Dobbiamo andare. Dobbiamo scappare.»<br/>
«No, non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio...» il ragazzo singhiozzava, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, impauriti, sperduti. Tremava. «Voglio tornare a casa, voglio tornare a casa…»<br/>
«Jack, ascoltami… Ascoltami!» Il ragazzo trasalì nel sentirla parlare con un tono così duro. «A casa ci tornerai in una bara di legno se non ci muoviamo. Il serpente è attirato dal sangue. Per questo ho trafitto Lapis, ma tu stai sanguinando e io ho le mani lorde di sangue. I Favoriti potrebbero uscire in qualsiasi momento. Dobbiamo andare via. Ora.»</p><p>Jack annuì poco convinto ma si alzò. Barcollava. Felix prese il suo braccio e lo passò attorno al collo. Dato che era molto più bassa di lui era una manovra particolarmente scomoda, ma lo trascinò con sé sempre più lontana dalla cupola, dai Favoriti e dall’ibrido. Faceva attenzione a non toccare la mano di Jack, ma ogni tanto capitava e il sibilo di dolore del ragazzo si faceva sempre più disperato e Felix non sapeva che fare se non dire Shh e continuare ad andare avanti, benché non avesse la minima idea di dove fosse “avanti.”<br/>
Un colpo di cannone suonò, decretando quasi certamente la fine di Lapis. Felix non riusciva più a trasportare Jack e lui non sembrava essere in grado di proseguire, e quindi dovettero fermarsi. Erano saliti di un solo livello, dovevano sperare che bastasse.</p><p>«Lasciami qui…» mormorò Jack in preda alla disperazione. «Lasciami qui e salvati. Dovresti lasciarmi.»<br/>
Felix scosse la testa. «Hai bisogno di una benda. Non possiamo estrarre il coltello senza una fasciatura, altrimenti avrai un’emorragia.»<br/>
«Tanto morirò comunque» Jack chiuse gli occhi e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance sporche. «Forse merito di morire… Io volevo ucciderlo… volevo che morisse. Non sono così diverso da lui.»<br/>
«Non dire sciocchezze.» Felix si guardò attorno e non vide nessuno. Stava per fare una cosa di cui non era per niente sicura. «Ti devo lasciare per un po’. Vado a cercare…» perfino a lei sembrava stupido ciò che stava per dire. Che cosa voleva cercare in quell’immensità di niente? «Vado a cercare delle bende per la tua mano.»<br/>
«Vai» mormorò Jack senza guardarla. «Anche io mi abbandonerei se fossi nei tuoi panni.»<br/>
«Non ti sto abbandonando.» Felix aveva le mani strette a pugno. Non c’era neanche una parte di sé che desiderava lasciarlo lì da solo, neanche una piccolissima parte, benché sapesse, senza vergogna alcuna, che se ci fosse stato qualcun altro al posto di Jack, chiunque altro, non avrebbe esitato a strappargli il coltello di mano – letteralmente – e a lasciarlo lì a morire. Ma Jack non era chiunque altro, e lei aveva veramente bisogno di trovare delle bende e possibilmente provviste per lor due. «C’è solo un’eventualità per cui non ritornerei, e quell’eventualità è inaccettabile. Hai capito? Inaccettabile.»<br/>
Jack sembrava un bambino spaventato mentre annuiva.<br/>
«Aspettami. Io tornerò.»</p><p>Non riuscì a tirarsi fuori di bocca nient’altro – né un ciao, né un sorriso, niente di niente – così si incamminò spedita verso l’ignoto, benché ogni singola cellula del suo corpo le urlasse di non farlo. Il problema, però, era ben più grave dell’istinto di autoconservazione che faceva il proprio lavoro. Erano rimasti in nove. Al prossimo caduto avrebbero mandato i giornalisti e gli inviati dalle famiglie di origine dei tributi rimasti in gioco. Il Distretto 3 al momento era l’unico che vantasse entrambi i tributi ancora in vita. Erano passati decenni dall’ultima volta che era stato così. A quel punto l’alleanza fra Favoriti si sarebbe sciolta, sempre che non fosse già accaduto, ed era solo questione di lasciarli ammazzare a vicenda e al massimo dare il colpo di grazia per far sì che, matematicamente, a vincere sarebbe stato il 3. Per il momento la fortuna era a loro favore.</p><p>Da brava Regina qual era, si stava muovendo sulla scacchiera in orizzontale, in verticale e in diagonale per tutte le caselle che voleva facendo il suo lavoro: proteggere il Re, ferito nel corpo e nello spirito, momentaneamente fuori dalla portata del nemico ma sempre sul punto di essere sotto scacco.<br/>
Avrebbero dovuto ucciderne almeno un altro. Jack e lei ne erano perfettamente in grado. Ma uccidere una persona non è esattamente come mangiare una pedina, e Felix se ne rese conto osservando le proprie mani. Dire che fossero intrise di sangue sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Le osservò e all’improvviso sentì di nuovo la lancia fra le dita, il sangue di Lapis che sgorgava dalla ferita, i suoi occhi che, per un solo istante, si erano ammorbiditi in un’espressione sorpresa che aveva eliminato ogni traccia di arroganza dal suo volto. Era durato un solo istante, ma c’era stato, e Felix lo aveva notato. Per sua sfortuna, non le sfuggiva mai niente. Non le era sfuggito come da Favorito, per un attimo, Lapis fosse diventato un ragazzo, non le era sfuggita la sua saliva e il suo sangue sputati sulle proprie guance, non le era sfuggito che quella sensazione di viscido che aveva provato mentre gli apriva la ferita erano le sue interiora che si sfaldavano sulle sue mani.<br/>
Le pedine non sanguinano.</p><p>Era bloccata nel corridoio e fissava le proprie mani senza riuscire ad andare avanti. Non importava quante pedine mangiasse, le sue mani erano intonse, e giocare le provocava gioia, non rammarico.<br/>
Ma quando giocava, non faceva delle esche umane per degli ibridi assetati di sangue.<br/>
Rabbrividì.<br/>
Poteva, doveva ucciderne un altro come minimo. Questo lo aveva previsto. Fosse andato tutto come desiderava, sarebbero rimasti lei e il suo migliore amico d’infanzia. Un solo vincitore, l’eco del film che trasmettevano ad ogni Mietitura le risuonò in testa, parole che conosceva a memoria ma che non aveva pienamente compreso fino a quel momento.<br/>
Poteva uccidere altre sette persone, poteva ucciderne ventitré, cento, mille, tutte quelle che servivano per salvare lui. Poteva uccidere ma non poteva morire per lui.<br/>
Che cosa faccio allora?</p><p>Non le era sfuggito nemmeno un’altra cosa, la più dolorosa: gli occhi di Lapis. Quegli occhi che lei aveva guardato mentre lo sbudellava per attirare l’ibrido su di lui. Occhi azzurri e chiarissimi, quasi grigi. Gli stessi occhi di Jack.<br/>
L’istinto di autoconservazione era il suo vero nemico, ora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. E si tramuterà in sangue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’orologio segnava le undici.<br/>Dovevano per forza essere le undici di sera dato che poco prima, forse un paio di ore, avevano proiettato l’inno e le facce dei caduti. Lapis era morto, proprio come aveva immaginato. Il ragazzo del Distretto 4 e quello del Distretto 8 lo avevano seguito. Odiava ricordare i loro nomi: Reed e Cinder… o Caedar? Le sfuggiva, ma avrebbe preferito non saperli proprio. Come per Melania, che era morta per prima, li aveva osservati abbastanza per ricordarli. Ora che ci pensava, poteva elencare almeno tutti i nomi dei tributi. Se non con assoluta precisione, andandoci perlomeno vicina. A volte vorrei proprio non essere così brava.</p><p>Quel giorno il bilancio era di tre morti, ma erano state più che esaltanti, quindi aveva ragione di credere che per un avrebbero avuto un po’ di respiro, almeno per tutta la notte. Che importava? La sua ricerca si stava rivelando proprio ciò che aveva pronosticato: drammaticamente infruttuosa. L’Arena era sempre identica a sé stessa – pietra blu e minerali sparsi e brillanti – e questa omogeneità stava cominciando a molestarla più di quanto desiderasse ammettere. Esausta, si lasciò scivolare sulla parete.</p><p>Era conscia di emanare un odore vagamente pungente. Non forte abbastanza da risultare sgradevole, non ancora, ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto. Non era mai stata così sporca in vita sua. Sentiva il sangue rappreso di Lapis sulle sue mani, ormai di un colore più vicino al marrone che al rosso; la maglietta sudata e attaccata alla pelle; i pantaloni recisi sul ginocchio, sebbene non avesse idea di come fosse accaduto. Voleva tornare a casa.<br/>Voleva avere la sua chiave inglese in mano e un giocattolo rotto da riaggiustare, voleva una scacchiera davanti a sé e un degno avversario da sfidare, voleva i fornelli a gas e suo padre che apparecchiava la tavola mentre lei preparava la cena al meglio delle sue possibilità, con il cibo scadente che avevano. Quanto le mancava suo padre!</p><p>Non era un mistero perche lo chiamassero l’Orologiaio – non un orologiaio, ma l’Orologiaio– perché sebbene fosse un aggiustatutto e il suo negozio fosse pieno di oggetti di ogni tipo, gli orologi ne facevano da padroni. Il tempo veniva ritmicamente scandito da innumerevoli lancette che segnavano l’orario con certosina precisione, accompagnate dal persistente tic toc dei pendoli instancabili. Tic toc, ogni istante della giornata. Tic toc, quel suono era casa. Tic toc, sapeva sempre cosa fare.<br/>L’Orologiaio era un uomo buono, e Felix lo amava con tutta sé stessa. Lo amava così tanto che pensare a lui le faceva male, perché non solo si sarebbe ritrovato vedovo, ma anche… orfano? No, non orfano. Non esiste una parola che descriva un padre senza un figlio, e questo la destabilizzò al punto che sentì la necessità di chiudere gli occhi per tenere tutto il mondo lontano da lei.  Le braccia di suo padre erano le uniche da cui non aveva mai sentito la necessità di fuggire, per questo vi aveva indugiato per tutta l’ora concessa dalla Capitale per dire addio ai propri cari, il giorno della Mietitura. «Io lo so che lo ami, che è il tuo migliore amico, ma ti prego, Felix, torna a casa.»<br/>A casa ci sarebbe tornata, in un modo o nell’altro. In ogni caso, era un’assassina. Suo padre l’avrebbe comunque amata? Avrebbe potuto sopportare l’odio e il disprezzo di tutti, ma non dell’Orologiaio, Ned Facilis. Non suo padre. Strinse ancora di più l’orologio da taschino che le aveva dato e prese un bel respiro. In quel momento tuonò il cannone.<br/>Meno sedici, Felix aprì gli occhi. Ne restano otto.<br/>Adesso il gioco si faceva duro.</p><p>Udì il rumore metallico dell’hovercraft e scattò in piedi. Se riusciva a sentirlo voleva dire che era vicino. Non aveva idea di come facesse un hovercraft a intrufolarsi in quel dedalo sotterraneo, immaginava che gli spazi dopotutto fossero abbastanza ampi per permettere ad un veicolo di piccole dimensioni di aggirarsi senza destare sospetti. Ma se era così vicino da sentirlo, significava che un tributo era morto a non poca distanza da lì. Un tributo che potenzialmente aveva delle provviste e uno zaino accanto a sé. Che magari l’hovercraft non aveva preso o che erano scivolate dall’artiglio metallico che recuperava il cadavere. Era una possibilità remota, ma tornare indietro senza aver tentato il tutto per tutto era inaccettabile. Corse.</p><p>Quando arrivò trovò solo una macchia di sangue e una borsa apparentemente vuota sul pavimento. Mentre controllava la borsa Felix si domandò chi e come fosse morto. Un suono liquido accese la speranza in lei, speranza che non venne infranta: c’era una borraccia lì dentro! Evidentemente la borsa era stata data per vuota o l’acqua non era stata ritenuta abbastanza importante per essere presa, e gli unici ad avere un atteggiamento di tale arroganza erano i Favoriti. Gli unici che non dovevano strisciare per ottenere dei beni di prima necessità e che li avevano sempre dati per scontati, perfino in una situazione delicata come quella. La preoccupava il fatto che fossero così vicini, anche se ne fosse stato uno solo. Doveva darsela a gambe, e alla svelta.<br/>Non riuscì ad impedirsi di bere, ma non trangugiò l’acqua tutta d’un sorso e soprattutto non la finì. Prese con sé la borsa e si diresse verso Jack con rinnovata determinazione. Non aveva trovato quel che voleva e i morsi della fame cominciavano a farsi sentire, ma per lo meno avrebbero bevuto quella sera, ed era molto meglio di niente.</p><p>Le due ore di marcia sempre dritta che la separavano da Jack passarono più veloci del previsto. Jack era proprio dove lo aveva lasciato. Giaceva ad occhi chiusi con la schiena poggiata alla parete, la mano stretta sotto la giacca, il volto esangue. Il suo pallore la mise in allarme.<br/>Una sciocca parte di sé non riusciva a non trovarlo bello, e incredibilmente simile al fratello. In condizioni normali Jack aveva la pelle più scura di Isaac – così si chiamava il maggiore dei Finnigan – che invece era di carnagione pallida, di una tonalità praticamente identica a quella di Felix. Era la prima volta che la ragazza li trovava simili, perché anche gli occhi, sebbene entrambi li avessero azzurri, erano di una sfumatura incredibilmente diversa. Per non parlare dei capelli: neri come l’inchiostro per Jack, biondi come il grano per Isaac. Erano come gli schieramenti degli scacchi, bianchi e neri. Ad una prima occhiata profondamente diversi, ma un Re è un Re, bianco o nero che sia e Jack e Isaac erano innegabilmente fratelli, e l’incoscienza del sonno esaltava tutte le somiglianze che la veglia nascondeva.</p><p>Felix scosse delicatamente la spalla del ragazzo. «Jack, sono tornata.»<br/>Lui fece una strana smorfia ma aprì gli occhi e l’ombra di un sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra. «Sono contento di vederti.»<br/>«Anche io» Felix sorrise appena e tirò fuori la borraccia dalla borsa. «Non sono riuscita a trovare delle bende, ma ho trovato un po’ d’acqua. Ti aiuto a bere.»<br/>Gli avvicinò la bottiglia e mise la mano sotto le sue labbra, nel caso fosse caduta qualche goccia. Jack bevve molto ma a piccoli sorsi, poi le fece un cenno. «Aprimi la giacca.»<br/>Felix fece come chiesto e degli oggetti si riversarono sulle gambe tese del ragazzo: delle forbici, due cerotti a rocchetto, una bottiglietta e una scatolina tintinnante. Felix era incredula. «Ma dove hai preso questa roba?»<br/>«Alla cupola» rispose Jack. «Ci ho messo un sacco a tornare lì e a ritrascinarmi quaggiù. Non sono riuscito a fare di meglio.» Sibilò in preda al dolore. «Il coltello me lo devi togliere tu.»<br/>«Non riesco a crederci.» La ragazza sentiva la rabbia montare dentro di sé. «Sei un’incosciente! Ti ho detto che il serpente è attratto dal sangue e tu ritorni nella sua tana conciato così! Per cosa poi? Per la remota possibilità di trovare qualcosa di utile? Non hai trovato nemmeno le bende!»<br/>«Neanche tu!» rispose piccato il ragazzo. «Dovevo provarci! Non sapevo se saresti mai tornata e se avessi trovato qualcosa. Ho pensato: ehy, c’erano un sacco di tributi lì nella serra! Chissà se qualcuno ha perso qualcosa nella fretta! L’ibrido non deve esser per forza lì, e se c’è… beh, almeno ci hai provato!»</p><p>«Questo è il motivo per cui tu devi lasciare che sia io a pensare.» Felix prese la bottiglietta e la scatolina. La bottiglietta era piena di un liquido rosso – disinfettante – mentre la scatolina era piena di pastiglie bianche. Il precedente possessore era stata una persona particolarmente sospettosa, dato che la confezione traboccava di pasticche. Ma gli Strateghi non avrebbero mai messo qualcosa di nocivo all’interno degli zaini, altrimenti quale spettacolo ci sarebbe stato? Ne mandò giù una senz’acqua ignorando le proteste di Jack. Aspettò qualche secondo ma non sentì nessun particolare cambiamento e decise che, qualsiasi cosa fossero, non recavano alcun danno né miglioramento percettibile. «Prendine una. Hai bisogno di acqua per mandarla giù?»<br/>Jack avanzò una timida protesta: «Ma non sappiamo cosa siano.»</p><p>«Non possono farci stare peggio di come stiamo ora. Questa è roba chimica di Capitol City, magari è una medicina o una compressa che contiene dei nutrienti. Vitamine, carboidrati, proteine… Non so.» Felix aprì la bottiglia e l’avvicinò alle labbra dell’amico. «Però so che se non la mangiamo peggioreremo, mentre se la mangiamo abbiamo una piccola possibilità di stare meglio. Sono certa al cento per cento che non ci può nuocere.»<br/>«Okay.» Jack mandò giù la pasticca con un solo sorso d’acqua. «Ha senso, ma mi sembra un po’ semplicistico.»<br/>«E’ il principio di Occam» rispose Felix. «A parità di fattori l’opzione più semplice è quella da preferire. Non sarebbe un bello spettacolo se morissimo per avvelenamento, soprattutto se indotto dagli Strateghi. Credo che l’opzione più logica sia farci uccidere dagli altri Tributi.» Felix si strinse fra le spalle. «Io farei così, se fossi una di loro.»<br/>«Fortuna che non lo sei» rispose Jack. Fece un gran sospiro e poi strinse la sua mano sana su quella sinistra di Felix. «Grazie. Sono veramente felice che tu sia tornata.»<br/>«Te l’avevo detto. Non ti lascio.»</p><p>La ragazza sedette sulle ginocchia e prese in mano il disinfettante. Quanto se la stavano ridendo gli Strateghi in quel momento! Non avevano bende e l’ibrido che avevano sguinzagliato aveva prodotto un bel marasma, il genere di svolta che avrebbe fatto sedere tutti  sul bordo della sedia per l’eccitazione. Proprio un bel lavoro, veramente. Lei invece doveva medicare senza bende, delle misere bende  una ferita che forse era meglio lasciare così. Che cosa gli avrebbe costato metterle nello zaino del malcapitato da cui Jack aveva rubato? Non c’era altra soluzione se non quella a cui Felix stava pensando, ma la riempiva di rabbia e disagio. All’improvviso ricordò gli occhi scuri e le parole gentili di Beetee, che le diceva che credeva in lei e nel suo intelletto. Sei molto determinata. Trovi sempre un modo. Ricordò perfino che le aveva dato un buffetto sulla guancia prima dell’inizio dei Giochi e si sentì stranamente rincuorata, più concentrata.</p><p>«Chiudi gli occhi.»<br/>«Come?»<br/>«Ho detto» ripetè Felix, spazientita «Chiudi gli occhi.»<br/>«Ma perché?»<br/>«Perché te lo dico io, ecco perché. Fallo e basta.»</p><p>Jack alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidito dal suo tono autoritario, ma una volta tanto fece come gli era stato detto. Felix si voltò dandogli le spalle, come ulteriore precauzione, abbassò la lampo della giacca e si sfilò la maglietta. Notò come i seni fossero più piatti, quasi sgonfi, e quanto le costole fossero diventate sporgenti. Mai in tutta la vita era stata così provata. Eppure aveva preso qualche chilo a Capitol, aveva sperato che ci sarebbe voluto più tempo per perderli. Non sopportava la vista del suo corpo ridotto in quel modo, perciò si allacciò la giacca e alzò la zip in un baleno, non desiderando esporsi in quel modo. Avevano già visto abbastanza, non avrebbero visto anche il suo corpo. Almeno quello era suo.<br/>«Puoi aprire gli occhi. Mi passi le forbici?»</p><p>Jack gliele allungò e le domandò se stesse preparando delle bende dalla sua maglietta. Felix annuì, tagliando delle strisce di tessuto della lunghezza di un dito e sistemandole una vicina all’altra. Giudicò che fosse meglio disinfettarle prima di estrarre il coltello, perché fra l’enorme afflusso di sangue che sarebbe conseguito e gli spasmi di Jack non avrebbe fatto in tempo a bagnarle nel disinfettante. Disinfettò anche le mani, ravvivando il rosso che ormai si era seccato sulla pelle. Si stava quasi abituando all’idea di avere le mani perennemente vermiglie.<br/>«Okay, adesso dobbiamo togliere il coltello.» Allungò la mano per prendere quella di Jack ma lui non mosse la propria. Incuriosita alzò lo sguardo e vide che lui teneva la mano stretta al petto, scuotendo freneticamente la testa. «No. Ti prego.»</p><p>Felix sentì il cuore accartocciarsi al suono della sua voce terrorizzata. Tentò di addolcire il proprio tono e di comunicargli le sue intenzioni attraverso lo sguardo. «Credo che lo abbiamo tenuto nella mano troppo a lungo. Abbiamo momentaneamente bloccato l’emorragia, ma temo un’infezione. Non c’è altro modo.»<br/>«Morirò se toglierai quel coltello!»<br/>«Morirai se non lo toglieremo» Felix scosse la testa e gli prese la mano sana fra le sue. «Ascoltami. Farà malissimo, mi dispiace, ma mi ringrazierai, te lo prometto. Toglierò il coltello, ti benderò e guarirai.» Perderai la mano di sicuro. Ma è meglio la mano della vita.<br/>Il ragazzo respirava affannosamente e si guardava attorno come se cercasse aiuto. Ma non sarebbe venuto nessuno ad aiutarli, non lo capiva? In quel momento poteva contare solo su di lei. Si slacciò la cintura e la ripiegò, poi gliela offrì. «Mordi questa.»<br/> Jack la prese, ma ancora non la mise in bocca. «Come fai a… a rimanere così concentrata?»</p><p>Le pose la domanda senza malizia né cattiveria, eppure percepì una nota d’accusa nella sua voce. Come se la stesse incolpando, o provasse invidia nei suoi confronti. Felix si sentì messa all’angolo, perché le vennero in mente tutte le volte che qualcuno aveva cercato di farla sentire in colpa per quel che era. Concentrata, organizzata, pragmatica. Non dolce, non gentile, non amichevole. Felix prendeva voti alti a scuola, studiava chimica, fisica, algebra, sognava di diventare capo ingegnere nella fabbrica di auto e congegni elettronici, vinceva ogni anno la gara di scacchi indetta nel Distretto e lavorava in un negozio stipato di oggetti rotti. Laboriosa, quindi, ma non altruista. Ma era determinata, questo sì. Jack non l’aveva mai fatta sentire in quel modo, e forse in quel momento stava immaginando tutto, provata dalle fatiche dell’Arena. Ma non vedeva che in quel momento era la sua determinazione a tenerlo in vita? Perché non faceva quello che gli diceva?</p><p>«Perché qualcuno deve farlo. Tu non puoi, non per tua volontà – Jack aveva aperto la bocca per protestare – ma non puoi. Tu lasceresti che questa infezione ti corroda il corpo, tu in condizioni critiche sei andato nella tana del serpente e hai rischiato la tua vita per niente, tu non capisci….» Felix chiuse gli occhi, calmando la rabbia che montava dentro di lei. Stava male, non capiva. Non poteva arrabbiarsi con lui. Non era colpa sua se aveva deciso di salvare lui e non sé stessa, non era colpa sua se non sapeva se avesse o meno la forza di uccidersi per vincere la partita. Non era giusto scaricare le sue frustrazioni su una delle poche persone che non l’aveva mai giudicata. «Sono concentrata perché devo.»<br/>«Felix» Jack le prese il volto e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. Forse vide negli occhi grigi della ragazza tutta la frustrazione, la rabbia e la sensazione di impotenza che provava, le guance scavate, il volto coperto di sangue, la ragazzina che era. Forse per questo la sensazione di accusa che lei aveva provato svanì nel sentirlo parlare con un tono così delicato. Forse per questo strinse la mano che le stava accarezzando la guancia. «Non puoi aggiustare sempre tutto.»<br/>Inconcepibile. Quasi gli rise in faccia. «Ma devo. E posso.»<br/>«No, non è vero. Non puoi aggiustarmi, anche se è la cosa più sicura da fare. A volte devi prendere qualche rischio, e mettere in conto che le cose non vanno sempre come programmato.»<br/>«Lo dici solo perché hai paura del dolore.»</p><p>Jack soffocò una risata che contagiò perfino lei e per un istante, un brevissimo istante, sentì di essere tornata a casa. Poi quella sensazione si infranse e la realtà precipitò di nuovo su di loro. Jack si rabbuiò e scosse la testa. «Non posso di certo fare la figura dello scemo davanti a tutta Panem che mi guarda. Davanti a mio fratello!»<br/>Isaac non l’avrebbe mai giudicato per questo, lo sapevano entrambi, ma la rivalità bonaria che c’era fra di loro era dura da estirpare, perfino laggiù. Era un pensiero confortante. Jack sospirò e morse la cintura. «Al tre.»<br/>Felix annuì. Gli fece poggiare le dita a terra in modo da avere un appoggio. «Uno…» e strappò il coltello dal dorso della sua mano.<br/>Sangue e urla schizzarono nell’aria. O meglio, singhiozzi e rantolii, dato che la cinta fra i denti stava attutendo la maggior parte dei suoni che Jack stava emettendo. Non potevano bloccare le lacrime e gli spasmi, però. Felix sperava con tutta sé stessa che nessuno li avesse sentiti, perché in quel momento erano entrambi bersagli facili. Posò il coltello a terra, in fretta, afferrò le bende di fortuna e iniziò ad avvolgerle attorno al palmo. Erano talmente umide e corte e Jack tremava tantissimo, si sbrigava ad applicarle e a passare alla successiva, ma fra il sangue e il disinfettante non riusciva a capire cosa rendesse le bende così scarlatte…</p><p> Le bende terminarono e non erano neanche lontanamente sufficienti. Jack piangeva senza freni e come dargli torto? Non aveva nulla per ottenebragli i sensi e non era stato nemmeno tanto fortunato da svenire per il dolore. Prese il cerotto a nastro e iniziò ad assicurare la fasciatura di fortuna, avvolgendolo stretto stretto, tentando di arginare l’emorragia.  Quando finì la mano di Jack sembrava un’arancia e il cerotto giaceva abbandonato sulla pietra scura. Ormai il ragazzo singhiozzava senza emettere suoni. Felix prese la borraccia, lo fece bere, poi gli diede altre due pasticche. Forse avrebbe pensato che fossero medicine per il dolore e si sarebbe addormentato. Non aveva idea se fu per quello o per l’estrema perdita di energia, ma Jack si addormentò. Anche lei dormì. Tentò con tutte le sue forze di rimanere sveglia, di fare la guardia, ma la stanchezza ebbe la meglio e i suoi occhi la tradirono, chiudendosi. Era solo umana, dopotutto.</p><p>Erano passate almeno ventiquattro ore dall’ultima volta che aveva controllato l’orologio. Segnava le tre e trenta. Si domandò quanto ci avesse messo a trovare la borraccia, tornare, medicare Jack ed infine addormentarsi. Aveva fame, ma non tanta quanto avrebbe dovuto, considerando che erano almeno due giorni che non si nutriva con cibi solidi. Quelle pasticche servivano veramente a qualcosa. Si sentiva stranamente riposata. Non come una bella notte di sonno, affatto, ma non avvertiva quella spossatezza e debolezza che aveva provato prima di cadere in un sonno profondo e senza sogni. Jack aveva gli occhi chiusi e respirava regolarmente. Era pallido ma non presentava sintomi preoccupanti visibili ad occhio nudo. Felix sospirò e alzò lo sguardo, già vigile suo malgrado.</p><p>Otto.<br/>Chi stavano intervistando a casa per suo conto? Suo padre, senza dubbio. Maya? Si rese conto con vergogna di non aver riservato a lei neanche un pensiero dal momento in cui l’aveva salutata prima di prendere il treno, troppo concentrata su sé stessa e Jack per pensare ad altro. Forse facevano bene a rimproverarle la mancanza di umanità e sentimenti. Forse era veramente senza cuore. Suo padre, Maya e chi altri? Considerando che Jack era il suo più caro amico e Isaac una piacevole compagnia con cui passava spesso il tempo, nessun altro. Ma Isaac era il fratello di Jack, ed era in quella veste che lo avrebbero intervistato. Sua madre, suo padre e gli altri amici con cui usciva quando non stava con lei. Non c’erano dubbi su chi fosse il più popolare al Distretto 3.   <br/>Il problema era che il preferito del distretto non la smetteva di ficcarsi nei guai. Avventurarsi nella cupola da solo mentre lei era via, ingaggiare un combattimento con Lapis, perfino gettarsi nel Bagno di Sangue alla Cornucopia… Non che non gli fosse grata, era solo preoccupata. Come avrebbe fatto a tenerlo vivo se lui stesso metteva a repentaglio la sua vita con una tale noncuranza e lei cominciava a temere il futuro che si prospettava quanto mai incerto? Le possibilità erano tre.</p><p>Uno: i Favoriti o chiunque altro li avrebbe trovati e uccisi. Sarebbe potuto accadere in quello stesso momento, con Jack che sonnecchiava e lei che giaceva poggiata alla parete di roccia ad osservare i minerali cangianti. Probabile.<br/>Due: per qualche misterioso motivo Jack e lei sarebbero rimasti gli ultimi due e avrebbero dovuto uccidersi a vicenda. Altamente improbabile, quasi impossibile. Decisamente non auspicabile.<br/>Tre: dovevano separarsi. Se non subito, quando sarebbero rimasti in sei. Questo avrebbe azzerato ogni possibilità di rimanere loro due. In ogni senso. Con Jack gravemente ferito e lei disarmata come avrebbero fatto a difendersi, senza qualcuno a guardar loro le spalle? Senza il rispetto e la fiducia che riponevano l’uno nell’altra?<br/>Che fare? Si rese conto che le tremavano le mani. Erano agli sgoccioli ormai. A quel ritmo i Giochi non si sarebbero protratti a lungo, due giorni al massimo. La scelta era imminente.</p><p>«Buongiorno» mormorò Jack. Per una volta, Felix non fu felice di sentire la sua voce. Adesso si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe iniziato a parlare e avrebbe avuto bisogno di medicazioni e le avrebbe impedito di pensare con lucidità. La ragazza aveva compreso una cosa: la scelta era così difficile perché non aveva chiaro il proprio obiettivo. Si rivolse al suo compagno di distretto. «Come ti senti?»<br/>«Debole» rispose lui. «Mi fa malissimo il braccio. Non sento più la mano.»<br/>Probabilmente la perderai, pensò Felix. Ma giudicò che fosse meglio non dirlo ad alta voce. «Mi dispiace non avere niente per il dolore.»<br/>«Già è tanto quel che hai fatto» il ragazzo le sorrise tristemente «Non credo che basterà, però.» La ragazza non rispose. Non poteva di certo dargli torto. Mandò giù due pasticche con un lungo sorso d’acqua. Aiutò Jack a fare lo stesso. «Avevi ragione su queste pillole» commentò il ragazzo «Non mi sento propriamente sazio, ma non ho fame. Mi sento meglio rispetto a ieri, sotto questo punto di vista.»<br/>«Infatti direi di prenderne altre due, giusto per stare sicuri. Ma non troppe, non vorrei andare in overdose o sviluppare una dipendenza.»<br/>«Tu pensi sempre a tutto» il tono di Jack era ammirato, così come il suo sorriso. Com’era possibile gettarlo senza pietà in un’Arena? Proprio non riusciva a capacitarsi di una sfortuna tale. Lo ringraziò ma evitò di guardarlo. Non erano su un bivio, erano su un crudele crocevia e non potevano esitare a lungo. La strada che fino ad allora avevano percorso insieme si era interrotta. «Ho disinfettato il coltello. E’ molto affilato, fai attenzione.»<br/>«Certo» si sistemò a sedere e Felix notò con piacere che, a parte il pallore, sembrava stare bene. Sperava che non fosse il miglioramento prima della ricaduta. Ma in quel caso, che cosa avrebbe potuto fare lei?</p><p>Jack, dal canto suo, evitava di guardarla. Stava giocando con dei sassolini con la mano buona e pensava a ciò che aveva da dire. Alla fine, si convinse a parlare. «Anche io ho pensato molto, Felix. Dobbiamo parlare.»<br/>Come ogni persona che si sente dire quelle due parole, Felix sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. «Dimmi.»<br/>«Siamo solo otto. Non voglio che restiamo solo noi due.»<br/>Avvertì qualcosa dentro di lei contorcersi come un animale in gabbia, ma era un qualcosa di così remoto e indefinibile e piccolo che lo percepiva come estraneo da sé. Tutto ciò che sentiva era nero e freddo e senza emozioni.<br/>« …E io penso che dovremmo separarci perché… perché….» Jack scosse la testa. Lo sapevano tutti e due il perché.<br/>«Va bene.»</p><p>Jack sgranò gli occhi. Non si aspettava una risposta tanto celere. Non si aspettava che Felix lo avrebbe lasciato andare così in fretta.<br/>Lei iniziò a dividere quel poco che avevano. «Restano fuori le forbici e il cerotto a rocchetto. Tienili tu. Il disinfettante è finito.» Poi il loro sguardo cadde sul coltello che avevano raccolto. Lui la guardò interrogativo: a chi lo avrebbe dato?<br/>Felix ci pensò su un attimo e poi glielo porse: «Tu nei hai più bisogno di me.»</p><p>Jack lo prese, ma era evidente che non sarebbe riuscito a metterlo da nessuna parte senza l’aiuto di Felix, che glielo infilò fra il pantalone  e la cintura, assicurandosi che non cadesse. Poi Jack iniziò a parlare, probabilmente per dirle tutto ciò che non avrebbero più avuto il tempo di raccontarsi. Felix non capì neanche una parola di ciò lui le disse: vedeva le labbra del ragazzo che si muovevano e sentiva la sua mano che la toccava, ma a parte questo, niente.<br/>Come in un sogno, percepì il braccio del ragazzo attorno alle sue spalle e si lasciò stringere nel loro ultimo abbraccio, la testa contro il suo petto e le mani rigide lungo i fianchi. Trattenne il fiato per tutto il tempo, anche quando le baciò la guancia e le disse addio con gli occhi lucidi.<br/>«Addio» mormorò Felix, mentre lo vedeva voltarle le spalle e incamminarsi, un po’ incerto, verso la cupola, l’unico punto di riferimento in quel labirinto di pietra. Per la prima volta da quando i Giochi erano iniziati, Felix sentì una sensazione incredibile di claustrofobia e provò un moto di compassione per Melania, la prima di loro che era morta. Osservò Jack diventare un puntino sempre più piccolo e sparire in quegli archi e quei ponti ciclopici, per poi scomparire. Era passata solo un’ora da quando si era svegliata e la scelta era stata fatta. Quanta efficienza.</p><p>Nonostante ogni parte di lei volesse raggomitolarsi in posizione fetale e giacere lì fino alla fine – sua o dei Giochi, che importanza aveva? – trovava impossibile sdraiarsi e abbandonarsi al proprio destino. Non sapeva cosa voleva, ma sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare: seguire la direzione di Jack, avvicinarsi all’unico punto di riferimento che aveva e nascondersi lì. Visto che era l’unica opzione logica decise di metterla in pratica. Non che avesse altro da fare. Non possedeva più nemmeno uno zaino da mettere in spalla: prese le pasticche in una mano e la bottiglia d’acqua nell’altra e si mise sui passi di Jack. Salì di numerosi piani, non tanti come la prima volta, ma un buon numero, fino a che non sentì la trachea infreddolita e le gambe indolenzite. La pelle nuda e sudata del busto era a contatto con il tessuto ruvido della giacca, per questo non riusciva ad evitare di grattarsi. La soluzione sarebbe stata semplice: sbottonarsi. Ma non si sarebbe mai esposta in quel modo. Piuttosto avrebbe preferito vedere interi lembi di pelle cadere a pezzi. Procedette sempre dritta, sicura della propria strada finché, un’ora dopo, intravide il bagliore rosato della cupola.<br/>Qualcuno gridò.</p><p>Per una lunghissima sequenza di istanti, che a Felix sembrò dilatarsi all’infinito, il ragazzo urlò a squarciagola, la stessa identica vocale, finché non tacque, accompagnato da un tonfo e il suono viscido come di uova che si sfracellano al suolo. Seguì il colpo di cannone e la consapevolezza che, chiunque lo avesse spinto, non era lontano. Felix si precipitò nella direzione opposta. Dando per scontato che il ragazzo avesse urlato per tutta la durata della caduta, Felix calcolò che fosse caduto da un’altezza di centocinquanta metri. L’altro tributo era diversi piani più su di lei, ma era nelle vicinanze e lei proprio non ci teneva ad essere spinta. Tenne il bagliore della cupola alla propria destra e, dopo qualche minuto di corsa, quando l’attività fisica si fece troppo insopportabile per il suo corpo martoriato, entrò in uno dei cunicoli che si affacciavano proprio sul vetro della serra.</p><p>Ansante e piegata su sé stessa per lo sforzo osservò il luogo in cui era giunta. Allungando il braccio avrebbe potuto toccare la cupola, ma non lo considerò saggio. Da lì aveva un’ottima visuale aerea della zona. Sedette dietro un muro che la nascondeva dallo sguardo di un qualsiasi osservatore esterno e per una volta fu grata della sua statura minuta. La testa di una persona più alta avrebbe fatto capolino, rendendo inefficace il nascondiglio.<br/>Tentò di sfruttare quel nuovo punto di vista per scoprire qualcosa che non aveva notato dal basso, ma non vide nulla di particolare. Il vetro tingeva di rosa chewing-gum il suo interno, ma non nascondeva l’assenza dell’ibrido, né le tracce del suo passaggio. Enormi macchie di sangue si allargavano sul pavimento: là dove il serpente aveva trascinato la sua vittima si presentavano come una striscia vermiglia stesa da un pennello che lei stessa avrebbe utilizzato per dipingere lo steccato, se solo ne avesse avuto uno. Rabbrividì al pensiero di Lapis squarciato da quelle zanne, ricordò lo schiocco che aveva udito quando il serpente gli aveva frantumato le ossa e lo sguardo atterrito che le aveva rivolto quando gli aveva aperto il torso ed esposto le sue interiora, trasformandolo in un’esca dalla doppia funzione: attirare su di sé le ire dell’ibrido e far girare i Favoriti alla larga dell’uscita che lei e Jack avevano preso.</p><p>Cercò il proprio orologio nella tasca interna e a sorpresa avvertì anche il morbido contatto di un tessuto sulla pelle, il fazzoletto che Jack le aveva dato giorni addietro per tamponare l’emorragia al naso. Lo strinse al petto. Ormai l’azzurro originale della stoffa era invisibile, corrotto dal vermiglio cupo del sangue raffermo. Un colore che Felix aveva visto più spesso di quanto avrebbe desiderato e con una frequenza tale da assimilarlo come normale, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non lo era. Le sue mani erano ancora sporche: del disinfettante, del sangue di Lapis, di Jack, del proprio, che importava? Erano rosse, rosse, rosse e non sarebbero mai tornate bianche, pulite, del loro colore giusto…<br/>Calma, stai calma! Concentrati su qualcos’altro! Concentrati sul percorso che hai fatto per arrivare qui. Che cosa hai notato?<br/>Si aggrappò al tessuto della giaccia con la stessa disperazione con cui si aggrappò al fluire dei suoi pensieri, che deviò su un fatto che l’aveva incuriosita ma che non aveva avuto il tempo di analizzare. La ritirata era stata necessaria a causa del tributo caduto.<br/>Ci aveva impiegato molto di più per giungere in prossimità della cupola. Di certo la distanza non era cambiata. Probabilmente era da imputare al fatto che quando era scappata dall’ibrido con Jack tentava di mettere quanta più distanza fra sé e i pericoli alle proprie spalle. L’adrenalina era schizzata dal cervello alle gambe a velocità luce. In quel momento non aveva nessuno che la seguisse, anzi, era lei che stava letteralmente tornando nella tana del serpente, e di adrenalina non ne aveva neanche un po’.<br/>Mai il suo cuore era stato tanto grave. Così pesante che le sembrava di trascinarsi una zavorra che le impediva il cammino. Così freddo. Si rese conto di avere le braccia strette fra di loro, come a simulare il calore di un abbraccio.</p><p>«Attenzione, attenzione per favore!»<br/>Felix trasalì per la sorpresa. Un annuncio?<br/>«Complimenti a tutti i Tributi che ce l’hanno fatta fino a questo punto! Siamo orgogliosi di voi, ma gli Strateghi vogliono mettere alla prova il vostro valore con una sfida. E’ indetto un piccolo festino alla Serra della Serpe, fra un’ora. Ma state attenti… soltanto uno potrà godere della nostra generosità. Felici Hunger Games, e possa la fortuna sempre essere a vostro favore!»</p><p>Felix quasi rise per l’offerta ridicola. Un festino con così pochi partecipanti rimasti e per di più con un solo dono in palio? No, grazie.<br/>Erano rimasti in sette ormai. Di sicuro i tre Favoriti rimasti avrebbero partecipato. Le ragazze dell’1 e del 4 e il ragazzo del 2. Erano in minoranza. Felix sentì un moto d’eccitazione dentro di sé al pensiero. In tre! E loro erano in quattro! Entrambi i tributi del 3, la ragazza del 9 e uno dei ragazzi del 5 o dell’11. Uno di loro due era morto non più di un’ora prima e forse lo avrebbe scoperto quella sera, a meno che il rimanente non avesse deciso di partecipare al festino, in quel caso li avrebbe visti entrambi e non avrebbe avuto dati sufficienti per avanzare delle ipotesi.<br/>Non dubitava che molti di loro avrebbero abboccato. La disperazione li avrebbe portati a gesti estremi, a pazzie sconsiderate, risultati di una mente che non avrebbe più visto le cose per com’erano ma per come avrebbero potuto essere.<br/>Agli occhi di un Tributo spaventato, ansioso di tornare a casa e giunto fino a quel punto della competizione  non sarebbe sembrato impossibile sopravvivere all’ennesimo giro di giostra.</p><p>Quasi le venne da ridere. Anzi, scoppiò proprio in una risata fragorosa che dovette soffocare con le mani premute sulle labbra per non farsi sentire. C’era odore di morte nell’Arena e lei aveva i posti in prima fila per godere del massacro dei suoi avversari senza dover muovere un dito! Se la fortuna fosse stata a suo favore, quel giorno avrebbe potuto aumentare significativamente le sue probabilità di vittoria. Poteva portarle da 23-1 a 2-1. Poteva camminare sui resti degli altri tributi e pianificare l’omicidio del prossimo.<br/>Chi avrebbe potuto essere?<br/>Felix credeva che la risposta “uno dei Favoriti” fosse troppo scontata, sebbene quella rimanesse l’opzione più probabile. Le loro probabilità erano sempre maggiori di quelle degli altri. Eppure una parte di lei la portava a considerare la possibilità di dover fronteggiare uno degli altri, uno di quelli come lei, increduli di essere arrivati fin lì.</p><p>Allo scoccare dell’ora i Favoriti e gli altri cuori impavidi si sarebbero gettati nella mischia e avrebbero combattuto per il dono in palio. Presumendo che i Favoriti si bilanciassero in forza e allenamento la lotta avrebbe potuto andare avanti per un bel po’ di tempo, abbastanza per permetterle di scendere in tutta tranquillità, dare un’occhiata e decidere come procedere.<br/>La possibilità che più si auspicava era che tutti morissero per le ferite e lei restasse l’unica in gioco, ma era perfettamente consapevole di star sperando in una fantasia troppo rosea per avverarsi. Ma aveva tanto tempo ancora, almeno cinquanta minuti, perché non indulgere in quel dolce pensiero?<br/>Non trovava alcuna ragione per non farlo: sentire lo squillo di trombe, la voce di Claudius Templesmith che l’annunciava vincitrice, emergere da quella tomba di pietra viva, al sicuro, affamata e stremata e le mani… le sue mani non dovevano necessariamente sporcarsi più di così.<br/>Perché non immaginare di tornare a casa accolta dalle braccia di suo padre e dalle grida festanti del resto del Distretto?<br/>Perché Jack non sarebbe lì. Jack non sarà lì.</p><p>Felix chiuse gli occhi per non sentirlo, per cacciare via quel pensiero dalla sua testa, ma non poteva farlo. Non avrebbe potuto mai farlo. Non avrebbe potuto mentire a sé stessa nemmeno volendo.<br/>Sapeva che Jack sarebbe morto. Quella ferita alla mano era troppo profonda ed era stata medicata con mezzi troppo rudimentali per fare la differenza. Era consapevole del fatto che ogni suo sforzo era stato vano, che aveva lottato così strenuamente contro l’inevitabile per niente. Il massimo che aveva potuto concedergli era stato un po’ più di tempo, un giorno o due di sofferenza. E poi l’aveva lasciato andare. Bell’amica che era. Un’altra morte di cui non poteva lavarsi le mani.<br/>Sempre così sporche.<br/>Sempre così luride.<br/>Sempre così rosse.</p><p>Stava per passare la lingua sul palmo per cercare di cancellare il sangue con la saliva, ma poi si ricordò che entrare a contatto diretto col sangue – sangue contaminato, visto che l’Arena era tutto tranne che un ambiente sterile – non le avrebbe di certo giovato. E poi chi voleva prendere in giro? Aveva così pochi liquidi in corpo che non sarebbe riuscita a sputare un po’ di saliva nemmeno se minacciata di morte. Cosa che in effetti era. Rise di nuovo.<br/>Sto impazzendo qui dentro, il mio orologio non basta a tenermi sana.</p><p>Quaranta minuti all’ora zero.<br/>Prese una pastiglia fra quelle rimastole e la rigirò fra le dita. Chissà quali conoscenze erano necessarie per ideare un simile strumento. La chimica senza dubbio. Lei ne conosceva solo i fondamentali però, niente di remotamente sufficiente per competere con un qualcosa di così avanzato come la pastiglia che teneva in mano. La fisica, l’algebra, l’ingegneria: quelle erano la sua passione e il suo forte. Le mancavano i suoi scacchi e la musica. La insegnavano al Distretto 3, ma non era mai stata il suo forte. Le era sempre dispiaciuto, perché amava ascoltare le melodie tipiche del suo distretto mentre lavorava, o le registrazioni dei vincitori della competizione canora che ogni sei mesi veniva indetta dalla sua scuola. Isaac aveva una bella voce, mentre Maya si dilettava a comporre dei pezzi tutti suoi usando il software che impiegavano per la modifica dei suoni.</p><p>Trenta minuti.<br/>Non sapendo che fare, decise di sciogliersi le trecce per poi rifarle lei stessa. Di sicuro erano un disastro. Buttò via diverse ciocche di capelli che le rimasero in mano, usò le proprie dita come pettine e iniziò ad acconciarsi i capelli come meglio poteva. Non era in grado di ricreare l’acconciatura ideata dalla propria stilista – anche pensare a lei le procurava una fitta al petto – ma era in grado di farsi due trecce strette. Meglio evitare di avere i capelli in faccia, qualsiasi cosa l’attendesse nell’immediato futuro. Bastava far passare le ciocche laterali sotto quella centrale e seguire la linea della nuca fino alla fine. Sbagliò diverse volte ed era abbastanza sicura che fossero asimmetriche, ma le sentiva entrambe ben strette, perciò si ritenne soddisfatta.</p><p>Quindici minuti.<br/>Perché provava tutta quell’ansia? Aveva deciso di non andare al festino, quindi non correva alcun pericolo. Se esisteva una persona al sicuro nell’Arena, quella era lei.<br/>Però non riusciva a spiegarsi quella sensazione di occlusione al petto, proprio no. Aveva di nuovo difficoltà a respirare.<br/>Inspira, espira. Ossigeno dentro, anidride carbonica fuori. Di nuovo.</p><p>Prese l’orologio di suo padre e fissò spasmodicamente la lancetta dei minuti, che si muoveva con estrema lentezza verso le dodici. Inspira, espira.<br/>Continuò con l’operazione di respirazione meccanica per quattordici, lunghissimi minuti, quando udì un suono ruvido diffondersi nell’Arena.<br/>Nell’esatto centro della cupola un piccolo pilastro di pietra si era alzato dal terreno, con un unico zaino di medie dimensioni alla sua sommità.<br/>In quello stesso istante due persone, provenienti dai capi opposti della serra, sbucarono all’interno della cupola, dirigendosi verso il premio promesso. Non lo degnarono neanche di uno sguardo. Si avventarono fra di loro con una violenza inaudita, mulinando le spade con una padronanza tale che sembrava danzassero, invece di lottare.</p><p>Erano il maschio del Distretto 2 e la ragazza del Distretto 1, entrambi muniti di spade a lame lunghe. In un battito di ciglia, la ragazza del 4 comparve dal nulla e, nel tentativo di colpire da dietro la ragazza del 2, venne ferita al braccio. Nessuno dei  tre si fermò, nessuno di loro parve badare minimamente all’accaduto. E perché avrebbero dovuto? Tutta la loro vita aveva condotto a quel punto. Le loro grida, i loro grugniti, la loro furia non lasciava spazio ad un momento di cedimento, un attimo di distrazione: le lame sibilavano, squarciavano la pelle con la stessa facilità con cui fendevano l’aria. Erano veramente equilibrati: per ogni colpo che andava a segno ricevevano una ferita, impossibile da evitare perché ognuno di loro aveva ben due avversari da affrontare, invece che uno. Suo malgrado, Felix non riusciva a staccar loro gli occhi di dosso.<br/>Sembrava danzassero.</p><p>Una danza feroce e animale, furiosa, ma pur sempre una danza, veloce e dura e serrata, ma aggraziata a modo suo. Quanta prestanza fisica, quanto allenamento, quanta dedizione l’avevano resa possibile? Nonostante Felix ne fosse terrorizzata, non riusciva a non provare una certa meraviglia. Forse anche lei, se fosse nata in un distretto Favorito, avrebbe raggiunto quel livello di bravura e sicurezza di sé. Forse non avrebbe considerato la vittoria come un miraggio, ma una possibilità concreta.<br/>Il rombo del cannone li distrasse tutti - 1, 2, 4 e Felix, che trasalirono per la sorpresa. Sentì il panico montare dentro di lei. Chi era appena morto? Chi?<br/>Non Jack, non Jack, non Jack…<br/>Aveva le dita ficcate nel palmo della mano per l’ansia e sentiva il dolore pungente diramarsi da lì, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Troppe sensazioni, troppe emozioni tutte insieme, non riusciva  a gestirle, quello era l’unico modo per restare ancorata alla realtà e non perdere il senno.</p><p>I Favoriti avevano ripreso a combattere, con più ferocia di prima, ma i loro colpi si erano fatti più potenti, meno precisi, i loro versi più quieti, perché ora – Felix se ne rese conto – ora facevano sul serio. Ora non davano più spettacolo, ora stavano lottando senza esclusione di colpi. Ed erano stanchi, esausti, e ognuno di loro era bravo tanto quanto gli altri due. Adesso dovevano veramente combattere per la propria vita.<br/>Un’altra figura entrò sfrecciando nella serra. Un ragazzo. Una mano, la destra, penzolava al suo fianco, inerte.</p><p>Felix si precipitò giù.<br/>Lo sapeva che era troppo tardi, lo sapeva. Non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo per fare niente. Che cosa aveva intenzione di fare, poi? Non lo sapeva! Non lo sapeva, non lo sapeva, non lo sapeva! Ma qualcosa era scattato dentro di lei, come una corda troppo tesa pronta a spezzarsi ed eccola lì, sul punto di farlo, mentre lei correva a perdifiato per i corridoi minacciosi dell’Arena. L’unico suono che udiva era il ritmico pulsare del proprio cuore che batteva come un tamburo sui suoi timpani, come una marcia bellicosa che caricava il suo assalto. Stava scendendo i gradini due a due: atterrò con troppo slancio sul terzultimo scalino della rampa, mise male il piede e rovinò al suolo atterrando sulla guancia sinistra. Mille stelle esplosero nella sua visuale buia e si rialzò a fatica, boccheggiando, riprese la corsa con passo barcollante ma deciso. Nulla l’avrebbe fermata. Nemmeno il rombo del cannone che quasi la fece cadere di nuovo. Un singhiozzo senza lacrime le sfuggì dalle labbra, l’angoscia che l’attanagliava in una morsa: poteva essere Jack, quasi sicuramente era Jack, non voleva che fosse Jack, no, no, ti prego, non Jack…</p><p>Che idiota! Ma come gli era saltato in mente di andarsi a ficcare in una situazione come quella? Perché non aveva trovato un  posto sicuro dove nascondersi e aspettare? Perché non aveva fatto come lei? E perché lei aveva deciso di salire così in alto? Perché aveva scelto un nascondiglio così lontano? O era solo la sua mente che immaginava tutto e finalmente aveva ceduto all’illusione degli Strateghi, che volevano farle credere che non vi fosse fine a quel maledetto posto? Aveva ceduto? Perché i corridoi erano così tanti? Perché le scale non finivano mai? Perché…<br/>Cadde di nuovo, stavolta alzarsi fu più difficile di prima. Si rese conto di non avere assolutamente nulla con sé. Né la borraccia, né le pasticche, né un’arma. Quella l’aveva Jack. Sempre che non fosse morto…</p><p>Un altro colpo di cannone, se voltava lo sguardo poteva vedere ciò che stava accadendo aldilà del vetro, là dove una carneficina si stava compiendo. L’ultima rampa di scale fu la più lunga e faticosa. Ormai trascinava i piedi per la fatica ed entrò nella serra incespicando nei propri passi. Era troppo tardi.<br/>Lo seppe dal momento in cui mise piede lì.</p><p>La ragazza del 4 e il ragazzo del 2 – Alicia e Nevio, così si chiamavano – giacevano non troppo distanti dal pilastro spuntato dal terreno, morti. La chioma bionda della ragazza copriva il suo volto, la mano giaceva inerme sul pavimento, la presa allentata sul suo gladio. Nevio aveva la gola squarciata. Felix non li degnò di ulteriori attenzioni. Li oltrepassò più in fretta che poteva, allarmata dall’assenza del suo compagno di distretto. Dov’era… e soprattutto, dov’era la ragazza del Distretto 1?<br/>Ma a quanto pareva, non era di lei che doveva preoccuparsi.<br/>Jack era stato atterrato, di nuovo. Stavolta non era un Favorito a lottare con lui. A contendersi lo zaino tanto ambito era la ragazza del Distretto 9, che stava prevedibilmente avendo la meglio su di lui. Non sembrava particolarmente forte, ma non aveva una mano fuori uso, e aveva perfino una piccola falce. La infilzò nel petto una, due, tre volte, finché i tentativi di Jack di respingerla si fecero più flebili.<br/>«NO!»</p><p>La ragazza quasi cadde per lo spavento. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Felix, poi si avventò sullo zaino che Jack ancora stringeva, glielo strappò dalle mani e con una violenza inaudita lo mulinò contro la sua testa, così forte da far volare via i suoi occhiali.<br/>Felix si era già fiondata verso di loro, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Lei era fuggita, rapida come una lepre, e Felix aveva ben altro a cui pensare. Cadde e si trascinò vicino al corpo del compagno con la forza della disperazione. Non provò il minimo sollievo nel sentire il respiro del ragazzo, perché le fu fin troppo evidente che non sarebbe durato a lungo.<br/>Il rombo del terzo cannone la fece strillare di paura, ma non era per Jack, non era per Jack, il suo petto ancora si muoveva, ancora si alzava e si abbassava…<br/>«Jack…» lo strinse al petto, delicatamente, cercando di non fargli male, cercando di proteggerlo dal mondo che li circondava, da quella ragazza che sarebbe potuta tornare in qualsiasi istante e ucciderli e vincere. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi aperti ma vacui, fuori fuoco, il pallore della sua pelle creava un contrasto spettrale con i capelli corvini. Felix gli accarezzò la nuca e con orrore la sentì umida contro la sua pelle. Sangue. Sulle sue mani. Di nuovo.</p><p>Anche la sua spalla sanguinava. Erano tagli non troppo profondi, irregolari, frutto di una mano inesperta, ma la lama era stata terribilmente affilata, perché la giacca e la maglia al di sotto erano ridotte a brandelli. Provò a strapparle per avere una visuale più chiara sulle sue ferite, ma lui le afferrò spasmodicamente il braccio e le fece cenno di no. Provò a parlare ma non uscì nulla dalle sue labbra. Solo la testa che si muoveva a scatti facendo segno di no. La sua mano le stringeva il gomito, l’unica parte di lei che riusciva a raggiungere, e intanto lei lo cullava, guardandosi attorno disperata. Non c’era nessuno che poteva aiutarla. I Favoriti erano morti. Jack stava morendo. Lei era sola. «Jack… Non… Ti prego, ti prego…»                        </p><p>Ti prego cosa? Ti prego non morire? Ti prego non lasciarmi? Anche lui sembrava dirle la stessa cosa. Ti prego non. Ti prego non lasciarmi. Ti prego, basta. Questo era ciò che percepiva dalla sua testa che faceva no, diceva no, e dalla sua bocca che non parlava, e dai suoi occhi che piano piano si chiudevano e dalla sua presa che si faceva sempre più debole.<br/>Felix lo aveva stretto a sé in un abbraccio che non aveva mai dato a nessuno. Com’era leggero fra le sue braccia. Sentiva i suoi rantolii e il respiro sempre più affrettato, la pelle che scottava e i battiti del cuore sempre più deboli, poi non sentì più niente. Solo il cannone.</p><p>«No! No, no, no, no, Jack, Jack…» lo scosse per svegliarlo ma lui rimase impassibile. Gli occhi erano come biglie. La testa ciondolava per inerzia. Quella vista la fece urlare proprio come aveva urlato il ragazzo gettato giù da centocinquanta metri, un grido lungo e spezzato, una richiesta di aiuto che nessuno avrebbe esaudito. Jack era morto e ciò che giaceva accanto a lei non era nient’altro che un corpo, un oggetto inanimato che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad aggiustare. Non posso- io… Posso aggiustare, posso sistemare…<br/>Di sicuro i Favoriti avevano delle bende, dei medicinali, qualcosa che poteva sistemare la situazione, un anestetico, qualcosa per fermare l’infezione…</p><p>Un singhiozzo le squarciò il petto. Poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Felix scoppiò a piangere come una bambina e ad urlare come una bestia ferita. Non aveva mai, in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno quando era morta sua madre, pianto in quel modo. Forse perché sua madre non era morta fra le sue braccia e il suo sangue non le aveva imbrattato le mani, i vestiti, il viso, forse perché non aveva sentito il cuore fermarsi contro il suo che invece batteva all’impazzata, forse perché non aveva avvertito l’ultimo respiro fluire via dalla sua bocca e l’anima, o qualsiasi cosa rendesse Jack sé stesso, abbandonare per sempre il corpo, rendendolo così pesante sulla sua spalla… Così pesante, troppo, perché lei potesse sostenerlo… Non aveva mai messo le mani fra i capelli, o preso a pugni il muro, o morso il palmo per provare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse quel dolore…</p><p>Allora l’espressione cuore infranto era vera, aveva un senso. Sentiva un male terribile all’altezza del petto, là dove c’era stato Jack e ora non c’era niente, là dove aveva eretto mille difese e creato mille barriere e tutte quante cadevano in pezzi davanti agli occhi di tutta Panem. «Jack, ti prego, apri gli occhi…»<br/>Ma Jack non si svegliava. Felix non ci voleva credere, voleva abbandonare ogni traccia di razionalità rimastole, eppure Jack non l’avrebbe mai presa in giro così. Non avrebbe mai permesso una sofferenza del genere, non l’avrebbe mai, mai, mai abbandonata all’estremo dolore che la sua voce, ormai deformata, esprimeva. Non l’avrebbe mai fatta aspettare così tanto. Così Felix si arrese all’evidenza, si arrese alla verità che aveva predetto e perfino auspicato: Jack era morto, ed era morto per mano altrui, non sua.</p><p>Allora perché non riusciva a respirare? Allora perché non riusciva nemmeno a pensare ispira ed inspira, inspira ed espira¸ allora perché si sentiva morire e invece continuava a vivere, perché sentiva la realtà infrangersi e il mondo cadere in pezzi e invece non crollava? Perché provava dei sentimenti così diversi dalla realtà che la circondava? L’Arena era silenziosa, taciturna, e lei guaiva come una bestia mutilata e nessuno la uccideva, nessuno poneva fine al suo dolore, possibile che fossero tutti così cattivi, così impietosi, così privi di compassione? L’avevano messa in quell’Arena per morire e ora che desiderava farlo la lasciavano vivere? Che crudeltà era mai quella? Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarselo? Lei aggiustava pezzi rotti! Lei voleva fare il meccanico! Lei giocava a scacchi!<br/>Che colpe erano quelle?</p><p>Che colpa aveva Jack, che giaceva accanto a lei, gli occhi semiaperti e vuoti, senza meta, scoloriti, non suoi, vitrei, spaventosi… Felix non sopportava la vista di quella cosa. Non era Jack, non aveva gli occhiali… Gli occhiali!</p><p>Erano diversi metri più giù, una lente ormai rotta – come il suo cuore, come la sua vita, come tutto ormai. La montatura standard del Distretto 3 le ricordò casa e mai come quel momento desiderò la protezione delle braccia di suo padre, della tranquillità del suo negozio, della razionalità di una mossa sulla scacchiera. Lì tutto aveva un senso. Qui, niente lo aveva. Per un istante Felix vagliò l’ipotesi di tenerli per sé  ma decise di rimetterli sul volto del proprietario, perché di sicuro Isaac e i suoi genitori avrebbero voluto… Un altro singhiozzo che le mozzò il respiro. Non avevano più Jack! La loro famiglia era distrutta e smembrata, proprio come lui, proprio come il suo cadavere, proprio come tutte le famiglie di tutti i tributi caduti in quei sessantanove anni di Giochi, proprio come tutti quelli che sarebbero venuti in eterno perché non si poteva, non si riusciva a fermarli… Era annientata, proprio come le alte sfere volevano. Non erano altro che pedine nelle loro mani. Felix era stata al loro gioco per tutto quel tempo – perché quando lo aveva lasciato questo aveva desiderato, che qualcun altro lo uccidesse per lei, che la colpa non ricadesse su di lei – ed ora che aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava si rendeva conto che Jack non era il Re, perché il Re era morto, ma la partita non era terminata. Toccava alla Regina fare Scaccomatto. E lei… lei era livida. Lei era la loro pedina. Tu volevi che morisse per mani altrui¸ mormorò la voce di sua madre nella sua testa, sta attenta a ciò che desideri. Adesso… adesso il gioco continuava, e Felix, da brava pedina qual era, aveva ancora una cosa da fare.</p><p>Doveva ucciderla.<br/>Voleva ucciderla.</p><p>Voleva vendetta. Voleva sentire la sua vita scorrere via da lei allo stesso modo in cui aveva sentito la vita scorrere via da Jack, voleva che soffrisse esattamente come stava soffrendo lei in quel momento e piangeva perché sapeva che non era possibile, chiunque Lucy amasse – Lucy, quello era il nome della ragazza del 9, quello era il nome della ragazza morta – chiunque le fosse caro era fuori di lì, fuori da quell’Arena, in un posto che Felix non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere e su cui mai avrebbe potuto scatenare la propria ira. Si rese conto di star precipitando in una spirale che non portava a nulla di buono, che non sarebbe sopravvissuta senza un piano, che in realtà neanche le importava della propria sopravvivenza… Quello che voleva era assassinare la ragazza del Distretto 9. Ormai Felix si persa nel buio. Ma quando si vaga nell’ombra troppo a lungo, si comincia a vedere. Vedeva una donna morta che camminava, poco distante da lei. Una donna che non meritava di vivere perché aveva reciso il filo della vita di Jack, perché l’aveva guardato negli occhi mentre lo infilzava, perché aveva guardato lei negli occhi quando l’aveva pregata – no aveva urlato, lo aveva   u r l a t o – e poi era fuggita e si era liberata del corpo di Jack allo stesso modo in cui ci si libera dalle incombenze.</p><p>Felix inforcò con delicatezza gli occhiali sul viso di Jack. Gli abbassò le palpebre e rabbrividì al contatto. Quello era un oggetto ormai. La scintilla che gli dava la vita, l’energia che lo aveva mosso nei suoi quindici anni di vita – quindici – era sparita. Non esisteva strumento al mondo che lo potesse riaggiustare. Nemmeno con un meccanico bravo come lei. Gli sfilò il coltello dalla cintura e lo sistemò sul fianco sinistro. Era come se Jack avesse previsto la propria morte. Non puoi aggiustare tutto, Felix. Devi imparare a lasciar andare. Inginocchiata al suo capezzale scuoteva la testa, incapace di farlo. Voleva restare sempre lì. Voleva addormentarsi abbracciata a lui e dargli tutto il proprio calore, per riportarlo in vita. Che le importava se pochi metri giù giacevano i corpi di altri ragazzi della loro età, ai quali nessuno stava mostrando il cordoglio che lei stava riservando a Jack? Nessun hovercraft era giunto per loro perché Felix si stava trattenendo lì. Se si fosse rifiutata di andarsene, quanto avrebbero aspettato?<br/>La risposta non tardò a palesarsi.</p><p>Per un istante, calò la notte. La luce rosa della cupola, i bagliori dei minerali, tutto scomparve. Poi si illuminarono solo i minerali dell’uscita alla sua destra, quella che l’assassina aveva imboccato. Felix capì al volo le intenzioni degli Strateghi. Intendevano condurla verso il proprio destino attraverso una strana luce più spaventosa del buio stesso.<br/>Felix chiuse gli occhi. Non temeva quell’oscurità, anche se avvertiva quel doloroso senso di perdita. Asciugò le lacrime e accarezzò la fronte di Jack per l’ultima volta. Se fosse morta, le loro bare sarebbero state deposte nella stessa fossa, nell’area del cimitero che i loro genitori avrebbero ritenuto più adeguata. Se fosse sopravvissuta… non le sarebbe rimasto niente da accarezzare.</p><p>Una parte di lei sapeva che ciò che stava facendo non era permesso. Non poteva rimanere lì accanto al suo corpo più a lungo di così. Non poteva mostrare un cordoglio così profondo in diretta televisiva. Non perché non facesse audience, anzi, ma perché era espressione di qualcosa di inaccettabile, quasi sedizioso. Quando gli Hunger Games erano stati concepiti come punizione per la ribellione dei Distretti, intendevano piantare il seme della discordia non solo fra distretti diversi, ma anche all’interno del distretto stesso. Quante volte era capitato che entrambi i tributi del 2 arrivassero in finale? Agli occhi di Capitol City lei doveva essere riconoscente per le opportunità che aveva guadagnato in quella giornata: non dover assassinare il suo amico e la possibilità di vincere. Poco contava che entrambe non avessero più valore per lei. Non voleva vincere. Voleva ucciderla. Punto. Una volta esaurite anche le energie per odiare, non le sarebbe rimasto più niente.</p><p>Si assicurò che gli occhiali di Jack fossero al loro posto, sul suo volto esangue, poi si alzò – che fatica, era come trascinare un masso ogni volta che spostava il piede – e seguì il sentiero luminoso che avevano creato apposta per lei. Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato quella finale, nemmeno lei. Tre contro Nove. C’era della poesia in quel concetto, una metrica che solo una mente matematica come la sua avrebbe saputo cogliere.<br/>Seguì i frammenti di luce fuori dalla serra e attraverso i corridoi, salendo scale e attraversando ponti, finché, non molto tempo dopo, l’inno di Panem si propagò con la sua spietata solennità penetrandole fin dentro le ossa, bloccandola sul posto. Di certo il festino aveva sortito gli effetti sperati. Solo quella mattina erano in otto. Adesso rimanevano due.</p><p>La ragazza del Distretto 1, Anya; il ragazzo del 2, Nevio; la ragazza del 4, Alicia; Jack; i ragazzi del 5, del 7 e dell’11: Louis, Woody e Bash… Berry? Tanto non importava nulla. Ormai erano solo nomi. I tributi caduti dovevano ritenersi fortunati se esisteva qualcuno che ancora li ricordava, anche se quel qualcuno non avrebbe mai mosso un dito per salvarli da morte certa, nemmeno se ne avesse avuto l’occasione. A parte uno, certo. Aveva brillato in cielo un’ultima volta, luminoso come era stato in vita, poi era sparito per sempre, lasciando posto a dei perfetti sconosciuti la cui scomparsa non era stata lamentata da nessuno.</p><p>Finito l’inno, l’Arena tornò della stessa luminosità di prima. Non intravedeva più l’alone rosa della serra, ma i minerali brillavano di quella luce fredda che li aveva illuminati per tutta la durata di quei Giochi. Dovevano essere durati quattro giorni, cinque al massimo. Non era certa del tempo perché dopo aver curato Jack erano entrambi sprofondati in un sonno senza sogni troppo lungo per quantificarlo. Pensare a lui non minacciò minimamente di farla piangere di nuovo. Quel buco al centro del petto c’era sempre, anche quando la sua mente si focalizzava su altro, come in quel momento, poichè c’era un unico motivo che avrebbe spinto di gli Strateghi ad interrompere la sua personalissima via lattea. Lei era vicina.</p><p>«Dove sei?»<br/>La voce le uscì rauca dopo tutto quel piangere e urlare, perciò si schiarì la voce e riprovò, ottenendo un tono che fosse udibile da orecchie umane nelle vicinanze. «Dove sei? Lo so che sei qui vicino.»<br/>Udì un fruscio alla sua sinistra e la punta di uno stivale fare capolino da una delle colonne. Non sapeva neanche nascondersi per bene. Che inetta.<br/>«Esci da lì, o ti vengo a prendere io.»</p><p>La ragazza doveva aver fatto due più due nella sua testa e aveva capito che non c’era proprio nessuna via d’uscita. Non poteva nascondersi più di così, non poteva aspettare che la tempesta passasse e riemergere una volta che si fossero calmate le acque. Doveva affrontarla, perché l’unico ostacolo rimasto era Felix. Che stringeva in mano il pugnale di Jack e si stava fisicamente trattenendo per non saltarle addosso e fare scempio di lei.<br/>Ed eccola là, che usciva allo scoperto, guardinga, sporca e dalle guance scavate, i capelli unti e le labbra screpolate. Della bellissima ragazza elogiata da tutti per il suo otto in addestramento rimaneva soltanto una pallida ombra, una brutta imitazione che sembrava quasi irrispettosa in un luogo come quello. Forse anche lei aveva quell’aspetto grottesco, ma lo giudicò giusto. Ciò che stava per fare era grottesco. I suoi intenti, il suo cuore, erano grotteschi. Non vi era niente di umano in lei in quel momento, solo l’abisso.</p><p>Notò che la ragazza aveva una fasciatura sanguinante alla mano. Le bende sarebbero state bianche, sterili, pulite, non fosse stato per la macchia di sangue che si allargava a vista d’occhio. «Quello era il dono? Delle garze sterili?»<br/>«E del cibo» rispose la ragazza. «Mi sono state utili, perché lui mi ha morso. Mi ha quasi strappato via la carne dalla mano.»<br/>«Jack?»<br/>«Non lo so come si chiamava, era il tuo compagno di distretto.»<br/>Gelo.<br/>«Si chiamava Jack. Jack Finnigan.»</p><p>«Lui.» Gettò lo zaino a terra e strinse la sua piccola falce con la mano sinistra, pronta a difendersi. Ma non osava avvicinarsi, ancora no. Nessuna delle due era una combattente. Ma c’era una cosa che distingueva Felix da quella ragazza. A Felix non importava di vincere. Felix voleva solo vendicarsi. Voleva prendere qualcosa in cambio della sua perdita. Ad ogni azione ne corrisponde una uguale e opposta. La legge della natura. E Felix era una cittadina modello.</p><p>Avanzò verso di lei con l’intento di spingerla contro una colonna. La ragazza indietreggiò ma iniziò ad agitare la falce davanti a sé per tenerla lontana. Descriveva una semicirconferenza imperfetta, perché quella non era la sua mano maestra. La destra gliel’aveva messa fuori uso Jack. Ironico, anche quello. Felix intercettò la parabola della falce con il proprio braccio, spinse con tutta la forza che aveva in avanti e verso l’alto nel tentativo di bloccare il suo polso sulla colonna, ma lei iniziò ad agitarsi e a scalciare, a reagire con ogni mezzo che possedeva, perché voleva vivere, ma non aveva capito che aveva fatto male i conti. Felix provò a darle una ginocchiata all’inguine e riuscì solo a metà nel proprio intento. La colpì ma lei le diede una testata, rompendole in naso un’altra volta. Stelle dorate brillarono davanti ai suoi occhi,  eppure l’adrenalina fece passare tutto in secondo piano, la faceva agitare il coltello davanti a sé per tenerla lontana, mentre si puliva il naso con la manica e si preparava all’ennesima emorragia nasale. Lucy era piegata su sé stessa e si teneva la testa con la mano. La guardò con rabbia e si avventò su di lei, ma Felix era pronta e la prese per i polsi al volo, lottando contro lo svantaggio della propria statura, stringendo quanto più poteva i fragili polsi fra le dita, conficcando le unghie sporche nella pelle. Lucy squittì ma la caricò con tutta la potenza di cui era capace e per poco non sa sopraffece, Felix fu costretta a scivolare su un lato e lasciarla andare, ma nel fare ciò la tirò un po’ a sé, per tentare di sbilanciarla. Funzionò ma di poco: Lucy barcollò in avanti e lei ebbe il tempo di spingerla per gettarla a terra, ma la ragazza cadde in ginocchio e si allontanò carponi, urlando per il duro contatto fra la ferita e il terreno. Felix si avventò su di lei, la trafisse alla schiena, una, due, tre volte, aggrappandosi ai suoi vestiti per rimanere in groppa perché si dibatteva, santo cielo se si dibatteva!<br/>Felix perse l’equilibrio e scivolò sul pavimento. Lucy tentava di trascinava in avanti piangendo. Tentava di recuperare la sua falce.</p><p>Piangeva? Lei?<br/>Con quale coraggio!<br/>Un moto di rabbia la colse e la spinse a rialzarsi, a zoppicare quanto più velocemente possibile verso la falce abbandonata ad un metro di distanza dalla ragazza e a spedirla via con un calcio, per poi schiacciare sotto il suo stivale la mano ferita della ragazza, che gridò come un animale ferito. Musica per le sue orecchie. Continuò ad esercitare pressione, così tanta che sentiva il sangue fluire fuori e una macchiolina allargarsi sulla pietra sottostante. Lucy urlava e si dibatteva e Felix le diede un calcio che aprì uno squarcio sulle sue labbra, vermiglie come le ferite sulla sua schiena. Non bastava, non bastava.<br/>Che si fosse trasformata in un animale? Aveva sentito l’odore del sangue e ora aveva l’acquolina in bocca. Ormai loro due erano le Favorite. Si equilibravano in forza, combattevano senza esclusioni di colpi, ma chi è che stava vincendo, eh? Chi?</p><p>«Tu! Stai vincendo tu!»<br/>Non si accorse di aver urlato finchè Lucy non le rispose con voce graffiante, alterata dal sangue che cadeva. Felix le salì cavalcioni, proprio come lei aveva fatto con Jack, la prese per il bavero e le riversò contro tutto il suo odio e il suo disprezzo. «Tu lo hai ucciso! Sei stata tu! Perché lo hai fatto?»<br/>Perfino la sua testa ciondolava come quella di Jack quando lo aveva scosso. Era proprio scritto che doveva diventare cadavere. Ma la domanda parve scuoterla molto di più delle sue mani. «Perché sono gli Hunger Games! Ho dovuto!»<br/>«NO! Tu non dovevi fare niente!» Non doveva ucciderlo. «Io ti ho implorato di non farlo!»<br/>Ma cosa poteva fregare a lei delle preghiere di Felix? Provò ad allontanarla da sé, spingendola via con le mani e agitandosi per quanto poteva, ma le ferite vecchie e nuove l’avevano provata troppo. Felix lo intuiva. Non ne aveva la certezza perché lei stessa era sul punto di cadere e di non rialzarsi più – il dolore pulsante al ginocchio, quando aveva battuto? – e quindi infilzò il coltello nella spalla dell’avversaria proprio nello stesso punto in cui lei aveva colpito Jack. «Tu! Meriti! Di! MORIRE!»</p><p>Sottolineò ogni parola con una coltellata, sentendo il suo sangue che le schizzava in faccia, le sue mani che si facevano meno decise, le gambe meno poderose. Era giusto così, era giusto che pagasse col sangue, che fosse cosciente per tutto il tempo, che fosse consapevole di star per morire, che era morta a causa sua, a causa di una ragazzina mingherlina ma determinata a vendicare il suo amico…<br/>Sputò sul viso di Lucy altro sangue. Colava dal naso nella sua bocca e proprio non riusciva a digerirlo. Quel pensiero la fece scoppiare a ridere e la trafisse al centro del petto. Si muoveva ancora! Adesso l’avrebbe finita…</p><p>Prese il manico del coltello e tirò, ma non venne fuori dal suo petto. Per un attimo venne colta dal panico – come l’avrebbe uccisa? – poi l’evidenza si mostrò in tutta la sua semplicità. Aveva due mani sane, lei. E una carotide tesa proprio davanti a sé.<br/>E così, proprio come era successo a lei durante il Bagno di Sangue, mise i palmi sulla gola della ragazza, e iniziò a stringere. Lucy si agitava con più forza di prima, benchè, come Felix stessa sapeva, nemmeno lei immaginasse di avere tutto quell’ardore rimasto. Era difficile rimanere in equilibrio e stringere con tutta la rabbia che aveva – le sue mani insanguinate scivolavano sulla sua pelle – ma l’avrebbe uccisa, senza dubbio. Vedeva il volto farsi cianotico, le mani dibattersi furiosamente sul suo viso nel tentativo di allontanarla, il corpo muoversi alla cieca nel tentativo di rubare una sola piccolissima boccata d’aria… Ma Felix la sentiva. Proprio come aveva voluto.<br/>La vita che l’abbandonava.</p><p>Ben presto, o molto tempo dopo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, il tempo aveva smesso di esistere ormai, con un ultimo, lunghissimo, sibilante ansito, Lucy smise di muoversi e Felix continuò a stringere, anche quando le trombe squillarono di gioia e la voce di Claudius Templesmith annunciò: «Signore e signori, la vincitrice dei Sessantanovesimi Hunger Games!»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Capitolo due! Speriamo che vi piaccia!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nessuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ritmico <em>bip</em> del suo cuore la trasportò dolcemente verso la realtà.</p><p>Emerse dal sonno profondo e senza sogni sbattendo le palpebre, percependo il proprio respiro, incapace di mettere a fuoco l’ambiente che la circondava: era bianco, quasi sgranato, come una foschia. Provava una strana sensazione di occlusione al petto.</p><p>Una mano grande e callosa accarezzava la sua. <em>Babbo?</em></p><p>No, non era suo padre, ma ci andava vicino. «Beetee?»</p><p>«Buongiorno» Felix riuscì a percepire il sorriso nel suo tono di voce. «Finalmente ti sei svegliata.»</p><p>Ormai definitivamente cosciente, Felix tentò di sedersi, ma si ritrovò impossibilitata a farlo. Beetee premette un pulsante su un telecomando e l’estremità superiore del letto si reclinò, permettendole di guardare in faccia il suo mentore. Felix ansimò per lo sforzo. Era difficile respirare. Diverso. Avvertiva un cambiamento che non riusciva a decifrare. Il monitor che registrava la sua frequenza cardiaca diede voce alla sua agitazione, i <em>bip</em> erano sempre più ravvicinati.</p><p>«No, non agitarti. Ecco, tieni.» Beetee le sistemò delicatamente gli occhiali sul naso e si risedette sulla sedia, dedicandole uno sguardo carico d’affetto. Quelli non erano i suoi occhiali. Ci vedeva, ci vedeva benissimo! I suoi, quelli bianchi dalla tipica montatura standard del Distretto Tre, ormai non andavano più bene da anni. La sua miopia era peggiorata col tempo, ma non riuscivano a permettersi degli occhiali nuovi. Quelli che indossava in quel momento, invece… «Non ricordavo che il mondo fosse così ricco di particolari.»</p><p>Beetee le sorrise, ma Felix avvertì la sua preoccupazione. «Che c’è? Che è successo?»</p><p>«I Giochi sono finiti da tre giorni, ormai. Adesso è sera. Hai avuto un’ottima ripresa, i medici sono molto soddisfatti di te.» Stropicciò gli occhi con la punta delle dita e sospirò. Lo faceva sempre quando era stanco o nervoso. «I Giochi sono stati piuttosto emozionanti, lo dicono tutti. Non grandiosi come quelli di due anni fa, ma non noiosi come quelli dell’anno scorso.»</p><p>«Qual è il problema allora?»</p><p>«Sono durati solo cinque giorni, Felix. Un’edizione particolarmente corta. L’entusiasmo è tenuto vivo dagli Strateghi, ma temono che in assenza di una tua pronta apparizione possa scemare.»</p><p>«Ma…» Felix tossì. Quella sensazione di occlusione proprio non se ne andava. «Ma di solito passa sempre qualche giorno prima che il Vincitore si mostri al pubblico…»</p><p>«Tre giorni è tutto ciò che hanno concesso a te. Domani alle tre in punto ci sarà il riepilogo dei tuoi Giochi e dopodomani l’intervista con Caesar. Per questo i medici sono estremamente soddisfatti di te. Ti stai riprendendo bene e reagisci in modo positivo ai trattamenti intensivi.»</p><p>«Certo, immagino che siano proprio preoccupati per la mia salute.» Felix strinse le labbra. Visto che stava subendo trattamenti intensivi, doveva aver subito più danni di quel che ricordava. «Diagnosi e prognosi?»</p><p>«Hai subito una notevole deviazione al setto nasale. Due volte. Ti è stata sistemata come prima cosa. Il tuo naso è esattamente come prima.»</p><p>«Ma io non riesco a respirare. Non bene. Non come prima. Che è successo?»</p><p>«In secondo luogo» Beetee sembrò ignorarla «Denutrizione. Sei stata estremamente parsimoniosa sia con l’acqua che con il cibo, però poi li hai persi quando vi hanno condotto alla Serra della Serpe per la prima volta. Dopodiché, ti sei nutrita di sole pasticche. Hai perso tanto, tanto peso.»</p><p>«Sì, l’ho notato anche io» Felix provò a sbirciare sotto le coperte, per vedere se le costole fossero ancora così sporgenti, ma una stretta fasciatura che fino ad allora non aveva notato glielo impedì. Ecco che cos’era che la opprimeva. «Che cosa mi è successo al petto? Non mi ricordo niente.»</p><p>«E’ normale che tu non ricordi niente» Beetee si tolse gli occhiali con un gesto rapido e iniziò a pulire le lenti con un lembo della camicia. Anche questo lo faceva quando non era a proprio agio. «Non ti ricordi niente perché non ti è successo niente.»</p><p>«Allora perché? Perché questa fasciatura?» I segnali acustici dell’elettrocardiogramma si fecero più ansiosi. «Dimmelo, ti prego.»</p><p>«Gli Strateghi hanno deciso di intervenire chirurgicamente su di te. L’insufficienza alimentare e l’intensa attività fisica hanno portato ad una drastica perdita di peso che ha intaccato il tuo aspetto fisico in un modo troppo invasivo per essere tollerato. A detta loro, è stato per il tuo bene.» Il tono che aveva esprimeva perfettamente tutto il biasimo che provava. «Io ho fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per evitarlo… Ma non è valso a niente. Mi dispiace.»</p><p>«Non è colpa tua» mormorò Felix. E così le avevano ritoccato il seno perché non era abbastanza attraente. «Se ne saranno accorti quando mi sono levata la maglietta per darla a Jack.»</p><p>Per diversi minuti rimasero in silenzio, entrambi in contemplazione dei propri fallimenti. Una stoccata di tristezza la investì. Sarebbe stato dolore, non fosse stato per le medicine che aveva in corpo che diluivano ogni emozione, perfino l’incredulità e l’offesa per ciò che le avevano fatto. Una parte di sé era oltraggiata, ma era così piccola e distante che quasi non aveva voce. La sorprendeva di più il fatto di essere sorpresa. Mandavano ogni anno ventiquattro bambini al macello, disporre del suo corpo a loro uso e consumo era davvero così impensabile?</p><p>Saggiò i propri seni con delicatezza. Non erano come li aveva prima. Prima che l’Arena li deformasse così tanto da offendere il gusto della Capitale. Beetee dovette intuire i suoi pensieri perché le spiegò ciò che i medici gli avevano riportato tutti compiaciuti. Erano delle protesi di ultimissima generazione, che sarebbero durate per tutta la vita. L’innesto avrebbe permesso ai suoi tessuti di svilupparsi seguendo la forma naturale del seno, trovando un appoggio funzionale sia a breve che a lungo termine: al momento, servivano principalmente per conferire un minimo di volume alla figura, che sarebbe stata enfatizzata ad arte dalla sua stilista. Con il passare del tempo, seguendo il regime alimentare che loro stessi le avevano prescritto, il seno sarebbe tornato alla normalità, solo leggermente più abbondante – in  assenza della protesi non c’era alcuna garanzia che sarebbe tornato come prima. Forse qualcuno aveva fatto un commento poco appropriato su di lei, perché il resoconto di Beetee era stato pungente e rabbioso.</p><p>«Non capisco» Felix chiuse gli occhi. Stanca, era tanto stanca. «Se mi hanno aggiustato il naso e ritoccato il seno, perché non hanno sistemato la vista?»</p><p>«E’ stato fatto un sondaggio. Per colmare l’attesa.» Beetee sembrava mortificato, neanche fosse stata colpa sua. «Agli abitanti di Capitol City piaci di più con gli occhiali che senza. Hanno scelto loro il colore e il modello della montatura.»</p><p>Ovviamente.</p><p>«Wiress come sta?»</p><p>«E’ rimasta qui a Capitol. Torneremo tutti insieme.»</p><p>«No, non tutti insieme.» Le medicine che aveva in circolo dovevano essere veramente potenti, perché quella considerazione l’avrebbe distrutta se fosse stata completamente lucida. Invece si sentiva solo lambita dalla tristezza, come se uno scudo fosse frapposto fra lei e l’onda di dolore pronta a travolgerla. L’impatto la sfiorava appena e di questo era grata. «E’ triste perché non ha vinto lui ma ho vinto io?»</p><p>«Si è sempre tristi quando si perdono tributi. Sempre. Purtroppo, è una cosa che imparerai anche tu.» Beetee premette un altro tasto e due senza-voce entrarono nella stanza, poggiando due piatti sul tavolino reclinabile attaccato al letto di Felix. Poi se ne andarono.</p><p>«Sono qui per assicurarmi che tu mangi» il suo mentore scoprì il primo piatto e l’odore del brodo si diffuse nell’aria. Sorrise alla sua espressione delusa. «Non è quel riso del Distretto Quattro che ti piace tanto, ma al momento il tuo stomaco non è in grado di sopportarlo.»</p><p>Quel misero pasto, infatti, le riempì lo stomaco fino all’orlo, tanto che riuscì solo ad assaggiare un boccone della mela cotta che lo accompagnava. La sonnolenza iniziò a farsi strada dentro di lei. Stropicciò gli occhi da sotto gli occhiali ma non volle arrischiarsi a toglierli. Toglierli significava essere vinta dal sonno, il sonno significava perdita di freni inibitori, di controllo, e chi avrebbe fatto la guardia ora che era sola?</p><p>«Non ti preoccupare» Beetee doveva aver capito ciò che le passava per la testa. Le tolse gli occhiali e le accarezzò la guancia. «Non ci sono pericoli qui. Ma resterò accanto a te fino a che non ti addormenterai.»</p><p>Felix fece appena in tempo ad annuire e scivolò di nuovo nell’oblio.</p><p>Quando si risvegliò sul tavolino vi era un passato di verdure che quasi la fece piangere per la sua delicatezza e un purè di patate talmente sostanzioso che non riuscì a finire nemmeno per metà. Era così gustoso, sperava di farsi dare la ricetta così da poterlo rifare a casa. Ai piedi del letto vi era un accappatoio e sul pavimento delle ciabatte. Alzarsi fu un’impresa piuttosto faticosa, soprattutto perché era estremamente consapevole di ogni movimento che i suoi seni facevano. Visualizzava nella sua testa quei corpi estranei dentro di lei, che sobbalzavano appena ad ogni passo che faceva. Si domandò se quell’estrema consapevolezza sarebbe rimasta nei suoi pensieri, come un programma secondario perennemente in funzione, o se l’abitudine l’avrebbe trasformato in qualcosa di normale. Non sapeva che cosa augurarsi.</p><p>Un lieve chiacchiericcio proveniva dalla parte opposta della porta. Beetee e Wiress parlavano con il suo accompagnatore e la sua stilista, Rufus e Daesee. Rufus la vide per primo e scoppiò in un pianto di gioia. Daesee prese il viso fra le mani e le stampò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra sotto lo sguardo esasperato dei suoi mentori. Felix lasciò che Rufus e Daesee facessero di lei ciò che volevano – abbracciarla, principalmente, ed esprimere tutta la loro contentezza non curandosi del suo spazio fisico personale – poi abbracciò Wiress e si buttò fra le braccia di Beetee. Era come abbracciare suo padre e Felix lo strinse più forte. Wiress le accarezzò i capelli e le disse di andare con Daesee. «Devi prepararti per…»</p><p>«Per il riepilogo dei Giochi» concluse Beetee per lei. «Come ti senti? Debole?»</p><p>«Un po’» ammise Felix. Ma la pesantezza che iniziava ad intorpidirla non era di origine fisica, lo sapevano bene entrambi. I residui delle medicine stavano abbandonando il suo corpo.</p><p>«Dai, vieni con me! Dobbiamo renderti perfetta per la serata di stasera! Vedrai che abito di ho confezionato!» Daesee la prese sottobraccio e praticamente la trascinò verso l’ascensore, premette il pulsante con impazienza e le fece strada per tutto il terzo piano fino alla porta della sua camera. Felix abbassò la maniglia e venne investita dalle urla di gioia del suo staff di preparatori.</p><p>«TESORO! Come sei bella, come sono felice di vederti!»</p><p>«Sei stata grande nell’Arena!»</p><p>«E che coraggio hai avuto! Sei stata spet-ta-co-la-re!»</p><p>Attica, Sulpicia e Nathan l’avvolsero in un abbraccio collettivo, riempiendola di carezze e baci che Felix non rifiutò. Ciarlavano sui giochi e su quanto fossero stati emozionanti e come non riuscivano a credere che proprio lei, fra tutti i tributi, fosse riuscita a vincere. E il modo in cui aveva ucciso Lucy? Spettacolare! Una vera Vincitrice!</p><p>Felix spense l’audio e si rifugiò in un mutismo che durò per tutta la durata della sua preparazione, dal primo bagno fino all’ultimo tocco all’acconciatura prescelta. Il lavoretto di chirurgia gentilmente offerto dagli Strateghi non passò inosservato, tanto che Daesee si lamentò perché nessuno aveva chiesto il <em>suo</em> parere. «Sono la tua stilista, dovrò pur saperle queste cose, no?» Non attese la sua risposta, dando ordine ai preparatori di cospargerle il corpo di pittura bianca. Passarono i pennelli di trucco bianco pallidissimo con velocità e prestando particolare attenzione al petto, domandandole se le facessero male. Felix scosse la testa, rassicurandoli del fatto che erano bravissimi e che avevano il tocco di una fata. Nulla parve renderli più orgogliosi, così continuarono il lavoro con più entusiasmo di prima. Il loro ciarlare era così fitto che non doveva neanche far finta di prestare attenzione. I suoi pensieri scivolavano pericolosamente verso territorio proibito, ma non riuscì a fare niente per evitarlo. Più volte si riscoprì a fissarsi le mani, perfettamente pulite e guarite, alla ricerca di tracce di sangue. Anche le mani vennero cosparse di trucco perlato, ma ciò non bastò per placare la sua ricerca. Quando annunciarono di aver finito e Felix aveva assunto il colore di uno spettro, Daesee la condusse verso l’armadio, dove un manichino spuntava al centro di una collezione infinita di abiti. Daesee aveva un raffinato senso artistico, ma non si poteva affermare che fosse una persona particolarmente sensibile. C’era infatti un solo problema in quel meraviglioso abito.</p><p>Era rosso sangue.</p><p>Un rosso talmente squillante che Felix indietreggiò appena lo vide. Il corpetto aveva uno scollo a V che si inerpicava fino alle spalle che avrebbe abilmente nascosto la magrezza delle scapole. Migliaia di rubini tempestavano il tessuto, riflettendo le luci dell’armadio. L’enorme gonna sembrava la corolla di un tulipano, e proprio dei tulipani erano finemente ricamati per tutta la sua lunghezza. Migliaia e migliaia di fiori di tessuto sparsi per tutta la gonna che risalivano sul busto e prendevano vita sulla scollatura, attraverso una tecnica a Felix sconosciuta che li aveva resi tridimensionali.</p><p>«Io non me lo metto.»</p><p>«Certo che te lo metti!» rispose oltraggiata Daesee. «Lo sai quanto ci ho messo per idearlo? Per poterlo finalmente portare in vita?»</p><p>«Non mi interessa. Ci sono centinaia di abiti qui. Fammene mettere un altro.» Un abito di quel colore dopo tutto il sangue che aveva visto nell’Arena? Daesee doveva essere impazzita, se pensava che Felix avrebbe mai indossato di nuovo il rosso.</p><p>«Non credo proprio, signorina.» Daesee la spinse verso il manichino e la costrinse ad alzare le braccia. «Quest’abito racconta una storia. La <em>tua </em>storia.»</p><p>«Io non voglio indossare un abito rosso, né oggi, né mai. Per tutto il resto della mia vita. Ne ho avuto abbastanza.» Si riscoprì, però, incapace di ribellarsi a Daesee, che con l’aiuto di due Senza-Voce le stava infilando l’abito strato dopo strato. La voce della ragazza aveva cominciato a farsi lamentosa mentre la implorava di cambiare idea. «Ti prego Daesee fammi mettere un qualsiasi altro abito, uno qualsiasi!»</p><p>«No, mi dispiace. E poi risalta i tuoi bellissimi occhi.» Daesee le strinse il corsetto e le girò attorno, osservando il proprio lavoro. Forse la impietosì, perché un sorriso le addolcì lo sguardo. «Facciamo così. Questo sarà l’unico abito rosso che ti farò indossare, va bene? Solo questo, poi non ne vedrai neanche l’ombra. Qual è il tuo colore preferito?»</p><p>«Azzurro» mormorò Felix. «Azzurro polvere.»</p><p>«Perfetto. E ora, il tocco finale!» Applicò due strascichi di raso, uno per spalla, con delle spille che si mimetizzavano perfettamente con i fiori dello scollo. Daesee prese una specie di tavolozza dal tavolo e con un pennello ultimò il trucco. Dopodichè chiamò a gran voce il resto dello staff. «Venite a vedere! La nostra Vincitrice è <em>perfetta!</em>»</p><p>La trascinarono davanti ad un enorme specchio, ma fra tutte quelle persone dall’aspetto stravagante Felix fece fatica a riconoscersi.</p><p>I suoi capelli erano strettamente raccolti all’indietro in una coda alta che ricadeva sulle spalle in morbide volute ondulate. La normalità finiva lì. Tutto il suo corpo era dipinto di un bianco traslucido, facendola sembrare una bambola di porcellana. Il labbro inferiore aveva una singola striscia verticale di rossetto rosso, mentre il labbro superiore era completamente colorato, in una variante della moda corrente di Capitol City, che vedeva entrambe le labbra attraversate al centro da una singola striscia di colore. Forse Daesee voleva lanciare una nuova moda. Due grossi punti rossi, uno per guancia, si intonavano con il mascara carminio che le contornava gli occhi. L’abito esplodeva in tutta la sua prepotenza, così pesante ed ingombrante, con la gonna larga e lo strascico che sembrava il mantello di una regina. Attica propose di aggiungere un paio di guanti vermigli e il suggerimento venne accettato di buon grado. Era palese che Daesee avesse amato vederla ricoperta di sangue nell’Arena, perché le aveva donato le vesti di una principessa guerriera che usava dipingersi il viso con il sangue dei propri nemici. Ma aveva fallito così miseramente. Felix non vedeva una principessa davanti a sé. Né una guerriera. Non riusciva a vedere nemmeno sé stessa, soffocata in quegli abiti non suoi. Gli occhiali erano l’unica indicazione che là, sotto quella nuvola di sangue, c’era lei, Felix Facilis, del Distretto 3. Cercò a fondo nel riflesso qualcosa che le segnalasse la propria presenza. Ma non trovò nulla, solo una faccia bianca e uno sguardo sconfitto.</p><p>In un batter d’occhio si ritrovò ad attendere il proprio turno per presentarsi sul palco, proprio come aveva fatto diversi giorni prima per l’intervista prima dei Giochi. Solo che allora aveva atteso il turno degli altri tributi. Che adesso giacevano tre metri sottoterra, tutti. Forse anche loro sentivano quel peso enorme gravare sul petto e l’aria mancare. Forse anche lei era morta, perché non si può vivere senza respirare, giusto? Non si può…</p><p>«Prendi un bel respiro. Espira ed inspira.» La voce di Beetee giunse come da molto lontano, ma ebbe comunque il potere di farla scattare in allerta. Lui alzò le mani in un segno pacificatore e Felix si vergognò per quella reazione irrazionale. Non era più nell’Arena. A dispetto di quanto credesse, era viva e vegeta e al sicuro. Niente più tessere, niente più Mietitura. Nessuno avrebbe potuto gettarla lì dentro un’altra volta. Inspirò ed espirò, proprio come le aveva suggerito il proprio mentore.</p><p>«Adesso non devi parlare, è solo il riepilogo dei tuoi Giochi. Cosa pensi di dover fare?» Felix trovava rassicurante il modo di fare di Beetee, da professore che sa che il proprio alunno conosce la risposta. In quello non era diverso da Caesar: entrambi cercavano di far brillare il proprio interlocutore. Attica, Sulpicia e Nathan erano saliti sul palco seguiti da Rufus e Daesee, e adesso sarebbe toccato a Beetee. Lo avrebbero annunciato a momenti, poi sarebbe toccato a lei. Che cosa pensava di dover fare?</p><p>«Resistere» rispose Felix. «Non abbiamo ancora finito.»</p><p>Beetee le diede un buffetto sulla guancia e partì alla volta del palco, accolto da un applauso caloroso del pubblico. <em>Che cosa pensi di dover fare?</em> Quella domanda lasciava trapelare tanti sottintesi. Prima di tutto, che non doveva agire in quanto sé stessa. Non lo avevano fatto durante la sua prima intervista, non lo avrebbero fatto quel giorno. E nemmeno il successivo, quando avrebbe dovuto parlare per forza. L’intervista l’attendeva e avrebbe dovuto mettere su una facciata, perché non esiste che un tributo sputi in faccia alla Capitale. Non se aveva messo su un bellissimo spettacolo come aveva fatto lei.</p><p>Quella domanda era stato il modo di Beetee per ricordarle che i Giochi non erano finiti, che lei doveva continuare ad affrontarli e che doveva farlo da quel momento, perché il suo nome era stato appena pronunciato dal presentatore sul palco.</p><p>L’applauso la investì con la forza di uno tsunami. Alzò il braccio per salutare il pubblico e concesse alla folla un sorriso privo di calore. Daesee aveva voluto renderla una regina e come tale si sarebbe comportata. Niente avrebbe potuto importarle, né scalfirla. Ciò che era accaduto nell’Arena sarebbe stato presentato come una piccola défaillance. Caesar la salutò con un caloroso abbraccio e la invitò a sedersi sulla poltrona dorata che somigliava ad un trono. Felix si accomodò e, dopo alcune domande di rito, iniziò la proiezione di tre ore che rappresentava i suoi Giochi.</p><p>La linea che avevano scelto per narrare la sua storia la rappresentava come un’abile calcolatrice, dal suo cinque misurato all’addestramento alla distanza che aveva mantenuto con Caesar e il pubblico durante l’intervista. Se l’era cavata bene anche nell’Arena: nessuno degli altri aveva elaborato un piano per cercare di orientarsi, nemmeno i Favoriti, ed infatti di incontri casuali fra tributi erano stati sporadici, sebbene molto emozionanti. Anche con un membro in meno, i Favoriti erano stati micidiali.</p><p>In realtà, poco le importava del suo riepilogo. Vedersi in televisione era strano perché non si riconosceva. Vedeva una ragazza scarna e molto sveglia, ma era un’altra persona. Fosse stata lei, la vera sé stessa, non si sarebbe mai portata dietro il peso che chiaramente Jack rappresentava. Non avrebbe combattuto con tutte le proprie forze contro l’inevitabile: non sarebbe andata in cerca di provviste per aiutarlo, non si sarebbe spogliata per creare delle bende, non sarebbe corsa in suo aiuto in quell’ultimo giorno fatale. Sarebbe rimasta in disparte e avrebbe aspettato la morte degli altri e si sarebbe presa cura dell’ultimo tributo rimasto. Felix non si impegnava in cause perse, e invece eccola là, a tamponare l’emorragia di Jack che aveva la fine segnata.</p><p>Aveva come l’impressione che, allungando la mano, avrebbe potuto prendere Jack e riportarlo indietro. Rideva senza sapere che la scure si sarebbe abbattuta su di lui. Parlava con lei ignaro del destino che lo attendeva. La salutava dicendole che le voleva bene, e che sperava fosse lei a vincere. Quelle erano state le ultime parole che le aveva rivolto e pronunciato.</p><p>L’unica cosa che tradiva le emozioni della ragazza erano le sue unghie conficcate nei braccioli della poltrona.</p><p>L’interruttore delle emozioni si spense quando vide sé stessa brancolare verso il corpo quasi senza vita del ragazzo. La ragazza che si guardava attorno disperata alla ricerca di aiuto non poteva essere lei. Felix non credeva di essere capace della delicatezza che quella persona aveva nel cullare il corpo del proprio amico, né del cordoglio che stava dimostrando. A quel punto erano rimaste solo due pedine in gioco.</p><p>La violenza che sentì esplodere dentro quando Lucy fece la sua comparsa sullo schermo fu disarmante. Ormai doveva aver bucato l’imbottitura della sua poltrona con le unghie, ma non le importava. Ciò che le aveva fatto non era abbastanza, non era abbastanza. Sentì ancora una volta la pelle tesa della ragazza sotto la pelle e strinse le mani, pronta ad ucciderla di nuovo. Ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale e opposta, certo, ma allora dov’era Jack? Aveva dato alla natura una vita, quella inutile e deprecabile di Lucy, dov’era il futuro luminoso che Jack meritava? Lapis non contava come vittima sacrificale? Quante altre persone avrebbe dovuto uccidere per riaverlo indietro? Per vedere i suoi occhi animarsi di vita ancora una volta e il suo sorriso splendere sulle labbra?</p><p>Lo squillo delle trombe e l’annuncio della sua vittoria la riportò alla realtà. Felix aveva continuato a stringere nella sua morsa la gola di Lucy anche quando Claudius l’aveva proclamata vincitrice. Aveva l’aspetto di una bestia, con il sangue che colava dal naso e i denti scoperti. Gli occhi erano quasi completamente neri, senz’anima.</p><p>Felix si spaventò.</p><p>Non si riconosceva nella moda capitolina che la rendeva uguale a tutti gli altri. Non si riconosceva in quella ragazza spaventata e irrazionale che era andata contro gli esiti prevedibili della realtà per mantenere in vita qualcuno che alla fine era morto. Ma con quella ragazza, quella violenta e assassina che desiderava uccidere ancora una volta, con quella riusciva a identificarsi.</p><p>Il presidente Snow fece la sua entrata accolto dal fragore della folla. Felix si alzò in piedi in automatico, come un bravo soldatino che saluta il capitano del reggimento. Il Presidente le sorrise e Felix sentì un brivido attraversarle la schiena. Il modo in cui la guardava la faceva vergognare di sé stessa. Era <em>soddisfatto.</em></p><p>«Complimenti» le disse, prima di appuntare la corona sul suo capo. Per tutta la sua vita Felix si era considerata un’esperta giocatrice di scacchi, ma solo in quel momento si rese conto di essere nient’altro che una pedina nelle sapienti mani del Presidente Snow.</p><p>«Grazie» mormorò la ragazza. Le regine non ringraziano, ma le pedine sopravvissute alla partita sì.</p><p> La cena fu meno pesante del previsto. Non vedevano l’ora di farsi una foto con lei, di stringerle la mano e di congratularsi per l’avvincente performance che aveva offerto loro. «A saperlo prima non avrei esitato un istante a sponsorizzarti!»</p><p>Il Presidente Snow non ritenne necessario scambiare ulteriori chiacchiere con lei, cosa di cui fu grata, ma alla fine furono costretti a farsi fotografare insieme a beneficio dei giornali più famosi della Capitale. Felix sentì i brividi per tutti quegli interminabili secondi, era talmente tesa che si dimenticò come respirare, e nonostante ciò avvertì un cambiamento nell’aria, un persistente profumo di rose che sembrava emanato dal presidente stesso, ma non aveva senso, perché avrebbe dovuto impregnarsi a tal punto? La serata passò fra ricevimenti e presentazioni e alla fine Felix non riuscì a mangiare niente, così quando finalmente giunse in camera sua, lavata e con una parvenza di sé stessa riflessa allo specchio, ordinò una vellutata di zucca e formaggio morbido per cena, anche se non riuscì a mangiare molto.</p><p>Si addormentò, stremata, e quando il giorno dopo riaprì gli occhi sentì il peso della realtà gravarle addosso. Le mancò il respiro ancora una volta e si costrinse a respirare meccanicamente. Alle due avrebbe dovuto confrontarsi con Caesar riguardo i suoi Giochi, impressi a fuoco nella mente sua per l’esperienza e in quella dei cittadini per il brillante resoconto del giorno precedente. Avrebbero sviscerato ogni singolo momento di quella emozionante edizione. L’ultima della decade, tra l’altro.</p><p>Aveva chiuso con dignità un ciclo iniziato dalla feroce Enobaria, seguita dai fratelli del Distretto Uno che avevano incantato tutti e fatto da fanalino di coda per l’edizione più brillante di tutte, quella di Finnick Odair, che aveva vinto solo quattro anni prima. Al momento Finnick aveva diciotto anni e a quanto pareva amava trastullarsi con i suoi amici della Capitale che gli avevano offerto fortuna e gloria. Si domandò vagamente se sarebbe diventata come lui, negli anni successivi. Realizzò di essere una dei pochissimi Vincitori provenienti da un distretto non Favorito e che quell’anno il Distretto Tre avrebbe tirato un sospiro di sollievo dalle ristrettezze dopo più di quindici anni senza un vincitore.</p><p>Tutte quelle cose avrebbero dovuto renderla felice e riempirla di orgoglio, in qualche modo, ma tutto ciò che provava era una stolida sensazione di disagio che le impediva letteralmente di alzarsi in piedi. Era sveglia già da un po’ ma non aveva intenzione di abbandonare la sicurezza del letto e la morbidezza delle coperte. Non voleva affrontare un’altra sessione di trucco, non voleva fingere che andasse tutto bene, non voleva ricordare ciò che faceva di tutto per dimenticare. Primo fra tutti, il suo intervento chirurgico non autorizzato.</p><p>Di questo non avrebbero durante l’intervista, mai. Ma sottobanco, fra i chirurghi della capitale e coloro che avrebbero voluto sponsorizzarla se avessero saputo fin dall’inizio della sua propensione all’omicidio, si sarebbe ampiamente discusso della deformità del suo seno estremamente provato dalle sofferenze dell’Arena. Il suo corpo sarebbe stato sulla bocca di tutti nei salotti privati, la sua vergogna davanti agli occhi di chiunque negli spazi pubblici. Alle due in punto ogni attività sarebbe stata sospesa per permettere ad ogni cittadino di Panem di sentirla parlare. Al Tre avrebbero allestito la piazza centrale a festa e il giorno dopo tutto il distretto l’avrebbe accolta a braccia aperte a casa, compreso suo padre. Pensare a lui la riempì di vergogna, tanto da farle affondare il viso nel cuscino.</p><p>Che avrebbe pensato di lei?</p><p>Ned Facilis era l’uomo più buono che Felix avesse mai conosciuto. Anche nei periodi peggiori era sempre stato contrario all’idea che Felix potesse prendere delle tessere. Era stata lei, il giorno del suo dodicesimo compleanno, a presentarsi al municipio e richiedere le razioni in più di cibo. Eppure dopo la Mietitura Ned non le aveva rinfacciato nulla. Si era semplicemente limitato ad abbracciarla e a sussurrarle incoraggiamenti. Suo padre aveva creduto in lei e l’aveva cresciuta per essere una brava persona. Ora che aveva ucciso in quel modo così brutale non una ma ben due persone, come l’avrebbe guardata?</p><p>Come l’avrebbe guardata Isaac ora che suo fratello non c’era più? E Maya? Che avrebbe pensato di lei? Se solo fosse stata sorteggiata da sola e senza Jack, se solo le probabilità si fossero attenute ai pronostici adesso sarebbe tornata a casa come un eroe. Forse perfino lei stessa si sarebbe sentita tale.</p><p>Sarebbe tornata a casa accolta da un padre amorevole, un’amica fedele e il migliore amico <em>vivo</em>. Sarebbe venuto a salutarla con tutta la famiglia al seguito e forse si sarebbe sentita felice. Forse gli orrori che attendevano sulla sua spalla come uccelli neri non sarebbero parsi così difficili da affrontare.</p><p>Ma la fortuna non era a suo favore, nonostante tutti gli sforzi della sua famiglia. Era stata sua madre ad insistere sul chiamarla Felix, perché significa <em>felice.</em> Lo aveva imposto come augurio di buona sorte per la sua vita. La madre di Jack invece aveva tentato uno sforzo più concreto, evitando in tutti i modi che i figli prendessero le tessere aumentando le probabilità di essere sorteggiati. Entrambe avevano fallito, proprio come lei.</p><p><em>E’ molto meglio se non mi alzo,</em> pensò Felix rigirandosi fra le coperte<em>. E’ molto meglio se resto qui e aspetto di morire.</em></p><p>La morte, però, non era contemplata, non per lei che aveva appena vinto e dimostrato a tutti cos’è un vero Tributo.</p><p>Rufus bussò allegramente alla sua porta annunciandole che era ora di fare colazione. Non ricevendo risposta se ne andò, ma mezz’ora dopo Daesee partì all’attacco con continui richiami all’ordine che si intervallavano sempre più frequentemente, fino a tentare di forzare la serratura della sua camera per risolvere il problema del ritardo impellente. Felix aveva avuto l’accortezza di chiudersi a chiave la sera prima e la lasciava urlare senza preoccupazione alcuna.  Soltanto quando gli improperi della sua stilista vennero sostituiti dal bussare misurato di Beetee che Felix decise di alzarsi e aprire la porta.</p><p>«Non mi aspettavo che avessi un sonno così profondo» il suo mentore entrò nella stanza, già tutto vestito e impomatato e si accomodò al bordo del letto. La ragazza chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si sedette accanto a lui. Si aspettava un discorso motivazionale, invece Beetee iniziò ad armeggiare con le sue tasche alla ricerca di qualcosa. «Guarda cosa mi ha dato Wiress.»</p><p>Le allungò un quadratino di stoffa azzurra che sul momento Felix non riconobbe. Quando lo prese in mano e avvertì la soffice consistenza del tessuto però la consapevolezza fece breccia in lei. «E’ il fazzoletto di Jack.»</p><p>«Esatto» Beetee annuì. «Lo hanno recuperato dai tuoi vestiti e lo hanno dato a Wiress perché tecnicamente si occupava lei di Jack, anche se vi abbiamo preparati insieme. Ha pensato che lo avresti voluto tu.»</p><p>Felix accarezzò il tessuto con la punta delle dita. Era tornato dello stesso azzurro immacolato che aveva prima di essere intriso del suo sangue. Non vi era rimasto neanche una piccola macchia, un alone di sangue o la sua ombra – niente di niente. Pulito come se fosse appena arrivato direttamente dal Distretto Otto. Lo portò vicino al naso, sebbene sapesse che quella speranza era vana. L’odore di Jack era svanito. Lavato via assieme al sangue. Un delicato profumo di detergente si spargeva dalla stoffa, ma era un odore generico e asettico, privo di personalità. Quel fazzoletto era di Jack solo nel nome, ma ormai di fatto apparteneva a lei, che era un semplice giochino da manipolare a piacimento e da indirizzare contro gli altri schiavi del sistema. Apparteneva alla prova vivente di ciò che Capitol City sosteneva: <em>chiunque</em> può vincere, se si impegna abbastanza. Felix si era applicata con tutta sé stessa, e come ogni volta che lo faceva, aveva avuto successo. Era un prodotto della Capitale tanto quanto quel fazzoletto. Lo strinse al petto, desiderando con tutta sé stessa di poter trovare una connessione con il vecchio proprietario, anche se ovviamente non avvenne.</p><p>Si ritrovò con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Beetee e gli occhi chiusi. Se era riuscita ad alzarsi per aprirgli e poi sedersi senza sdraiarsi significava che sarebbe riuscita ad affrontare la sessione intensiva di preparazione. Poi avrebbe affrontato l’intervista. Poi sarebbe potuta crollare sul treno che l’avrebbe finalmente portata a casa. Attraversare quella porta era il primo passo che l’avrebbe portata fra le braccia di suo padre. Si alzò, aprì la porta e seguì docilmente una Daesee completamente isterica per il ritardo che avevano sulla tabella di marcia.</p><p>Almeno aveva mantenuto la sua promessa di non vestirla più di rosso: l’abito che le aveva confezionato era del suo colore preferito, azzurro polvere, delicato sulla pelle come una nuvola ma molto molto meno ingombrante, riccamente decorato da pietre viola e catene dorate. Il seno era rimpolpato ad arte con un’imbottitura che faceva male solo dentro e dalle sue spalle pendeva uno strascico di seta rilucente che si stendeva per tre metri dietro di lei. A guardarlo ricordava vagamente la pelle del serpente che aveva affrontato, e anche i motivi decorativi delle braccia e del busto somigliavano a delle squame da rettile. Un Ibrido perfettamente ingioiellato.</p><p>Daesee non aveva sensibilità ma un senso dell’umorismo veramente elegante.</p><p>I suoi capelli erano intrecciati con dei fiorellini lilla e Felix ebbe un’immagine fugace di una realtà alternativa, una realtà in cui a vincere fosse stata la ragazza del Distretto Nove invece che quella del Tre. Anche Lucy avrebbe potuto avere dei fiori fra i capelli, anzi, avrebbero avuto molto più senso su di lei che proveniva da un distretto rurale piuttosto che su Felix, cittadina di un distretto industrializzato. Il disgusto che provò nel sentirsi simile a quella ragazza le fece voltare la testa di scatto. Non sopportava la vista del proprio riflesso allo specchio.</p><p>«Stai benissimo!» Wiress le sorrise e le indicò la strada, assicurandole che lei e Beetee sarebbero stati lì vicini.</p><p>«Fuori dalla portata delle telecamere» precisò l’uomo. Poi alzò le sopracciglia come a farle una tacita domanda. Quel vestito era sprovvisto di tasche e Felix aveva ancora il fazzoletto in mano. Glielo affidò ed entrò nello studio dove avrebbero registrato la sua intervista. Fortunatamente non vi sarebbe stato alcun pubblico con gli occhi puntati su di lei. Per lo meno nessun pubblico che lei potesse vedere. In quel momento le sfuggiva se l’intervista fosse in diretta nazionale o se la trasmissione sarebbe avvenuta con qualche minuti di ritardo.</p><p>Caesar l’accolse con un caloroso sorriso. «Felix! Benvenuta, benvenuta! Non sai quanto ho aspettato questo momento!»</p><p>«Immagino, Caesar.» Quell’anno aveva scelto un colore verde brillante che lo faceva sembrare un abete addobbato a festa. Ritenne più saggio tenere per sé le proprie considerazioni e sedette sulla morbida poltrona, avendo l’accortezza di sedersi in modo composto. La postura era fondamentale. Se il suo corpo si fosse sentito più sicuro, forse avrebbe trasmesso quella sicurezza anche alla sua mente e tutto sarebbe filato liscio.</p><p>Caesar le diede un buffetto e sedette vicino a lei. Un tecnico fece il conto alla rovescia – ciò fece dedurre a Felix che fossero in diretta – e Caesar salutò l’intera nazione con un bianchissimo sorriso a trentadue denti. Felix era grata del fatto che fosse una persona con cui era facile conversare, perché fingere di non essere stata scalfita dagli eventi appena passati richiedeva molta più energia di quanto pensava. Doveva sorridere al momento giusto, ma non troppo calorosamente; mantenere un tono neutro, ma non incolore; fare osservazioni argute, ma senza sbilanciarsi troppo. Andò veramente bene, finché non iniziò a porle le domande che tanto l’angosciavano. Quelle che avrebbero mandato in frantumi la facciata che aveva messo su.</p><p>«Sai, tutti noi ci domandiamo… quale sia stato, effettivamente, il legame che condividevi con Jack. Sappiamo che eravate migliori amici fin dall’infanzia, ma molti si chiedono se ci fosse stato qualcosa di più fra di voi…» Caesar lasciò cadere la domanda, che aveva un tono chiaramente interrogativo anche se non era stata formulata del tutto. Felix si prese qualche istante per soppesare la risposta.</p><p>Che lo amasse era indubbio. Che qualcosa in lei fosse germogliato era certo. Ma era anche vero che qualsiasi cosa fosse – infatuazione, amore o un affetto così potente da confonderla – era stato reciso prima che lei potesse comprenderlo. Non poteva negare quello che era stato: amore, non importava la sfumatura. Quindi questo avrebbe detto. Ma non voleva e non poteva accusarli pubblicamente di averle impedito di capire a fondo i suoi sentimenti. Altrimenti a casa non ci sarebbe stato nessuno ad aspettarla. Doveva essere misurata nelle parole.</p><p>«Io non posso negare di amarlo, Caesar. Era il mio migliore amico. Affrontare i Giochi insieme è stata una vera sfortuna.» Ma non sarebbe bastato, ne era certa. E infatti Caesar incalzò ancora. «Ma il modo in cui hai reagito alla sua morte, il dolore che hai provato?»</p><p>«Tu come ti sentiresti se vedessi il tuo migliore amico dilaniato davanti ai tuoi occhi?» Felix aveva posto la domanda con una calma innaturale, in un tono ragionevole, quasi lo stesso che usava Beetee per esporre un pensiero ad altri interlocutori. Il tono di un maestro che guida il proprio allievo verso la risposta. Caesar fece una smorfia e assentì. «Ammetto che il mio cuore si spezzerebbe.»</p><p>«Esattamente.» La ragazza deglutì. Doveva aggiungere qualcosa, altrimenti non si sarebbero saziati. «Io non sono esente da questo genere di reazioni.» <em>Lo vorrei, credimi.</em> Ma questo lo tenne per sé.</p><p>«Devo confessarti una cosa.» Caesar prese la mano della ragazza fra le sue, era qualcosa di serio. Felix combatté contro l’istinto che la spingeva a liberarsi del suo tocco. «Nel momento in cui Jack è morto fra le tue braccia – una scena veramente toccante, lo giuro – ho capito che saresti stata tu a vincere.»</p><p>«Ovvio» Felix parlò prima di pensare. «Non sarebbe potuto accadere altrimenti. In quel momento l’ho capito anche io.»</p><p>«Era per il desiderio di volerlo vendicare, vero? Di farle sapere che non avresti perdonato un’azione del genere?»</p><p>«No, Caesar, la questione era molto più semplice.»</p><p>Il presentatore appariva vagamente interdetto, per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a parlare. Non aveva battuto ciglio quando gli aveva detto di aver gioito della morte di Melania ancor prima del Bagno di Sangue, si era addirittura complimentato per il modo in cui aveva reso Lapis un’esca per la serpe e si era commosso nel rievocare la tenacia con cui aveva cercato di mantenere in vita Jack, ma non era mai, neanche una volta, parso sorpreso. Ma Caesar era un maestro nel proprio mestiere, e la invitò a continuare come se nulla fosse.</p><p>«Vedi, io sono una matematica. I numeri sono il mio campo. Il mio Distretto è il Tre. Da quale Distretto veniva Lucy?»</p><p>«Dal Nove» la risposta fu pronta. Caesar si lasciò condurre dal suo ragionamento come uno studente diligente. Attraverso di lui, tutta Panem l’avrebbe docilmente seguita nel percorso che stava tracciando, perfino laggiù nel Distretto Nove, dove una famiglia piangeva a causa sua. Eppure non poteva impedirlo, non riusciva quasi a controllarlo. Era quella metrica che sapeva leggere solo lei, quella poesia che nell’Arena l’aveva spinta a combattere con più ferocia, quel senso dell’umorismo che non faceva ridere nessuno e che ora aveva la possibilità di condividere. Lo <em>voleva</em> condividere, il che era assurdo.</p><p>«Io sono un numero primo. Lo sai cosa sono i numeri primi?»</p><p>Caesar scosse la testa. Forse lo sapeva, ma Felix dubitava che negli altri distretti la matematica fosse studiata a quei livelli. Caesar, come al solito, la stava aiutando, e del suo supporto Felix ne aveva veramente bisogno.</p><p>«Sono dei numeri naturali divisibili soltanto per sé stessi e per uno. L’uno, il due, il tre sono numeri primi. Il nove no. Il nove è tre alla seconda. Sai che vuol dire?» Quasi non aspettò il suo cenno di diniego, lo disse e basta, il desiderio di liberarsi di quel pensiero troppo grande per essere contenuto. «Vuol dire che il tre è indipendente. Non esistono condizioni precedenti necessarie perché esista. Il nove invece è un numero composto. Ha bisogno di altri. Tre volte tre.  Aveva bisogno di <em>me</em>. E io ho detto no.»</p><p>Di lei, della sua clemenza, del suo lasciapassare. Lucy aveva decretato la propria morte nell’istante in cui aveva fatto fuori Jack. In un certo senso era come se avesse eliminato l’esponente e lasciato solo la base, un triste e vendicativo tre. Aveva fatto i conti senza il tecnico, come si soleva dire nel distretto di Felix.</p><p>Tutto ciò aveva perfettamente senso nella mente della ragazza. Forse era l’unica cosa perfettamente chiara dell’intera esperienza dei Giochi. Alla fine era veramente un numero <em>primo.</em> Aveva vinto.</p><p>Se Caesar avesse trovato strano il suo ragionamento non lo diede a vedere. Sembrò incredibilmente eccitato e continuò a intervistarla con più passione di prima, passando dal tragico all’ammirato finché, quando ormai il tempo era agli sgoccioli, decise di tentare sulla commozione un’ultima volta.</p><p>«Sai, prima, quando parlavamo di Jack… Ho notato che continui ad usare il presente, quando lui, ormai, non è più tra noi. Come mai?»</p><p>La domanda le gelò il sangue nelle vene. Sul serio?</p><p>Intercettò lo sguardo di Beetee, fisso nei suoi occhi. Il messaggio che le stava mandando era chiaro. Capiva le sue remore, ma in quel momento non servivano a niente. Capiva che non volesse dar loro quel pezzo di sé, ma sapeva perfettamente – <em>e lo sai anche tu,</em> sembrava dirle – che se non l’avesse fatto, non sarebbero stati soddisfatti. E quali sarebbero state le conseguenze? Meglio non rischiare. Meglio dar loro qualcosa su cui banchettare, anche a costo di intaccare la sua regale figura. Forse, solo per una volta, anche le pedine avevano il diritto di ergersi al livello degli esseri umani. Ma solo a beneficio di Capitol.</p><p>«Perché…» <em>dillo. Sputalo fuori e prendi quel treno e torna a casa. Tanto è evidente, devi solo ammetterlo. Ma non piangere. Non. Piangere.</em> La suprema ammissione di debolezza. Perché ciò che aveva detto prima era vero: checché ne dicesse, per quanto ci provasse, Felix non era neanche lontanamente esente dai sentimenti e dalle emozioni umane.</p><p>«Perché se ami veramente una persona, non smetti mai di amarla. Mai, tantomeno per una cosa come la morte.» Ma Felix sapeva che loro non lo avrebbero mai capito. Non avevano mai perso una madre in fabbrica, non avevano mai visto il loro migliore amico salire il palco della Mietitura accanto a sé. Non avrebbero mai dovuto convivere con loro stessi e il pensiero che non erano stati in grado morire per loro.</p><p>Caesar le strinse la mano con fare commosso e l’alzò a cielo, annunciando al mondo Felix Facilis, la Vincitrice dei Sessantanovesimi Hunger Games.</p><p>Finalmente la spinsero in stazione. Gli ultimi saluti ai giornalisti e il treno partì diretto verso il Distretto Tre, solo lei, Beetee, Wiress e Rufus.</p><p>Daesee la salutò con un enorme bacio e lo staff di preparatori la strinsero in un caloroso abbraccio. «Non vediamo l’ora che arrivi il Tour della Vittoria!»</p><p><em>Se ci arrivo, al Tour della Vittoria.</em> L’eventualità sembrava piuttosto remota, ma Felix sorrise e annuì. Ci avrebbe pensato poi. In quel momento, non voleva far altro che gettarsi sul letto. Ritrovò il suo vecchio scompartimento sul treno, si liberò dell’abito senza tante cerimonie e si ficcò sotto le coperte. Nessuno la disturbò fino tardo pomeriggio quando Rufus bussò per chiamarla a cena. Il suo stomaco brontolava affamato. Il suo corpo si stava riprendendo bene: i medici l’avevano avvisata che avrebbe avvertito un crescente senso di fame col passare dei giorni. Era un buon segno e avrebbe dovuto mangiare quanto desiderava, favorendo proteine e zuccheri. Le avevano spiegato in quali cibi si trovassero, quindi seguire le loro direttive sarebbe stato semplice. Scelse un vestito smanicato blu e si diresse a piedi scalzi verso il tavolo già occupato dagli altri.</p><p>Più si allontanava dalla Capitale più sentiva i muscoli rilassarsi e la paura scemare. Non si era resa conto di essere spaventata fino a quel momento. Era ancora terrorizzata, certo. Che reazione avrebbe avuto suo padre? Maya sarebbe stata felice di rivederla, o avrebbe preferito che fosse Jack a tornare? E Isaac… quanto l’avrebbe odiata? Quanto avrebbe pianto, nel suo letto, girato verso il muro per non vedere quello vuoto del fratello?</p><p>Eppure sapere di star andando verso casa, di essere diretta in un posto dove avrebbe potuto di nuovo essere sé stessa e rifugiarsi nel retro della bottega al riparo dagli sguardi altrui, la faceva sentire quasi bene. Quasi come se le cose sarebbero potute tornare come prima. Forse era merito del cibo che stava mangiando – salmone morbido e succoso, spremuta d’arancia e verdure saltate – ma percepiva un moto di ottimismo nascerle dentro.</p><p>Non avrebbero più sofferto la fame. Lei e suo padre erano al sicuro. Bastava comportarsi bene e avrebbero vissuto il resto dei loro giorni in tranquillità. Suo padre non avrebbe di certo chiuso il negozio, ma d’ora in poi, se un giorno si fosse sentito troppo stanco per alzarsi o si fosse ammalato, avrebbe potuto concedersi il lusso di restare a casa. Niente più Mietitura per lei. «Che cosa farò ora?»</p><p>I suoi mentori si scambiarono un’occhiata. Era come assistere ad una muta conversazione, Beetee e Wiress si scambiavano parole senza parlare con un linguaggio segreto e inaccessibile. Felix non aveva idea di come facessero, ma non era la prima volta che assisteva ad un fenomeno simile. Anche suo padre e sua madre parlavano così, prima che lei morisse.</p><p>A volte Ned Facilis prendeva la foto di sua moglie che aveva sul comodino e la scrutava intensamente, come in attesa di una risposta ad una domanda che le aveva posto. L’ultima volta che aveva visto sua moglie le aveva chiesto se erano finite le uova, ma non si ricordava cosa lei avesse risposto. Che fosse quella la domanda che continuamente poneva a quella foto, <em>abbiamo finito le uova?</em> Felix non avrebbe saputo dirlo, proprio come in quel momento non aveva idea di cosa si fossero appena detti Beetee e Wiress.</p><p>«Adesso torni a casa e…» ma Wiress si perse a metà frase, distratta da un altro pensiero.</p><p>«Ti prendi un periodo di meritato riposo» proseguì Beetee. «E poi… lo capirai un giorno per volta. Dovrai anche trovarti un talento, quindi non adagiarti troppo sugli allori.»</p><p>Felix annuì, riscaldata dal piccolo sorriso dell’uomo, e decise di provare ad assaggiare del gelato. «Io gioco a scacchi. Aggiusto cose. Cucino. Quale pensi sarebbe più conveniente?»</p><p>«Cucin? Davvero? E chi se lo aspettava!» Rufus le diede una pacca sulla spalla. «E cosa ti piace cucinare? Dolce o salato?»</p><p>«In realtà faccio il meglio che posso con il cibo che ho» Felix era piuttosto irritata per quella pacca. «Mi hai fatto male.»</p><p>«Non ci pensare adesso, Felix.» Beetee le fece cenno con la mano di lasciar perdere. «E’ inutile pensare al tuo talento ora. Non dovrai mostrarlo per un bel po’. Rilassati. Domani mattina saremo a casa.»</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente.</em>
</p><p>Felix fece per congedarsi ma Beetee la seguì verso il proprio scompartimento. «Che succede?»</p><p>«Niente, non preoccuparti.» Le porse il fazzoletto che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca. «Non volevo dartelo davanti a Rufus, sai…»</p><p>«Ah» mormorò la ragazza. Lo prese con delicatezza. Avrebbe voluto lavare via il sangue dalle sue mani con la stessa facilità. «Grazie.»</p><p>«Sei stata molto brava, prima. Hai capito cosa dovevi fare e ti sei comportata di conseguenza. So quanto ti è costato.»</p><p>«Volevo che mi lasciassero stare» rispose Felix. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. «Secondo te… mi lasceranno stare? Non parleremo più di lui, vero?»</p><p>Beetee sospirò. «Loro vogliono <em>sempre</em> parlare. Quest’anno sei tu l’attrazione principale. Tieni duro. Sai cosa ho imparato in tutti questi anni di Giochi?»</p><p>Felix scosse la testa. «Cosa?»</p><p>«Che un basso profilo è sempre la soluzione migliore. Con te ha funzionato, con Wiress ha funzionato, con me ha funzionato… Funziona con tutti noi dei Distretti non favoriti. Ti assicuro che dopo un po’ la tua vita riprenderà a scorrere quasi normalmente.»</p><p>Per Felix quelle parole sembravano prive di senso. Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa il suo mentore intendesse, né ciò che stava cercando di dirle. Lui dovette capire il suo sconcerto perché le accarezzò una guancia, non prima di aver risposto alla sua domanda.</p><p>«Perché, che succede a quelli dei Distretti Favoriti?»</p><p>«Cose molto peggiori, Felix. Cose peggiori.»</p><p>A cosa stesse illudendo rimaneva un mistero per lei. Ma si fidava di Beetee, ciecamente, quindi annuì. Non si faceva illusioni, però: Beetee sapeva che non aveva capito. Se non le forniva ulteriori spiegazioni, era perché riteneva che non fosse necessario sapere. Provò un moto di gratitudine nei suoi confronti. La stava proteggendo. Lei aveva un disperato bisogno di sentirsi protetta.</p><p>«Buonanotte, Felix.» Beetee le sorrise e fece per andarsene, ma Felix bloccò e lo strinse in un abbraccio. L’uomo esitò per un paio di secondi, stupito, ma l’abbracciò a sua volta. Il calore del suo corpo si irradiava dentro di lei come un timido raggio di sole primaverile. Forse anche da quella terra sterile dentro di lei poteva nascere qualcosa. Era come abbracciare suo padre. «Buonanotte.»</p><p> </p><p>La stazione era gremita di gente.</p><p>Alcuni sventolavano fazzoletti in segno di saluto, altri indicavano il treno col dito, altri ancora avevano dei bambini sulle spalle per permettere loro di vedere bene una meraviglia che non si sarebbe ripresentata tanto presto, lì al Distretto Tre: una Vincitrice che tornava a casa. E non portava solo la mera speranza, tornando lì, affatto: assieme al suo ritorno, ogni mese, sarebbero giunti doni, scorte di cibo, dolci, festeggiamenti, tutti beni materiali tangibili per tutti. Prima fra tutti la grande festa a carico di Capitol City che si sarebbe svolta quella sera stessa: gli addetti della Capitale erano giunti la sera della sua vittoria, pronti ad allestire ogni spazio pubblico per il grandioso evento. Felix quasi non riconobbe il palazzo di Giustizia, con quelle luci appese e le ghirlande floreali che si arrampicavano sulla sua facciata. Alcuni cartelli strillavano “vittoria” altri invece ruggivano “Orgoglio del Distretto Tre”. Riusciva a leggerli perché il treno stava rallentando, per questo riusciva a cogliere tutti quei particolari. Ovviamente le telecamere erano già lì. Due minuti al massimo e sarebbe stata ancora una volta in diretta nazionale. Controllò il proprio aspetto nel riflesso di un vetro. Le temperature miti dell’estate l’avevano spinta a scegliere il bianco – avrebbe riflesso i raggi del sole – e un taglio sopra le ginocchia, così simile eppure così diverso dai vestiti che era solita portare prima dei Giochi. Quelli arrivavano appena sotto il ginocchio, eppure quei pochi centimetri facevano tutta la differenza del mondo. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, però. Avvertì i propri battiti accelerare e l’impulso di chiudersi in camera e cercare un altro abito assalirla. Quello la scopriva troppo sulle clavicole, le braccia, le gambe, ma come le era saltato in mente di indossarlo? Perfino quelle scarpette color panna, le meno leziose che aveva trovato, le sembrarono così tremendamente fuori posto. Una scolaretta appena uscita da scuola, ecco cosa sembrava. Fortunatamente quella treccia austera che le stringeva i capelli attenuava l’effetto, ma la ragazza si maledì per la scelta quella scelta infelice.</p><p>Era fin troppo facile immaginare delle macchie di sangue aprirsi sul costato ed espandersi fino a consumare il tessuto.</p><p>La sua mano corse alla taschina sul fianco, dove giaceva il fazzoletto ripiegato in un quadrato piccolissimo. Il treno si fermò e Felix sistemò delle inesistenti ciocche ribelli dietro le orecchie. La mano di Wiress sulla schiena le diede coraggio e quando la porta si aprì e il boato della folla la investì riuscì a sorridere, alzando in automatico una mano in segno di saluto. Se avesse continuato a ridere così a lungo le sarebbe venuta una paresi facciale. Ma quella concessione era tutta a beneficio della Capitale.</p><p>Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di suo padre, però, rischiò di andare in frantumi come uno specchio. Ned Facilis l’avvolse in un abbraccio e Felix quasi scoppiò a piangere lì davanti a tutti in diretta nazionale. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena – poteva giurare di starsi aggrappando con le dita al tessuto della sua camicia per timore di vederselo strappare via – e sobbalzò quando qualcuno le accarezzò la spalla. Si allontanò di scatto, ma era soltanto Maya. Era più pallida del solito, con gli occhi arrossati dal pianto e due profonde occhiaie viola. Ma le sorrideva a braccia aperte. «Allora, non mi vuoi abbracciare?»</p><p>Era troppo interdetta per risponderle e fortunatamente non ce ne fu bisogno. Maya l’abbracciò di slancio e Felix riuscì a sentire la sua risata scuoterle il petto che tremava contro il suo. Disgustata dall’idea che Maya potesse rendersi conto dell’artificio nel suo seno Felix si affrettò ad allontanarla. Se Maya rimase ferita dal suo gesto non lo diede a vedere. Felix sentì le guance avvampare per la vergogna e abbassò lo sguardo, ma la sua migliore amica le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le alzò la mano al cielo, echeggiando il gesto di Caesar alla fine della sua ultima intervista. Questa volta, però, Felix strinse la mano dell’altra ragazza e continuò ad incitare il proprio Distretto che urlava il suo nome in estasi. Claudius e Caesar stavano sicuramente commentando il suo ritorno a casa e di certo non si sarebbero interrogati sulla penuria di amici e parenti, dato che suo padre e Maya erano praticamente le uniche persone care che aveva. Anche i genitori di Maya erano venuti a salutarla, il che la riempì di gratitudine e affetto, eppure il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, proprio come quando aveva rischiato di morire strangolata. Aveva come una bolla d’aria nel cuore che cresceva a dismisura – un aneurisma? Un infarto? Un ictus? – perché mancava qualcosa, mancava qualcuno. Il suo migliore amico non c’era perché giaceva sotto la terra appena smossa del cimitero. Suo fratello non era venuto a salutarla, nemmeno se era amico di Felix. La ragazza non lo biasimava.</p><p>Né il sole che splendeva né le grida festanti della gente riuscirono a scaldarla. Felix aveva freddo ed era sorda. Proprio come quando era stata sul punto di morire, i suoni erano ovattati. Maya le disse qualcosa ma Felix non rispose. La osservò e basta, basita. Un lampo di comprensione passò negli occhi della sua amica, che guardò un punto dietro di lei in cerca di aiuto. La mano grande e calda di suo padre le accarezzò la spalla, riportandola all’istante lì con loro. La potenza delle urla fu tale da farla trasalire. Gridavano di gioia o di dolore?</p><p>«Dobbiamo andare lì, al municipio.» Suo padre indicò l’edificio addobbato a festa, così estraneo, alla fine del viale. Le persone si spostavano al loro passaggio, allontanandosi come due calamite di carica uguale. O forse era Felix che si faceva strada come un rigagnolo d’acqua nel terreno? Chi metteva in moto chi? Come funzionava?</p><p>«Dov’è Beetee?» lo cercò fra la folla. «Non lo vedo!»</p><p>«E’ poco dietro di noi, non ti preoccupare.»</p><p>«Ci raggiungerà laggiù!» Maya la strattonò leggermente. Felix nemmeno si era accorta che la stesse guidando. «Sai che ho il permesso di sedere al tavolo con te perché mi hanno intervistata quando sei arrivata fra gli ultimi otto? Sei contenta?»</p><p>Felix annuì e si lasciò trasportare docilmente. La sua migliore amica le spianava la strada e suo padre era in retroguardia. Quelle persone non urlavano contro di lei, quelle persone <em>festeggiavano</em> lei. Era al sicuro.</p><p>Nella piazza cittadina, che solo poche settimane prima le era sembrata fredda e inospitale, fredda come una sera d’inverno, erano state allestite tavolate riccamente apparecchiate, le portate pronte ad essere servite non appena la festa fosse cominciata. I mazzi di fiori e alloro che sporgevano dai tavoli e dal palco diffondevano un profumo dolce nell’aria, un po’ pesante ma carezzevole. Le faceva girare la testa, ma era sicuramente dovuto ad una somma di fattori. Il caldo, la cacofonia nelle sue orecchie, la mano di Maya sudata nella sua. Quel vuoto pulsante che si trascinava dietro.</p><p>Il sindaco la salutò con tutti gli onori riservati ad una Vincitrice. Era in piedi sul palco della Mietitura: un lungo tavolo decorato da fiori attendeva solo che i commensali si sedessero per dare il via alla festa che sarebbe continuata fino a tarda notte. Era schermato dal sole da un grande telone che gettava una piacevole ombra.</p><p>Beetee, Wiress e l’altro vincitore del Tre, Mac, applaudivano assieme al resto del Distretto, radunato sotto il palco. Felix individuò giocolieri e cantanti di Capitol City fra la folla, quasi più gioiosi della sua stessa gente.</p><p>
  <em>Ho decisamente sbagliato ad indossare questo vestito.</em>
</p><p>«Vuoi essere tu a dare il via ai festeggiamenti?» le chiese il sindaco indicando il microfono. Quello era il punto dove lei aveva atteso, pietrificata, la sorte che aveva deciso di non essere a suo favore. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di sperare <em>non Jack, non Jack,</em> che Rufus aveva chiamato proprio il minore dei fratelli Finnigan.</p><p>«Oh no» rispose la ragazza guardando altrove. Riusciva quasi a vedere il fantasma di Jack salire le scale, piazzarsi proprio accanto a lei e lanciarle un’occhiata carica di terrore. «Faccia lei, la prego.»</p><p>Il sindaco le indicò allora il suo posto – a capotavola – e annunciò, pieno d’orgoglio, l’inizio della festa «In onore del più grande orgoglio del Distretto Tre!»</p><p>«Un po’ pretenzioso, non trovi?» mormorò Maya con un sorriso. Felix si riscoprì a ridacchiare suo malgrado. «Hai ragione. Voglio dire, la trappola di Beetee era molto più ingegnosa.»</p><p>«Secondo me il sindaco ha scommesso un bel po’ di soldi» commentò Maya «E ha tirato su un bel gruzzolo grazie a te.»</p><p>«Non dire così, Maya! Felix è veramente il più grande orgoglio del Distretto!» Suo padre, che aveva preso posto alla sua sinistra, rise. «E anche il mio.» Le accarezzò la mano con una tenerezza tale da farle inumidire gli occhi. Non aveva idea di quanto significassero quelle parole per lei.</p><p>Quando la festa terminò vennero scortati nella loro casa. Degli arredatori di interni venuti direttamente da Capitol City avevano aiutato suo padre a trasportare i loro pochi averi della vecchia casa nella nuovissima abitazione che Felix così onestamente aveva guadagnato.</p><p>Un’ultima foto sull’uscio abbracciata a suo padre e finalmente chiusero la porta alle loro spalle, escludendo il mondo.</p><p>La nuova casa era bella, ma estranea. Nella notte, era illuminata solo dalla luce indiretta dei lampioni lungo il viale del Villaggio dei Vincitori. Immaginava che le camere da letto si trovassero al piano superiore. Accese la luce a tentoni e salì le scale guardinga, controllando prima un capo del corridoio, poi l’altro. Quel silenzio innaturale era assordante. Colpa del meraviglioso tappeto che attutiva ogni suono, perfino il passo pesante di suo padre. La osservava con una ruga di preoccupazione fra gli occhi. Come doveva apparirgli estranea.</p><p>«Sono esausta» mormorò Felix. Non aveva fatto molto, in verità. Aveva conversato con tutti a tavola e aveva gioito nel vedere la sua gente festeggiare, riempirsi la pancia e divertirsi dimentichi del coprifuoco, dei Pacificatori, perfino dei turni in fabbrica del giorno successivo. Tutte le famiglie del Distretto Tre avrebbero goduto della sua vittoria, tranne una, la cui assenza scavava un buco nel suo cuore. La mano corse al fazzoletto nella tasca. Era a casa, ora, ma niente sapeva di casa in quell’edificio che di domestico aveva solo il camino al piano di sotto. Realizzò in quel momento che non si sarebbe addormentata da sola nella vastità del suo letto. Perché il suo letto sarebbe stato enorme e foderato di fini lenzuola di seta. E vuoto.</p><p>«Babbo..»</p><p>Suo padre, che le aveva dato la buonanotte, si voltò allarmato dal tono della sua voce. «Dimmi tutto.»</p><p>«Solo per stanotte… possiamo dormire insieme? Come quando ero piccola?»</p><p>Ned si aprì in un sorriso e l’avvolse nell’abbraccio più dolce che avesse mai ricevuto. «Tesoro mio, certo. Non sai quanto mi sei mancata.»</p><p>Le accarezzò i capelli e le guance, la guardò con occhi lucidi e poi si sciolse in lacrime. Tentò di non farsi vedere, ma non poteva frenare quei singhiozzi. Felix conosceva quella sensazione fin troppo bene, eppure non sentì nemmeno una lacrima rigarle le guance. Suo padre si aggrappò a lei con la forza di un naufrago che trova un galleggiante a cui affidarsi e si lasciò abbracciare, accarezzare e rassicurare da lei. «Mi sei mancata così tanto, ho avuto così tanta paura…»</p><p>«Anche io.» la ragazza lo guidò in una camera qualunque della casa e lo fece stendere sopra le coperte. Poi si sdraiò accanto a lui e si rannicchiò al suo petto, avvolta dal suo braccio. I singhiozzi erano diminuiti di intensità e adesso tremava e basta, ma Felix sapeva che il peggio era passato. Quelle erano lacrime di gioia e adesso la stava stringendo con la stessa cura di quando era piccola, la stessa intensità di quando era partita.</p><p>Quella notte, solo per quella notte, Felix dormì sonni tranquilli.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ecco il terzo capitolo! speriamo vi piaccia!<br/>Ricordate che potete trovarci tu tumblr @superkattivehblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Viva per la Morte, Morta per la Vita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il corridoio di pietra era infinito.</p>
<p>Non era vero, lo sapeva: le sue percezioni mentivano. Ma qualcosa la seguiva nel buio. Nei corridoi adiacenti, esseri squamosi e bianchi strisciavano sul pavimento. I loro sibili si inerpicavano sui muri e sussurravano dentro di lei. Non c’era nessuno a farle compagnia.</p>
<p>Felix si guardò attorno. «<em>C’è qualcuno? Qualcuno mi sente?»</em></p>
<p>Ma ovviamente non c’era nessuno, se non quella oscura presenza che la braccava. Riusciva a sentire il suo fiato sul collo. Le rizzava la pelle.</p>
<p>Si costrinse ad avanzare.</p>
<p>Era così buio… le pareti erano nere invece di blu e verdi, e non vi erano minerali ad illuminare la strada. Eppure, sapeva che se si fosse voltata avrebbe perso completamente l’uso della vista. Il buio era totale dietro di sé. Per lo meno riusciva a distinguere i contorni di ciò che aveva davanti. <em>Se mi guardo indietro, sono perduta.</em> Meglio procedere senza meta ma imperterrita.</p>
<p>Delle scale apparvero davanti a lei.</p>
<p>Suppose di doverle salire. Contò fin da subito i gradini. <em>Uno, sette, cinque, venti, centoquattro…</em> il panico l’assalì.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a contare bene! L’ordine era tutto sbagliato! Più cercava di concentrarsi, più difficile era contare, più l’ansia cresceva, più velocemente saliva le scale. <em>Nove, tre, nove, tre, nove TRE</em>-</p>
<p>Inciampò sul gradino e cadde di faccia e si risvegliò tremante e sudata e cieca nel proprio letto.</p>
<p>Non aveva aria per urlare né coraggio di farlo. La cecità dovuta alle sue lacrime la terrorizzava troppo. Asciugò rapidamente gli occhi e finalmente riacquistò la vista, ma ciò che vide le gelò il sangue nelle vene.</p>
<p><em>Lei</em> era lì. Nell’angolo della sua stanza, vicina alla porta, troppo lontana perché la luna potesse illuminarla eppure rilucente dei suoi timidi raggi.</p>
<p>Il suo viso era <em>sempre</em> illuminato dalla luna. Affinché potesse vedere le mezzelune delle unghie sul collo e i segni viola sulla gola, affinché fosse esposta ai suoi occhi rossi e iniettati di sangue, affinché Lucy le scorticasse la gola con la sola forza dello sguardo.</p>
<p>La sua psiche sapeva bene come giocarle dei brutti scherzi.</p>
<p>Provò ad urlare, invano. La voce le mancava. E <em>lei</em> si avvicinava con quegli occhi neri come pozzi senza fondo che la fissavano e la inchiodavano a letto e la uccidevano…</p>
<p>Quando si svegliò veramente era in lacrime.</p>
<p>Come ogni giorno dal suo ritorno a casa. Si alzò di scatto e controllò l’angolo maledetto della sua stanza. Vuoto.</p>
<p><em>È morta,</em> le disse una voce nella sua testa. <em>Non può nuocerti, non più.</em></p>
<p>«Farai bene a ricordartelo» mormorò rivolta a nessuno in particolare. A giudicare dall’altezza del sole nel cielo, era molto tardi. Primo pomeriggio. L’odore di fritto che giungeva dalla cucina confermò la sua ipotesi. Si domandò vagamente che cosa stesse preparando suo padre, ma poiché lo stomaco si chiuse al sol pensiero di dover mangiare, rinunciò ad indovinare.</p>
<p>Si trascinò sotto la doccia e lasciò che l’acqua lavasse via ogni traccia di pianto. L’acqua le restituiva vigore, le ricordava che <em>odiava </em>Lucy,che era viva a suo discapito e che non aveva motivo per essere terrorizzata.</p>
<p>L’odio che la sosteneva, però, si faceva ogni giorno più fragile. Di notte era un’assassina tormentata dalla sua vittima, di giorno era solo una bambina spaventata dal buio.</p>
<p>Restò sotto il getto caldo a cospargersi di ogni tipo di sapone alla sua portata. Strofinò bene le mani, le mani erano importanti, e poi passò al collo, al busto, le gambe, tutto il corpo per una due, tre volte. Adesso riusciva a contare bene. Era viva, per l’ottantaduesimo giorno di fila.</p>
<p>Una volta fuori non poté fare a meno di guardarsi allo specchio. Non era più così irreparabilmente magra da offendere l’estetica: suo padre si era premurato di farle seguire scrupolosamente la dieta che i medici le avevano prescritto. Le costole non erano più sporgenti e per la prima volta da che avesse memoria il ventre aveva assunto una curva morbida, così come i suoi fianchi. Gli sforzi dei dottori e degli Strateghi stavano dando i loro frutti: non era più dritta come una matita né sottile come un fuscello. Era sana e sazia.</p>
<p>Le mani corsero istantaneamente ai seni. Anche su quel fronte, tutto procedeva come previsto. La sua figura era perfettamente armonica, sia frontalmente che di profilo. Quel corpo non le apparteneva e i vestiti che possedeva la facevano sentire nuda.</p>
<p>Si trascinò in camera e aprì uno degli armadi. Non poteva di certo andare in giro in biancheria. Ma i vestiti appesi non erano suoi, non più. La ragazzina dalle ginocchia nodose che li portava era morta sotto terra. Adesso c’era lei, la Vincitrice, che non poteva certo indossare i vestiti di un cadavere.</p>
<p>Prese un abito marrone di cotone, lo guardò e lo gettò a terra. Ne prese un altro, grigio polvere, e gettò a terra anche quello. Provò una camicia ma non si chiudeva bene all’altezza del seno. Finì nel mucchio. Prima non aveva posseduto molti capi, ma mentre li passava in rassegna e si rendeva conto della loro inadeguatezza le sembrarono un numero infinito. Infine, le sue mani toccarono il tessuto morbido della gonna azzurra che aveva indossato il giorno della Mietitura, e, al suo fianco, la camicetta scura che era stata di sua madre. Non riuscì a gettarla con gli altri vestiti, perciò la ripiegò e la nascose in un cassetto, là dove teneva il fazzoletto che era stato di Jack. A quella vista le mani vennero colte da un prurito irrefrenabile e a nulla valse sfregarle tra di loro o sulle cosce: dovette andare in bagno un’altra volta, insaponarle per bene e sciacquare disperatamente, finché anche l’ultima goccia di sangue scivolò nel lavabo, sottoterra, via da lei.</p>
<p>Tornata in camera la vista di quel piccolo mucchio di vestiti le fu intollerabile. Iniziò dalla gonna: la prese per i lembi e la strappò. Poi toccò all’abito marrone. Lo osservò per bene, con quei bottoncini sul petto, le maniche corte, lungo appena sotto il ginocchio. Era il vestito di una scolaretta che alza sempre la mano e non è mai impreparato. Stracciò anche quello e un singulto le sfuggì di bocca. Il vestito grigio era uguale in tutto e per tutto a quello marrone, tranne i bottoni: al suo posto vi era un fiocchetto che Felix aveva <em>odiato.</em> Per questo evitava il più possibile di metterlo. Lo odiava ancora. Finì in pezzi, come tutto il resto. E le calze bianche di lana, così pudiche e pesanti e inadatte a quell’agosto così rovente, che ci facevano fra i vestiti estivi? Gettate via anche quelle. Il grembiule che metteva quando lavorava per evitare di sporcarsi, le camicie così vecchie da aver perso colore, i pantaloni che ormai le sarebbero andati troppo stretti ovunque, perfino all’altezza dei polpacci – tutto gettato nel mucchio. Tutto a brandelli. Com’era facile distruggerli, eliminare ogni traccia della ragazzina che era stata, negare la sua esistenza e cacciare via il suo fantasma, perché non lo aveva fatto prima?</p>
<p>Suo padre la trovò ancora intenta a stracciare gli abiti, a corto di fiato.</p>
<p>«Non ho niente da mettermi» disse Felix a mo’ di spiegazione. «Niente da indossare.»</p>
<p>«Felix…» suo padre deglutì. Cercava di non guardarla e i suoi occhi vagavano ovunque nella stanza, meno che su di lei. La ragazza si domandò perché, poi si rese conto di essere quasi nuda, ma che suo padre la vedesse non le creava imbarazzo.</p>
<p>Felix sentì la vergogna infiammarle le guance quando suo padre le chiese perché avesse fatto una cosa del genere seppellì il viso fra le ginocchia, escludendosi dal mondo. Glielo aveva detto il perché, quei vestiti non erano suoi. Suo padre restò sulla porta, incerto sul da farsi, poi scese le scale.</p>
<p>Lei rimase chiusa in sé stessa finché, tantissimo tempo dopo, una mano gentile le scosse la spalla. «Ehi… hai proprio dato di matto, eh?»</p>
<p>Felix alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Maya. Blu, bellissimi, ma le facevano così male. Chiuse i propri per non dover affrontare le domande che le stavano ponendo. <em>Che è successo? Perché ti comporti così? Stai bene?</em></p>
<p>Evidentemente no, ed era sotto gli occhi di tutti. Si sentiva soffocare, voleva tornare a letto sotto le lenzuola e non voleva parlare con nessuno ma non da sola, non voleva restare sola…</p>
<p>«Vieni con me» Maya la prese sottobraccio e la fece sedere sul letto, poi iniziò a spazzolarle i capelli con delicatezza, finché quella massa incolta tornò ad avere una parvenza di ordine. Le sistemò le ciocche ribelli in modo tale che non le andassero davanti agli occhi e poi le infilò un vestito non suo. Le allacciò le scarpe e poi le diede un cappellino. Al sopracciglio inarcato di Felix rispose che era tutta farina del suo armadio. «Non puoi di certo uscire nuda, no?»</p>
<p>«Uscire? Perché?» mormorò Felix spaventata.</p>
<p>«Perché hai appena stracciato tutti i tuoi abiti, sciocchina» Maya le chiuse l’ultimo bottone dell’abito verde e le sorrise. «Ti devi rifare il guardaroba.»</p>
<p>Suo padre attendeva al piano di sotto, seduto sul divano con la testa fra le mani. Vederlo così abbattuto le fece male, tanto da farla bloccare sulle scale. Maya la guardò interrogativa e lei scosse la testa. «Non voglio. Non ce la faccio.»</p>
<p>«Invece sì» cantilenò Maya, con quel tono pacato di chi ha preso il comando e sa che le cose andranno esattamente come programmato. «E’ molto semplice. Scenderemo da quelle scale, usciremo insieme e ci faremo una bella passeggiata fino ai negozi in centro. Lì ti sceglierai tutti i vestiti e le scarpe che desideri. Poi torneremo a casa.»</p>
<p>«Subito?»</p>
<p>«Appena finiamo. Prometto.»</p>
<p>Felix annuì, poi, timidamente tese la mano verso la sua amica. Maya la prese subito, e se rimase sorpresa da quello slancio di affetto da parte sua non lo diede a vedere. Felix si strinse a lei, prese un bel respiro, e solo dopo l’ennesima rassicurazione da parte sua si disse pronta. Uscirono tutti e tre insieme sotto il sole rovente di fine agosto.</p>
<p>Ora che viveva nel Villaggio dei Vincitori l’estate aveva tutto un altro sapore. Gli alberi e le piante crescevano rigogliosi nei giardini e sul vialetto, e Beetee una volta le aveva detto che aveva specificatamente richiesto quelle specie – gli alberi dai fiori gialli profumati, le piantine bianche che circondavano le loro case – perché erano repellenti per le zanzare, la piaga estiva del Distretto. D’estate Felix pregava sempre per un acquazzone che portasse via ogni traccia di smog, di insetti e afa che le si appiccicava addosso rendendole difficile lavorare. La scuola finiva d’estate, ma il lavoro in negozio non si fermava mai. Era incredibilmente frustrante sentire il sudore scivolarle negli occhi, soprattutto quando lavorava sui pezzi piccoli.</p>
<p>D’inverno, invece, la neve ostruiva ogni passaggio e i lavoratori erano costretti a spalarla via per poter andare a lavorare, soprattutto chi – come lei – veniva dalle parti più povere e remote del Distretto. Il Tre era uno dei più popolosi ed estesi di Panem, con ben cinque fabbriche attive brulicanti di lavoratori operativi e tartassati. Felix era abbastanza sicura che il suo Distretto fosse l’unico in tutta Panem ad avere una breve linea tramviaria che permetteva ai lavoratori di recarsi in fabbrica. Una volta era molto più estesa: in tutto il Distretto si vedevano i resti di antiche fermate non più coperte, fili metallici che correvano fra le strade e connettevano quartieri, ma i Giorni Bui avevano calato la loro scure, e quelli erano i risultati. Cinque tram vecchi più di ottant’anni, che cadevano in pezzi e rischiavano ogni giorno di deragliare.</p>
<p>I tram passavano tutto l’anno ad orari specifici, e se lo perdevi abitando lontano dalle fabbriche e ti presentavi a lavoro in ritardo… I Pacificatori erano più che zelanti nel far rispettare l’ordine e la disciplina, non importava quale fosse l’incombenza del malcapitato.</p>
<p>I Pacificatori di guardia ai cancelli del Villaggio dei Vincitori non batterono ciglio al loro passaggio, né lo fecero quelli che pattugliavano le strade nei punti strategici del Distretto: la piazza principale, il mercato, le fermate dei tram e perfino le scuole. Felix si domandò vagamente se il coprifuoco fosse rimasto lo stesso o fosse cambiato. L’ultima volta che aveva prestato attenzione a questo dettaglio era stato in primavera, quando si era ritrovata sola a casa e aveva aspettato suo padre per tutta la notte, invano. Il giorno dopo era tornato a casa tutto infreddolito perché aveva passato la notte in negozio. Non si era accorto che si era fatto tardi, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a tornare a casa. Se si fosse fatto trovare in strada oltre il coprifuoco lo avrebbero arrestato, o peggio. All’epoca aveva ringraziato il cielo che non si fosse ammalato, perché non si sarebbero potuti permettere neanche la più economica delle medicine.</p>
<p>«E’ un’ostentazione, se vuoi sapere il mio parere» disse Maya.</p>
<p>Felix aggrottò le sopracciglia, riportata all’improvviso in un presente in cui poteva permettersi il più costoso dei medicinali. «Che cosa?»</p>
<p>«Quel poster» e indicò un muro poco più giù. Era la parete di mattoni rossi del mercato, un’enorme struttura rettangolare dove i mercanti del Distretto sgomitavano per esporre la propria merce. Là, un gigante poster rettangolare si affacciava sulla strada più trafficata del Distretto: era il poster della sua vittoria. Una Felix dai seni pesantemente ritoccati fissava lo spettatore con un espressione accattivante in viso: non sorrideva, sedeva sinuosa come una sirena avvolta in un abito rosa cipria su uno sfondo verde bottiglia, accanto alla sua faccia il logo dei Sessantanovesimi Hunger Games.</p>
<p>«Alla fine hanno scelto questa foto…» mormorò Felix sovrappensiero. «Ne ho fatte tantissime a Capitol. Non si vede neanche il mio nome.»</p>
<p>«Perché a loro non importa» rispose Maya gelida. «Per loro sei loro una Vincitrice, non una persona.»</p>
<p>«Ragazze…» le avvertì suo padre. Dei Pacificatori passavano lì vicino. «Ricordate che siamo qui per passare una tranquilla domenica estiva in famiglia. Perché non parliamo di altro?»</p>
<p>«Certo! Allora, Felix, da quale negozio vuoi cominciare?»</p>
<p>«Non saprei» rispose la ragazza «Il più vicino.»</p>
<p>Maya la portò in un locale che Felix conosceva ma dentro al quale non era mai entrata. La vetrina si presentava bene, e la proprietaria del negozio sembrò più che felice di avere la Vincitrice del Distretto come cliente. Maya si divertì un mondo a comandarla a bacchetta, ad indicare stoffe, scegliere modelli, abbinare scarpe ai vestiti, cercare accessori e poi cambiare idea all’ultimo istante. Felix indossava tutto quello che le passava, semplicemente scuotendo la testa o annuendo per far sapere se le piacesse o no e incoraggiò suo padre a comprarsi degli abiti nuovi. Quando Maya le abbottonò la salopette sul fianco le disse di comprarsi quel che voleva. «Scegli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che ti piace e prendila. Te la regalo.»</p>
<p>«Grazie mille!» Maya l’abbracciò e poi si gettò su un tessuto traslucido che avrebbe potuto scatenare le più selvagge fantasie di Daesee. Felix sfregò le mani sulle cosce nude – la salopette era piuttosto corta, più bella che pratica, in pieno stile Maya – e si aggirò circospetta per il negozio. Si ritirò nell’unico camerino presente e chiuse la porta. Lo specchio le mandava un’immagine di sé che era più tollerabile da guardare. </p>
<p>Osservò gli occhiali dorati della giusta diottria, l’azzurro pastello della salopette e il blu mare della camicetta al di sotto e pensò che sarebbero potuti andare bene. Non erano proprio <em>suoi</em>, ma non erano affatto <em>loro. </em>Doveva aggrapparsi a quella consapevolezza e farsela bastare per il momento. Il prurito alle mani era insopportabile, a quel punto, quindi le ficcò nelle tasche e uscì in tutta fretta dal camerino. Non c’era bisogno di parlare per far capire che ne aveva abbastanza di quell’uscita ed era ora di tornare a casa.</p>
<p>A fine giornata la più felice di tutti fu la proprietaria del negozio.</p>
<p>«Adesso dobbiamo comprare le scarpe e siamo a posto.»</p>
<p>«No» Felix si oppose fermamente. «Adesso torniamo a casa.»</p>
<p>«O le compriamo adesso, o vengo domani a casa tua e ti riporto in centro a fare compere, scegli tu.»</p>
<p>Le scarpe quindi vennero scelte in fretta e furia, senza particolare interesse da parte della ragazza, e finalmente la riaccompagnarono a casa. Maya se ne andò in fretta per via del coprifuoco imminente e promise di chiamarla non appena arrivata a casa. Felix aiutò suo padre con le buste e i pacchi e li scaricò in salone non appena mise piede dentro casa. Suo padre le chiese cosa volesse per cena e Felix rispose che non le interessava. </p>
<p>«Fai quello che vuoi.» Ogni volta che le chiedeva cosa volesse da mangiare Felix rispondeva così, poi quando arrivava l’ora di cena ciò che c’era a tavola non la soddisfaceva, quindi o non mangiava o si alzava per prepararsi qualcosa da sola.</p>
<p>Si trascinò per le scale e si gettò sul letto. Sperava che il materasso si aprisse sotto di lei e la risucchiasse, sperava di soffocare avvolta da un manto di piume soffici come nuvole come nei suoi incubi di bambina. Il trillo del telefono – al quale non rispose – l’avvertì che Maya era arrivata a casa in tempo. Una parte di lei si rendeva conto di essere una pessima amica: non andava mai a trovarla, non la chiamava, non la invitava a casa sua né le proponeva di uscire insieme a fare una passeggiata. La infastidiva quando Maya stessa veniva per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni e tenerle compagnia durante la giornata, ma quando se ne andava l’abisso della solitudine le schiacciava il petto e non riusciva a trovare le parole per chiederle di restare. Maya stava soffrendo la perdita non di uno ma ben due amici. Il problema era che Felix si trovava in uno spazio remoto e buio, isolato. Il brusio nelle sue orecchie era costante. Impossibile tenderle la mano.</p>
<p>La voce di suo padre che la chiamava per la cena la riportò alla realtà. Felix voltò la testa e guardò la porta. Doveva aprirla, controllare a destra e a sinistra, percorrere il corridoio fino alle scale, scenderle con cautela, ispezionare l’area e poi sedersi a tavola. <em>Troppo.</em></p>
<p>Ma suo padre la chiamò di nuovo e Felix si costrinse a fare tutte quelle cose, fino a crollare sulla sedia di fronte a lui. Nel piatto, bocconcini di carne e verdure che Felix avrebbe saputo fare meglio. Non le andavano. Iniziò a sbocconcellare le piccole forme quadrate di pane tentando di seguire la voce di suo padre nel discorso che stava facendo. Quando riuscì a sintonizzarsi su di lui, desiderò tornare ai rumori bianchi della sua solitudine.</p>
<p>«Tu sei in un altro posto.»</p>
<p>Non sapeva che dirgli, quindi rimase zitta. Ovviamente suo padre avrebbe preferito che lei dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma era questa la cosa buffa della nuova persona che era diventata. La vecchia sé era sempre stata una inetta nelle relazioni umane, perfino con i suoi migliori amici, ma non aveva mai avuto problemi con suo padre. Felix comunicava con Ned con un semplice cenno del capo, uno sguardo, un sorriso che non aveva mai dedicato a nessun altro se non lui. La Vincitrice, invece, era murata viva in una bara di disagio e silenzio che neanche suo padre riusciva a penetrare.</p>
<p>«Felix, lo so che stai male. Non posso neanche immaginare quello che provi. Ma vorrei provare a capirlo… se me lo permetti.»</p>
<p>Felix deglutì. Entrambi concordavano sul fatto che non poteva neanche immaginare i suoi sentimenti. Suo padre la guardava con uno sguardo supplicante che la mosse a compassione, tanto da farle dire qualcosa di vagamente simile a delle scuse. È difficile da spiegare.»</p>
<p>«Lo so, ma se tu non ne parli… Io sono qui per te, e tu sei da qualche parte e non riesco a raggiungerti!» Ned aveva gli occhi lucidi ed era prossimo al pianto. Anche a lei veniva da piangere, ma gli occhi rimasero secchi come la pietra. Forse il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere. Non sapeva spiegare altrimenti quel buco all’altezza del petto.</p>
<p>Era capitato nel corso degli anni che dei ragazzi la prendessero in giro e le dicessero che lei non sapesse amare, che era brava solo a far di conto e a smanettare con gli oggetti rotti. Che in realtà non avesse nessun talento e che non era diversa dalle macchine in fabbrica. Che lì avrebbe finito i suoi giorni, da sola, senza nessuno che l’amasse. Jack, Maya, perfino Isaac avevano sciolto il suo cuore di ghiaccio. Quei commenti cattivi erano falsi: lei li amava. Amava suo padre e sua madre anche se non c’era più, amava i suoi amici. Ma aveva dovuto concedere loro un fondo di verità. Se le loro parole non la ferivano, se rispondeva al fuoco con il fuoco, se andava dritta per la sua strada e non le importava di nessun altro se non di quelle cinque persone, doveva esserci una scheggia di ghiaccio cristallizzata nel suo cuore.</p>
<p>«Mi hai sentito?»</p>
<p>«Sì» Felix abbandonò il pane, ormai definitivamente senza appetito. «Non sono sorda.»</p>
<p>«Lo so, tesoro, lo so» Ned si avvicinò e prese la mano della figlia fra le mani. Felix non si ritrasse da quel contatto, ma non ne ricavò alcun sollievo. Una volta aveva considerato appropriata la definizione <em>cuore di ghiaccio</em> applicata a lei. Un cuore di ghiaccio si può sempre sciogliere, e il suo aveva avuto un nucleo caldo, abitato dai suoi cari. È di un altro tipo di cuore che non ci si può fidare.</p>
<p>«E’ che… Stai sempre da Beetee o in camera tua, io sono qui, voglio che tu sappia che io sono qui <em>per te</em>, per mia figlia, che non ho dormito per tutta la durata dei Giochi, che ho pregato che tu tornassi a casa, che qualsiasi cosa tu credi io possa pensare… Io ti amo, Felix, anche se tu non lo credi-»</p>
<p>«Ti rendi conto del modo in cui ho vinto?»</p>
<p>Ned sbatté le palpebre. Non era una domanda difficile, ma Felix la ripeté comunque, la voce così monocorde da sembrare registrata. «Ti rendi conto di come ho vinto? Di quello che ho fatto?»</p>
<p>Ned scosse la testa. «Hai vinto. È questo che conta.»</p>
<p>«Tu non capisci, io l’ho ammazzata.»</p>
<p>Suo padre esplose: «E’ così che si vincono gli Hunger Games!»</p>
<p>«E che cosa ho vinto?» Felix liberò la propria mano da quella del padre. «Che cosa ho vinto, eh? Non voglio alzarmi dal letto la mattina. Non faccio altro che frignare tutte le notti. Non riesco nemmeno a guardare negli occhi la mia amica.»</p>
<p>«Sei tornata a casa» ormai Ned Facilis stava piangendo. Perché gli altri piangevano sempre quando era <em>lei</em> quella che soffriva? «Non è abbastanza come vittoria?»</p>
<p>«<em>Io non volevo vincere.»</em></p>
<p>Finalmente lo aveva detto. Finalmente stava sputando fuori la verità. Quando cominciava, non riusciva a smettere. «Io volevo ammazzarla. <em>Volevo.</em> Sono stata <em>così </em>felice quando è morta. <em>Così felice.</em> A quel punto avrei voluto morire anch’io.»</p>
<p>Suo padre singhiozzò. «Felix…»</p>
<p>«Ho vinto per sfortuna, babbo. Ero rimasta solo io.»</p>
<p>«Lo so che la morte di Jack ti ha scioccato, ma ora sei qui, sei viva, non-»</p>
<p>«Non dirmi quello che devo provare» Felix si alzò dalla sedia. «Non farlo. Non hai <em>idea</em> di quello che ho passato, di quello che ho fatto… Tu non lo sai.»</p>
<p>«Io c’ero, Felix! Ti ho vista!» Suo padre la seguì e si mise davanti alle scale. «Non ti azzardare a tornare in camera tua! Io voglio capire, voglio parlare con te!»</p>
<p>Felix batté il piede a terra, come una bimba a cui viene negata la cioccolata. «Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Non lo so! Io non so dirti né ciò che provo, né ciò che vuoi sentirti dire.»</p>
<p>«Io non voglio sentirmi dire niente» suo padre parve veramente offeso da quelle parole. Il suo tono era calato di un’ottava, Felix non ricordava di averlo mai sentito così grave. «Io voglio solo poter parlare con mia figlia, tornare come prima. Voglio che lei sappia che io la amo, non mi importa ciò che ha dovuto fare per tornare a casa. <em>Io ti rivoglio indietro.</em>»</p>
<p><em>Oh, babbo…</em> un singhiozzo la sconquassò. Come poteva ancora volerle bene dopo quello che aveva fatto? Dopo quello spettacolo, dopo che aveva rivelato la sua vera natura? Felix era un’assassina, questo poteva accettarlo. Ma poteva accettare che anche suo padre lo accettasse? «Io non sono più quella di prima, babbo. Quella ragazza è morta nell’Arena. Adesso ci sono solo io.»</p>
<p>Cadde al suolo come una bambola a cui spezzano i fili. La consapevolezza di quella realtà pesava come un macigno. Suo padre corse ad abbracciarla, ad avvolgerla con le sue braccia forti e le mani callose, le guance un po’ ispide per la barba. Felix si strinse a lui, suo malgrado. «Ci sono solo io. Solo io. Io... Non riesco a respirare. Non riesco a respirare…»</p>
<p>«Inspira ed espira, tesoro, dentro e fuori, ti aiuto io. Uno, due. Uno, due.»</p>
<p>Felix assecondò le direttive del padre, inspirando espirando. Quella scheggia di ghiaccio faceva sanguinare il suo cuore per bene. Nella sua testa echeggiava una parola che mai si sarebbe aspettata di pronunciare in una situazione del genere. <em>Scusa, scusa, scusa.</em></p>
<p>Non aveva idea a chi si stesse rivolgendo. A suo padre? A Jack? A Maya? O a sé stessa? Non aveva la risposta a queste domande, però era perfettamente consapevole del <em>perché</em> lo stesse facendo.</p>
<p><em>Scusa,</em> mormorava la sua mente, mentre suo padre la prendeva in braccio – non senza un certo sforzo – e la portava in camera sua. Felix odiava quei momenti di lucidità, perché tutti i rumori bianchi sparivano e restava solo la sua voce chiara e cristallina che metteva in fila tutti i dati raccolti, uno dietro l’altro, senza fermarsi mai. A volte la sua mente era così staccata dal corpo che non si rendeva conto del male che gli infliggeva.</p>
<p><em>Scusa,</em> diceva fra sé e sé mentre si lasciava adagiare sul letto, <em>se sono così inaffidabile. Scusa se mi sfugge tutto di mano e non voglio rialzarmi. Scusa se non capisco il mio cuore.</em></p>
<p>Ma quella era una bugia, anche di questo era consapevole. Conosceva perfettamente il suo cuore. Era vuoto, certo, ma non perché non vi fosse niente nel suo petto. Là vi era il genere di cuore di cui non ci si può fidare, arido e inflessibile.</p>
<p><em>Scusa</em>, ripeteva, senza rendersi conto di star parlando ad alta voce. <em>Scusa se il mio cuore non si può sciogliere, non più.</em></p>
<p>«Perché ti scusi, tesoro? Non devi scusarti di niente.»</p>
<p>Felix scosse la testa. Voleva credergli, veramente, ma non poteva. Non avrebbe mentito a suo padre. Lui le chiese ancora una volta perché si stesse scusando. Ned non avrebbe compreso la sua risposta, ma Felix non poteva essere più chiara di così. Non esisteva una combinazione di parole che potesse esprimere meglio tutto ciò che era diventata, tutto ciò che provava in quel momento, tutto ciò che la sua vita sarebbe stata da quel momento in avanti.</p>
<p>«Perché ho il cuore di pietra.»</p>
<p>Quella notte, quando cadde dalle scale e si risvegliò nel proprio letto e Lucy era lì ad aspettarla, non riuscì a non gridare. Non perché i suoi occhi la scuoiassero. Perché aveva <em>paura. </em>Perché era terrorizzata.</p>
<p>La mattina dopo, sotto la doccia, ottantatré giorni dopo la fine dei Giochi, non sentì più alcun astio darle la forza di uscire dal bagno e affrontare la giornata. Aveva esaurito le ultime forze per odiare e non le era rimasto più niente.</p>
<p>L’acqua scorreva sulla sua schiena. I minuti passavano. Lei restava sotto la doccia contemplando il vuoto davanti a sé. Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile rimpiangere la vita di prima. Suo padre bussò alla porta per farla uscire. Acconsentì, solo perché voleva che tacesse una volta fatto ciò che le avrebbe chiesto di fare. Ma lui non le chiese niente. Si limitò ad accompagnarla a letto e a portarle il pasto. Felix non aveva idea di cosa fosse, se pranzo o cena. Mangiò. Si sdraiò sul letto. Non morì.</p>
<p>Questo ciclo si ripeté per altri novantuno giorni. Ogni tanto subiva delle variazioni, come le visite di Maya, o suo padre che la portava con sé in bottega, una volta la costrinsero perfino a fare compere per la stagione invernale imminente. Talvolta si ritrovava a casa di Beetee, sul divano del suo mentore, ad ascoltare i discorsi fra lui e Wiress. Non aveva idea di chi la portasse là, e nemmeno le dispiaceva starci, ma a quel punto non proferiva più parola, nemmeno quando le rivolgevano una domanda diretta. Avevano provato a metterle un cacciavite in mano e una radio rotta in grembo, ma Felix li aveva fissati senza sapere che farsene. Il danno alla radio era irrisorio e perfino un ragazzino avrebbe potuto riaggiustarla. Perché affidarla a lei, rimase un mistero.</p>
<p>Con il passare dei mesi, si ritrovava sempre più spesso a vagare con l’immaginazione, uno strumento che aveva creduto di non possedere fino a quel momento. Una parte di lei si diceva che fosse perché prima non aveva tempo da perdere, mentre ora aveva tutto il tempo del mondo davanti a sé. La sua vita si srotolava come un tappeto ai suoi piedi, un’infinita sequela di giorni identici a sé stessi che si succedevano, qualche volta soleggiati, qualche volta piovosi, ma sempre e irrimediabilmente grigi, grigi e duri come il ferro.</p>
<p>L’autunno croccante e dorato come una mela aveva lasciato spazio ad un inverno pungente come uno spillo. La neve volteggiava lenta oltre la finestra della sua camera, allo stesso modo in cui una foglia cade a fine ottobre. La simmetria della natura l’affascinava. In primavera il polline si sarebbe disperso nell’aria frizzante e sporca e sarebbero stati i piovaschi estivi a ripulire le strade. Non avrebbe saputo dire se l’accuratezza delle sue previsioni la confortasse o meno, ma si riscoprì disinteressata a saperlo. Ciò che l’affascinava era l’idea di poter camminare a piedi nudi nella neve candida e sentire il gelo spandersi a poco a poco dentro di lei, fino a che un dito di ghiaccio avesse toccato il suo cuore marcio e lei fosse crollata al suolo nei cumuli di neve grigia, morta.</p>
<p>Era qui che entrava in gioco la sua immaginazione appena scoperta: si addentrava in un bosco, quando immaginava di morire. Camminava sulla neve lasciando tracce che poi, misteriosamente, scomparivano, come una bugia. Non c’erano boschi nel Distretto Tre. Non c’erano sentieri alberati che si restringevano fino a condurre ad una tomba bianca. C’era solo la neve sporcata dai fumi delle fabbriche.</p>
<p>La sera del novantaduesimo giorno era seduta sul proprio divano e Beetee sulla poltrona di fronte. In mezzo a loro, sul tavolino di legno laccato generosamente incluso nella casa, vi era una voluminosa scacchiera. Felix odiava che i neri fossero di colore rosso. Beetee mosse per primo. «Domani Tour della Vittoria.»</p>
<p>«Lo so benissimo.» Felix si rifiutava di toccare le proprie pedine. All’improvviso avvertì una fitta attraversarle la schiena e si sciolse da quella posa accartocciata, sedendosi per la prima volta da mesi in modo composto.</p>
<p>«Partiremo alle undici in punto, ma Rufus, Daesee, Sulpicia, Attica e Nathan saranno qui diverse ore prima per prepararti» spiegò il suo mentore, con la sua voce calma e ragionevole. «Cosa pensi di dover fare?»</p>
<p><em>Cosa pensi di dover fare? </em>Sempre quella domanda, sempre quell’input che la costringeva a mettere in moto i meccanismi del suo cervello. Era stata un salvagente in quei momenti prima della sua intervista, ma in quel momento era solo una seccatura. «Penso di dover trovare un talento» ammise infine. «Visto che tu e Wiress siete già inventori mi sembra inutile puntare sulle mie abilità tecniche. Diciamo che mi piace cucinare.»</p>
<p>«Ottimo» Beetee le sorrise ancora in attesa di una sua mossa. Ma Felix non ne voleva sapere. Nella sua testa echeggiava ancora quella domanda. Non poteva presenziare al Tour in quelle condizioni: temeva le ripercussioni che potevano ricadere sulla sua famiglia. Doveva rigare dritto e seguire le indicazioni. Ma essere <em>presente</em> tutto il tempo?</p>
<p>«Non ho intenzione di scrivere alcun discorso» il solo pensiero le accelerava la respirazione. Né sarebbe stata in grado di presentarsi a testa alta nel Distretto 9. Il Distretto 1 poteva essere sopportabile, ma laggiù dove <em>tutti</em> la odiavano…</p>
<p>«Non ce ne sarà bisogno» il suo mentore scosse la testa «Ci avrà già pensato Rufus. Devi solo ricordarti di chi sei agli occhi della Capitale e agire di conseguenza.»</p>
<p>Agli occhi della Capitale era una grandissima assassina meritevole di ogni lode, ma Felix era abbastanza certa che Beetee non intendesse che doveva uccidere a vista chiunque la contrariasse. Appoggiò la testa fra le mani, i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia. «Come hai fatto a sopportarlo? Come hai fatto tu all’epoca?»</p>
<p>«Beh… io ho ucciso il gruppo dei Favoriti tutto in una volta» Beetee abbozzò un sorriso che si spense subito. «Ho vinto perché ho mantenuto un profilo basso… e perché a nessuno è venuto in mente di sfruttare la conduzione dell’acqua salata a proprio vantaggio.» Felix non poté fare a meno di offrirgli un cenno di rispetto, ma non era quello che lei aveva chiesto, e Beetee lo sapeva. «Mi sono limitato a leggere i miei discorsi sul cartoncino, all’epoca avevo un’accompagnatrice, si chiamava Thandie. Poi mi limitavo a fissare un punto in mezzo alla folla e mi sforzavo di pensare alla mia famiglia. È così che sono sopravvissuto in quei Distretti dove tutti mi odiavano.»</p>
<p>«Perfetto» dubitava di riuscire ad evocare un qualsiasi pensiero rassicurante per affrontare il Distretto 9 e l’1, ma pensava di riuscire ad isolarsi quel tanto che bastava per non risultare assente e allo stesso tempo schermarsi dall’odio che avrebbe ricevuto. Annuì e Beetee le accarezzò la testa, orgoglioso di lei.</p>
<p>L’arrivo del suo staff fu traumatico. Aveva più o meno avvertito suo padre dell’entusiasmo capitolino, ma le parole non bastavano per dare aspettative all’altezza della realtà. Offrì loro tè, caffè, cioccolata, succo d’arancia, tutto quello che volevano e sarebbero stati più che felici di accettare ogni cosa, ma Daesee li mise tutti – Felix compresa – sotto torchio.</p>
<p>«Dodici Distretti in dodici giorni e la mia Vincitrice deve essere <em>perfetta!</em>»</p>
<p>E lo fu. Ogni giorno sfoggiava abiti diversi: a volte curiosi, qualcuno di dubbio gusto, spesso graziosi. I primi tre giorni andò tutto bene. Felix non poté fare a meno di notare l’aria da cane bastonato che la folla aveva, anche se lei saliva sul palco lo stretto necessario: un rapido saluto con la mano, un cenno dopo il discorso, e tornava nel palazzo del sindaco, dove feste e cene venivano allestite in suo onore – ma nessuno voleva veramente festeggiarla.</p>
<p>Men che meno nel Distretto 9.</p>
<p>Non nevicava laggiù. Non vi erano cappelli, sciarpe o cappotti che potessero nascondere l’odio che ogni singola persona provava per lei, non c’era niente che potesse proteggere Felix da quegli sguardi che avrebbero potuto uccidere. Sarebbe potuta morire mille volte, tante quante ogni persona radunata laggiù. Non riuscì ad evitare di guardare il palco alla sua sinistra, dove il bel viso di Lucy la guardava di rimando. Era morta, certo, ma era presente. Sua madre, suo padre, un ragazzino in età da Mietitura e una bambina piccola radunati là. Un ragazzo dai capelli neri invece che castani era in piedi poco distante da loro, le mani strette a pugno. I suoi occhi la trafissero per un solo istante, ma fu sufficiente. Felix si ritirò nel palazzo di giustizia respirando a fatica. Poteva fingere che fosse per via del corsetto davanti a Rufus – che urlò a Daesee di allentarglielo – ma Beetee sapeva perfettamente a cosa fosse dovuto. Un’intera famiglia era stata radunata là solo per lei e solo a causa sua era stata menomata. Se le cose fossero andate diversamente – solo per un istante, solo per un piccolo gesto – quel giorno il Distretto 9 non avrebbe avuto nessuna visita: sarebbe stato saltato e sarebbero passati direttamente all’8, che Felix avrebbe visitato il giorno dopo. Quella famiglia sarebbe stata ricca e salva dalle ristrettezze economiche. Non riusciva a portarsi a provare senso di colpa. Voleva solo non sentire il loro odio.</p>
<p>L’unica nota positiva del Tour fu la possibilità di vedere uno scorcio di mare. Felix non aveva mai visto delle giustapposizioni di colori così sgargianti. L’orizzonte tagliava esattamente a metà cielo e mare. Il manto arancione del cielo bruciava gli occhi, così che guardare al di sotto, in quel blu notte agitato come la sua anima, la lasciava a bocca aperta. Il moto delle onde era ipnotico.</p>
<p>«Si chiama ora dorata» disse un sorridente Finnick Odair. Di tutti i Vincitori che aveva incontrato in quelle tediose giornate, lui era di gran lunga il suo preferito. Troppo sbruffone, ma a dispetto dell’apparenza era una persona con la quale sostenere una conversazione che andasse oltre le parole vuote che ormai da nove giorni a quella parte scambiava con gli altri vincitori. «Se un tuo tributo dovesse mai vincere, avrai l’opportunità di rivederla.»</p>
<p>«Non in tempi brevi» rispose Felix. «Nessun Distretto che non sia Favorito vince gli Hunger Games due volte di fila. I miei sono già condannati.»</p>
<p>«Sfortunatamente credo che tu abbia ragione» il sorrisetto del ragazzo le sembrò viziato da una piega di tristezza che scomparve veloce come era arrivata. «Per noialtri la partita è aperta. Chissà che la fortuna sia a nostro favore, quest’anno.»</p>
<p><em>La fortuna non è mai a nostro favore. </em>Questo non lo disse, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Aveva il sospetto che Finnick la pensasse come lei.</p>
<p>Alla fine, la giornata all’1 fu meno dura del previsto, la cena a Capitol disgustosa come quella della sua vittoria e finalmente tornò alle nevi del Distretto 3.</p>
<p>Le faceva piacere che tutti gli abitanti del Distretto avrebbero preso parte alla grandiosa festa con banchetto generosamente offerto dalla Capitale, ma il ritorno a casa aveva instillato in lei la consapevolezza che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Erano ormai giunti a metà anno, questo significava che i Giorni dei Doni che rimanevano – i giorni in cui i rifornimenti venivano distribuiti a ogni abitante del Distretto – sarebbero passati accrescendo la sua ansia per i Giochi venturi. Già si guardava attorno alla ricerca dei ragazzi a cui avrebbe dovuto fare da mentore. Nessuno di loro in quel momento pensava a quelle cose, tutti troppo presi a ballare e servirsi sugli infiniti tavoli.</p>
<p>Maya ballava con un sorriso falsissimo stampato in faccia con un ragazzo molto di più entusiasta di lei. Suo padre chiacchierava allegramente con la signora Chastain poco distante e ogni tanto le lanciava delle occhiate sospettose – non voleva perderla di vista – mentre Felix gravitava attorno ai suoi mentori, sentendosi un po’ fuori luogo agghindata in quel vestito che fra i cappotti e i mantelli del Distretto spiccava come un faro nella notte. Daesee non era una persona equilibrata, questo Felix lo aveva inteso, ma ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi gli estremi che si riflettevano nella sua arte. Certi abiti erano veramente orrendi, di dubbio gusto, altri meravigliosi e da togliere il fiato, proprio come quello che indossava in quel momento. Un abito blu notte intessuto di diamanti che seguiva la sua figura in modo morbido, con una voluminosa pelliccia bianca sulla scollatura e un lunghissimo strascico azzurro che cadeva dalle spalle. Doveva fare attenzione che nessuno lo calpestasse. Lo stava sistemando in modo tale da portarlo fuori dalla traiettoria della folla danzante, quando un paio di piedi entrò nel suo campo visivo. Gli occhi grigi della ragazza risalirono sulle scarpe di pelle, la mantella scura, l’enorme sciarpa che non poteva fare niente per offuscare la brillantezza di quello sguardo, il cappello che lasciava sfuggire dei riccioli dorati.</p>
<p>Felix non poté far a meno di paragonare quegli occhi a degli zaffiri, ma quella banale associazione la lasciò insoddisfatta. Non perché non fosse calzante, ma perché era convinta di poter fare di meglio. In ogni caso sentì i polmoni chiudersi e la mano stringersi sul calice che stava per portare alle labbra. Isaac la guardava dritta negli occhi, le mani in tasca, mordendosi il labbo inferiore. Sembrava indeciso sul parlarle tanto quanto lei era decisa a scappare. Ma non si mosse. Sostenne il suo sguardo anche quando dovette imporsi di inspirare e respirare. Isaac le si avvicinò immediatamente, le mani che si posarono sui suoi avambracci e lo sguardo preoccupato. «Stai bene?»</p>
<p>Felix si liberò dal suo tocco immediatamente – non le sfuggì il lampo ferito che attraversò i suoi occhi – e gli volse le spalle, alla frenetica ricerca di suo padre fra la folla. Non lo vedeva più e non vedeva neanche Beetee. Il bicchiere le cadde di mano e si frantumò in mille pezzi e la bevanda al suo interno macchiò l’orlo blu del vestito.</p>
<p>«Ti sei fatta male?» Isaac lanciò una rapida occhiata alle sue mani, ma non tentò più di toccarla. «Ti sei ferita da qualche parte?»</p>
<p>«No…» rispose Felix, che vedeva le proprie mani rosse del sangue del fratello del ragazzo. «Lasciami… lasciami stare.» Le sfregò sul velluto morbido del vestito – ovviamente non lasciò alcuna macchia – e avanzò fra la folla come un’ubriaca, gli occhi sgranati e la percezione del suo corpo sempre più distaccata dalla realtà. Passò proprio in mezzo alle persone che ballavano, scambiandosi occhiate stralunate con persone che piroettavano e ridevano, che la guardavano confusi e lanciavano occhiate appena dietro di lei, ma Felix non vi badò fino a che non mise piede all’interno del Palazzo di Giustizia, al sicuro dagli occhi di tutti ma soprattutto da quelli di Isaac. O almeno così credeva.</p>
<p>Lui era in piedi dietro a lei, fra le braccia il suo strascico tutto appallottolato. <em>Ecco perché mi guardavano strani, </em>pensò Felix, <em>ecco perché nessuno l’ha calpestato trascinandomi all’indietro.</em> Colto da un improvviso moto di vergogna il ragazzo lo lasciò ricadere a terra e si affannò a stendere le pieghe che le sue braccia avevano creato. «Scusami, non volevo che ti facessi male, non ti volevo rovinare il vestito…»</p>
<p>Felix stentava a credere alle sue parole. Mesi che non si vedevano, mesi che non parlavano, mesi che piangevano entrambi la morte di Jack e lui, invece di saltarle al collo e strangolarla con quelle grandi mani che aveva <em>le reggeva il vestito.</em> Che cosa aveva che non andava? Non si rendeva conto che lei aveva vinto a scapito di suo fratello che era morto e sepolto pochi metri più giù, nella terra dura e fredda come la pietra dell’Arena che era stata il suo sepolcro?  «Vattene via.»</p>
<p>«Felix, mi dispiace veramente per il vestito» Isaac lasciò perdere lo strascico di chiffon e iniziò a torturarsi le mani. Piccole goccioline di sudore imperlavano la sua fronte sotto il cappello. Era nervoso e accaldato. «Mi dispiace… mi dispiace per tutto.»</p>
<p>«Ma che cosa stai dicendo? Di che cosa stai parlando?» Felix era incredula. Dispiaciuto, <em>lui?</em> Per quale motivo? Per Jack, naturalmente, ma perché lo veniva a dire a lei? Come se non lo capisse, come se non condividesse lo stesso sentimento. Anche Isaac lo sapeva. Non solo perché il suo collasso era stato sotto gli occhi di tutti solo sei mesi prima. Isaac la conosceva da quando aveva nove anni ed era a conoscenza del posto che suo fratello occupava nel cuore della ragazza. Forse non voleva incolparla, in quel momento, ma perché dirle ciò che lei già sapeva?</p>
<p>«Mi dispiace… per ogni cosa. Mi dispiace di averti ignorata, di non esserti venuto a salutare la prima volta quando avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima… quando <em>credevo</em> che fosse l’ultima. Mi dispiace per non essere mai venuto alla stazione. Ho pensato… che venendo oggi…» le sue parole si persero nell’aria. Felix ci mise qualche istante a capirle e diversi secondi per elaborarle. «Ti stai scusando con me?»</p>
<p>«Sì» neanche riusciva a guardarla negli occhi, ma alla ragazza non sfuggì come i suoi fossero piccoli e arrossati. Sei mesi non erano abbastanza per elaborare un lutto di quella portata, come lei ben sapeva. «Io… forse il mio comportamento <em>dopo</em> può essere compreso, ma prima, alla Mietitura… no.»</p>
<p>Felix sbatté le palpebre e si guardò attorno, a disagio. Vi erano solo dei Senza-Voce all’interno dell’ingresso portati per l’occasione da Capitol City, ma non credeva che le sarebbero tornati utili in qualche modo. Isaac era difettoso, non c’era altra spiegazione. Qualcosa si era rotto dentro di lui se si comportava in quel modo. Peccato che anche Felix fosse irreparabilmente danneggiata e non sapesse che cosa farsene delle sue scuse. «Il tuo comportamento non è comprensibile nemmeno adesso. Che cosa vuoi veramente?»</p>
<p>«Cosa… che cosa voglio veramente?» Isaac corrugò le sopracciglia. «Credo di essere stato abbastanza esplicito. Mi sono comportato male nei tuoi confronti. Forse ti ho ferita e mi dispiace, mi dispiace veramente. Ti sto chiedendo scusa.»</p>
<p>«Tu non hai fatto <em>niente.</em>» Felix scosse la testa, le mani che sfregavano sulle braccia per darsi calore, conforto, per darsi coraggio nell’affrontare la terribile verità che stava per uscire fuori. «E nemmeno io. Non ho aggiustato tuo fratello. Non l’ho curato. Non l’ho salvato. <em>Non ho fatto niente.</em> Perché sei <em>tu </em>a chiedere scusa a <em>me?</em>»</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Isaac erano lucidi. Felix non aveva alcun potere per lenire il suo dolore. Forse la sua presenza non faceva altro che acuirlo. Fece per allontanarsi, ma Isaac la bloccò per il polso, poi la lasciò subito andare non appena si ricordò che lei non voleva essere toccata. «Non voltarmi le spalle, ti prego.»</p>
<p>«Isaac, io non posso fare niente per te.» Il tono le uscì più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma ormai una cattiva azione in più, una in meno, che differenza avrebbe fatto? «Non so che dirti. Non so che <em>fare.</em> Lasciami in pace.»</p>
<p>Lui la lasciò andare abbassando lo sguardo e Felix si allontanò da lui, dirigendosi verso la festa di fuori, dove sicuramente suo padre e Beetee la stavano cercando. Ma sentì comunque la voce del ragazzo che le diceva: «Non è vero che non hai fatto niente.»</p>
<p>Esitò un istante sull’uscio, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.</p>
<p>Isaac era dietro di lei e le offriva qualcosa che aveva paura di cogliere. <em>Se mi guardo indietro, sono perduta.</em></p>
<p>Si allontanò nell’aria gelida di dicembre.</p>
<p>Daesee corse da lei e strillò inorridita alla vista dell’orlo macchiato. «Ma che diavolo ti è successo? Chi è stato?»</p>
<p>«Lascia stare» Felix l’allontanò e si diresse verso il Villaggio dei Vincitori. «La festa è finita.» </p>
<p>«No che non è finita! I mangiafuoco sono appena arrivati e non hai ballato neanche una volta!» Daesee la prese per il polso, la stretta sorprendentemente forte. Felix reagì d’istinto: si voltò verso di lei e la colpì all’altezza del petto, abbastanza forte per far in modo che le lasciasse il braccio. La sua stilista spalancò gli occhi incredula e il pensiero crudele che attraversò la testa di Felix fu che quell’espressione stupita stava fin troppo bene su quel viso sempre sicuro di sé. <em>Voi mi avete insegnato ad essere così.</em></p>
<p>«Adesso io me ne vado e se qualcuno chiede che fine ho fatto rispondi con una qualsiasi scusa plausibile, non mi importa quale.»</p>
<p>Daesee annuì e tornò di corsa al banchetto, non prima di rivolgerle uno sguardo che Felix non fu in grado di decifrare. Pazienza. Sentiva le energie mancarle per lo scatto e l’enorme mole di informazioni che stava ancora processando. L’aria fredda sarebbe servita per schiarirle le idee mentre si dirigeva verso il Villaggio dei Vincitori e una volta dentro casa avrebbe potuto liberarsi di quell’ingombrante vestito e sdraiarsi sotto le coperte e riposare.</p>
<p>Per strada c’erano solo lei e delle pattuglie di Pacificatori che solo per quella giornata avevano ricevuto l’ordine di sospendere il coprifuoco, ma ovviamente le stradine e i vicoli del Distretto dovevano sempre essere sorvegliate. Uno di loro fece per avvicinarsi a lei ma un suo superiore lo fermò. Felix passò oltre guardando altrove. Si poteva pensare che la presenza così massiva dei Pacificatori sul territorio sarebbe stata un deterrente abbastanza persuasivo da azzerare o quasi il tasso di criminalità, ma nel Tre non era così. Le fustigazioni non erano rare, ma non erano la cosa peggiore che poteva capitare. Talvolta la gente spariva e ricompariva giorni dopo, a volte pestata a sangue, a volte illesa, ma sempre cambiata. Dopo la prima sparizione nessuno si azzardava a commettere lo stesso reato un’altra volta. A volte, la gente non ricompariva proprio. Felix tuttavia aveva notato un drastico calo delle fustigazioni e delle sparizioni dal primo Giorno dei Doni, quando a tutti erano stati distribuiti generi alimentari, coperte, perfino giocattoli per i bambini che non avevano mai potuto permettersi qualcosa di più costoso di una bambola di pezza. <em>A quanto pare cibo e giochi sono mezzi più persuasivi di fustigazioni e sparizioni. </em>Era l’unico pensiero che, ogni tanto, riusciva a darle un po’ di tranquillità, sapere che tutte le pance del Distretto sarebbero state piene quell’anno. Poi si ricordava che tutto quel cibo era stato comprato con le due vite che aveva preso con tanto entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Attraversò il cancello del Villaggio dei Vincitori a braccia incrociate per combattere il freddo che si faceva sempre più pungente e arrivata davanti alla porta di casa si bloccò, realizzando di non avere le chiavi. Non seppe nemmeno lei con quale forza si impedì di urlare in preda alla frustrazione. La Vincitrice dei Sessantanovesimi Hunger Games e miglior giocatrice di scacchi del Distretto 3 bloccata davanti all’uscio di casa perché <em>aveva dimenticato le chiavi.</em> Molto, molto appropriato.</p>
<p>Alla fine, sedette sull’ultimo gradino del portico: non poteva in alcun modo chiamare suo padre, dato che il telefono era dentro casa, e perciò poteva solo aspettarlo lì e sperare che facesse preso. Ormai il sole si era inabissato da un pezzo e un lievissimo alone aranciato si intuiva dietro la sagoma delle fabbriche in lontananza, ma nella parte alta del firmamento l’oscurità era in agguato, lasciando intuire il lieve sfarfallare di una stella. Felix ne osservò una particolarmente luminosa. Durante il Tour si era resa conto del fatto che là il cielo di notte era completamente scuro: le poche stelle che c’erano erano sparse e lontane fra loro. Ma nei Distretti rurali, dove le luci non erano accese anche di notte e dove probabilmente non vi era corrente elettrica nelle case, la notte era schiarita dagli astri nel cielo. Talvolta, se si allenava l’occhio e si guardava attentamente, si potevano intuire dei percorsi e delle figure fra le stelle, le costellazioni. Beetee le aveva parlato di tutte queste cose quando, fra il distretto 11 e il 10, l’aveva trovata nel vagone di vetro a testa all’insù. Là nel 3 le uniche costellazioni che potevi intuire erano quelle agli angoli di ogni isolato, dove almeno un lampione brillava con la sua luce tremolante.</p>
<p>«Eccoti qui! Ma stai tremando!»</p>
<p>Felix sobbalzò nell’udire la voce di suo padre. Ned si abbassò per avvolgerla in un abbraccio nel quale Felix trovò calore, poi si affrettò ad infilare la chiave nella toppa e ad aprirle la porta. La ragazza si precipitò all’interno provando un immediato sollievo. Il riscaldamento era impiantato nelle pareti e sotto i pavimenti ed era perennemente attivo. «Stai bene?»</p>
<p>«Sì, perché?» Felix accese il gas e mise il bollitore sul fuoco. «Vuoi una tazza di tè?»</p>
<p>«Molto volentieri…» Suo padre la guardò sospettoso. C’era da aspettarselo. L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista parlava a stento e a monosillabi e a malapena si reggeva in piedi. «Non ti trovavo più, così ti ho cercata e Daesee ha detto che ti sentivi poco bene, e allora sono corso qui.»</p>
<p>Suo malgrado la ragazza sentì le labbra arricciarsi in un sorriso cattivo. «Ha detto qualcos’altro?»</p>
<p>«No» disse Ned appendendo sciarpa e cappello all’attaccapanni. «C’è altro?»</p>
<p>«No» rispose Felix versando l’acqua calda nelle tazze. Aprì la credenza e posò sul tavolo della cucina, fra lei e suo padre, la scatola di legno dove tenevano le erbe per il tè. Suo padre scelse la cannella, mentre Felix optò per una generosa dose di lavanda, per addormentarsi alla svelta. Avvolse le mani a coppa sulla ceramica della tazza, lasciando che il calore le penetrasse dentro, godendosi, per una volta, la quiete della loro casa. Suo padre l’aggiornò su quei tredici giorni trascorsi – che aveva fatto, le nuove commissioni che aveva ricevuto, l’umore della gente che la seguiva sui maxischermi in piazza – e poi la guardò con un sorrisetto che Felix non vedeva da <em>anni.</em> «Cosa? Che succede?»</p>
<p>Suo padre poggiò la tazza sul tavolo e disse: «Aspetta qui.»</p>
<p>Vagamente indispettita Felix fece come richiesto, animata da una vaga impazienza. Ned tornò pochi istanti dopo con un piccolo pacco in mano e glielo offrì in dono: «Buon compleanno!»</p>
<p>«Oh» Felix rimase a bocca aperta, poi prese in mano il regalo. Senza indugiare sciolse il fiocco di tessuto bianco e scartò l’involucro blu, esponendo un quaderno di medie dimensioni. La copertina era decorata da un motivo a scacchiera vista dall’alto, con tanto di pedine schierate al loro posto, pronte per giocare. «Grazie, è bellissimo.»</p>
<p>«Non è finita! Apri alla prima pagina» suo padre era eccitatissimo, molto più di lei, che era comunque felice della sorpresa. Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui le sorprese erano state gradite, ma quel regalo figurava senza dubbio fra di esse, così fece ciò che le era stato detto. Suo padre aveva replicato, nei suoi tratti nervosi ma precisi, la configurazione interna di un orologio analogico, con tanto di molle, incastri, meccanismi nascosti portati alla luce da schizzetti ingranditi e annotazioni particolari. «Ma è meraviglioso!»</p>
<p>«Sono veramente felice che ti piaccia» suo padre le accarezzò la guancia e Felix non sentì alcun bisogno di ritrarsi. Appoggiò per un istante la propria mano su quella del padre, sempre meravigliata della delicatezza di quelle mani callose, poi gli disse che se ne sarebbe andata a letto.</p>
<p>Mentre usciva da quel meraviglioso vestito ormai rovinato ed indugiava un po’ più del dovuto sotto la doccia calda, Felix si riscoprì sorprendentemente rallegrata dal quaderno che suo padre le aveva regalato – gelosamente deposto sul suo comodino – anche se atterrita dal fatto di non aver idea di cosa scriverci sopra. Mentre si sfregava per l’ennesima volta le mani col sapone più profumato che possedeva rifletté sul fatto di non aver affatto riflettuto su ciò che era successo poche ore prima con Isaac, su ciò che le aveva detto e le parole prive di senso che aveva pronunciato. Tutta la faccenda rimase un mistero per lei sia mentre si abbottonava il pigiama sia mentre scivolava sotto le coperte pesanti esalando un sospiro di sollievo. Solo negli istanti prima di addormentarsi, quando la sua mente ormai galleggiava nei flutti del 4 durante l’ora dorata, Felix capì perché il paragone con gli zaffiri fosse troppo banale per gli occhi di Isaac.</p>
<p>Quando aprì gli occhi il moto delle onde la stava ancora cullando. Si trastullò in quella dolce sensazione ancora per un po’, finché la veglia non prese completamente il sopravvento con una ventata di nostalgia. Era strano provare quel sentimento per qualcosa che non aveva mai vissuto, ma rigirandosi nelle coperte, Felix si rese conto di non aver avuto incubi. Saltò a sedere come folgorata. Questo sì che era strano e un sorriso le illuminò il volto. Corse in doccia, si lavò con cura, scelse i vestiti più belli che trovò nel suo armadio e a colazione mangiò tutto quello che suo padre mise in tavola, per la prima volta da mesi affamata come un lupo. Quando suo padre le chiese il perché di tutto quel buonumore Felix fece le spallucce. «Vado da Maya.»</p>
<p>Il cielo era bianco come la neve caduta quella notte, ancora soffice e fresca. Faceva quasi male tenere gli occhi aperti, tutto quel bianco accecava, ma non fece altro che nutrire il suo buonumore per tutto il tragitto che la separava dalla casa della sua migliore amica. Maya e la sua famiglia non erano proprio abbienti, ma era sufficiente dire che la signora Barlow non lavorava e Maya poteva comunque concedersi delle frivolezze che per Felix erano state impensabili: un abito che poteva sfoggiare solo per bellezza e non per praticità, la facoltà di aspettare per lavorare, la possibilità di non prendere tessere in più.  Vivevano nei pressi della Fabbrica Numero Due e non avevano bisogno di servirsi della rete tranviaria. Felix si avviò a passo sostenuto carica di buone intenzioni, ma quando si ritrovò davanti alle rampe di scale da percorrere per arrivare all’ottavo piano il suo cuore perse un battito. Scartò immediatamente l’idea di prendere l’ascensore malridotto e fissò le scale per un bel po’ prima di decidersi a salirle. <em>Sono solo otto piani. Ce la posso fare.</em></p>
<p>Anche se con un leggero batticuore arrivò davanti alla porta di casa Barlow. Bussò e la madre di Maya, Tera, aprì immediatamente la porta. Dalle borse di stoffa che reggeva Felix dedusse che fosse in procinto di uscire. Felix si stupì ancora una volta di quanto fosse simile a sua figlia, anche se l’età aveva scurito i capelli di Tera, da un chiarore quasi argenteo ad un biondo cenere che creava un bel contrasto con quegli occhi chiarissimi. In quel momento Felix si rese conto che tutti i suoi amici avevano gli occhi di una qualche sfumatura d’azzurro e quel pensiero le procurò un crampo allo stomaco.</p>
<p>«Ciao, Felix! Che piacere vederti!» Tera le rivolse un sorriso caloroso che Felix si sforzò di ricambiare. «Ciao, Tera. Stavo cercando Maya.»</p>
<p>«Tesoro, è a scuola, oggi è martedì. Stavo giusto andando al mercato.»</p>
<p>Felix ci mise un paio di istanti per recuperare dai meandri della sua mente un concetto a lungo abbandonato, la scuola, e a inserirlo nel contesto di quotidianità che il tono di Tera sottintendeva. <em>Ma è ovvio che sia a scuola, siamo in pieno inverno. </em>L’anno scolastico era cominciato da circa tre mesi e lei se lo era perso, troppo occupata a fissare il soffitto e ad invocare una morte che non sopraggiungeva.</p>
<p>«Tutto a posto, tesoro? Vuoi qualcosa da bere?»</p>
<p>«No, ti ringrazio. Vado… a farmi un giro.» Non aveva idea di dove sarebbe andata a quel punto, e soffocò sul nascere ogni tipo di protesta da parte della donna eclissandosi giù per le scale. Uscita dal condominio volse lo sguardo verso il palazzo di mattoni rossi in lontananza. Era una delle poche note di colore in quell’enorme ammasso grigio che era il Distretto 3. Tutti i palazzi sembravano ergersi direttamente dal terreno, in forme squadrate e asettiche, perfettamente funzionali per ospitare il maggior numero di persone nel minor spazio possibile, ma assolutamente prive di qualsiasi vezzo estetico. Felix non vi aveva mai fatto caso in precedenza, visto che quei palazzi erano stati le uniche abitazioni che conosceva, ma dopo la sua esperienza nei fasti di Capitol City e le brevi visite agli altri Distretti stava iniziando a trovarli ripugnanti. Non credeva di essere in grado di apprezzare la bellezza, a lei bastava che le cose fossero funzionali, ma quei palazzi grigi e inespressivi le sembravano specchi di qualcosa che non voleva vedere. Sembravano più scheletri in un armadio che case. </p>
<p>Per questo i suoi occhi grigi indugiarono sul palazzo di mattoni rossi. Su una facciata, visibile da quella prospettiva, era appesa la sua gigantografia: il poster della sua vittoria. A quella distanza era visibile soltanto il sessantanove accanto al suo viso: il suo nome era illeggibile da laggiù. Quella gigantografia, una volta incoronato il nuovo Vincitore, sarebbe sparita, sostituita dal viso del nuovo agnello sacrificale, ma gli altri poster, quelli più piccoli e sparsi per tutto il distretto, sarebbero rimasti, proprio come erano rimasti quelli di Beetee e di Wiress e degli altri vincitori del 3, anche quelli morti da tempo che solo i più anziani ricordavano. Il pensiero le torse le budella e si costrinse a voltarsi e a focalizzarsi sulla neve morbida e scivolosa sotto di lei.</p>
<p>Centinaia di impronte avevano battuto il sentiero e ormai il bianco se ne era completamente andato, cancellato da quel grigio disgustoso che proprio non si scollava dal Distretto 3. Nonostante si fosse voltata e incamminata – per dove ancora non lo sapeva – aveva ancora nella testa i mattoni rossi del mercato. Le ricordavano il Distretto 8, recentemente visitato. Il risentimento di quella gente era stato palpabile. Non aveva ucciso il loro tributo, ma non si era fatta scrupoli a strappargli dal petto la lancia che lo aveva infilzato. Comparato al Distretto 9, l’8 era stato una passeggiata. Il fatto che tutti i palazzi del Distretto 8 avessero lo stesso colore del mercato e che non aveva scorto neanche un filo d’erba in quell’enorme distesa di palazzi e fabbriche l’aveva quasi fatta sentire a casa. Ma qual era casa sua? Mentre metteva un piede davanti l’altro su un sentiero che era da molto tempo che non seguiva, quella domanda continuava a ronzarle nella testa come un moschino fastidioso e asfissiante, un ricordo di come erano le estati al Distretto 3 prima di trasferirsi nel Villaggio dei Vincitori, dove le piante che crescevano nei giardini allontanavano tutti gli insetti con i loro profumi pungenti.</p>
<p>Il Distretto 3 era indubbiamente casa sua. Quando era tornata dai Giochi, così poco eppure così tanto tempo prima, il calore della sua gente l’aveva lasciata di stucco. Erano riusciti a prenderla di contropiede, perché aveva sempre considerato il suo Distretto un posto in cui la gente vive per lavorare, a testa bassa, in perfetto sincronismo, come un enorme orologio. Non alzavi lo sguardo nel 3, a meno che non desiderassi essere fustigato in pubblica piazza. Non le era mai passato per la testa di farlo. Che bisogno c’era di esporsi in un modo tanto rischioso contro un nemico che non si poteva vincere? Felix non si impegnava nelle cause perse, e nemmeno la maggioranza del Distretto 3. <em>Eppure… non è così, vero?</em></p>
<p>Non era lei stessa una causa persa? Una quindicenne del 3 che vince i Giochi è una causa persa tanto quanto illudersi che la neve che cadeva restasse candida, o sperare di eludere i controlli dei pacificatori.</p>
<p>Forse il Distretto 3 aveva il potenziale per sostenere le cause perse.  Dopotutto aveva vinto, no?</p>
<p>Felix si rispose che sì, aveva vinto. Si era guadagnata il diritto di vivere in pace a casa sua e <em>forse</em> non era più una causa persa. Non si stupì quando alzando lo sguardo si ritrovò davanti alla sua vecchia casa. Un unico blocco di cemento quadrato con due finestre per lato e una porta che non si chiudeva bene. Non fu difficile per lei forzarla ed entrare nell’angusta cucina. L’aria era gelida. Avanzò nella sua vecchia casa come spettro. Più che abbandonata, la casa sembrava mai stata vissuta. Suo padre aveva guardato i Giochi in negozio, vivendo praticamente là dentro. I letti erano sfatti: niente lenzuola né cuscini, solo i materassi bianchi coperti da una sottile patina di polvere. Felix sedette sul suo vecchio letto sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere traslucida. Aveva come l’impressione che quei mobili inutilizzati e quella stufa spenta fossero più reali di lei. Ormai quell’edificio non era una casa, perché la ragazza che dormiva su quel letto non c’era più.</p>
<p>Con quale delle due si era scusato Isaac? Con la quindicenne dalle guance scavate e le maniche dei vestiti troppo lunghe o con la persona che ne era uscita fuori, come un serpente che cambia pelle? Le aveva parlato come se non ci fosse una differenza fra le due, come se non la vedesse. Si era rivolto a lei allo stesso modo di prima, quando passava i pomeriggi a casa sua a fare i compiti con Jack. Con la stessa gentilezza. Felix proprio non riusciva a capire perché le avesse usato quella cortesia, perché invece non l’avesse giustamente accusata della morte del fratello. Non si stava prendendo gioco di lei, se lo conosceva abbastanza – e lo conosceva – quell’ipotesi era da scartare. Ma allora perché? Non le doveva delle scuse. Era lei a doverne a lui, a voler essere sinceri. Isaac non aveva idea della promessa che si era fatta, di non essere lei il Vincitore del Tre, ma ciò non toglieva che l’avesse infranta. Non era stata lei a calare la falce, ma era stata lei a lasciarlo andare. La sua neutralità era stata sinonimo di complicità.</p>
<p>Felix sospirò. Isaac l’aveva sorpresa e non accadeva spesso che qualcuno la sorprendesse. Questo la rendeva incerta su cosa pensare. Di una cosa era certa: il giorno prima si era comportata male con lui. Fece scivolare la testa fra le mani mentre riordinava le idee. Maya era a scuola ed erano le undici passate, ci sarebbe voluto un po’ prima della fine delle lezioni. Isaac a diciotto anni ormai lavorava in fabbrica. Chissà come doveva essersi sentito nel provare sollievo scampando la sua ultima Mietitura a spese del fratello. Quel pensiero bruciò dentro e la fece alzare di scatto, impossibilitata a rimanere dentro quella casa che sembrava un sepolcro. Chiuse la porta al meglio delle sue capacità, perché nel caso le fosse successo qualcosa suo padre avrebbe dovuto tornare a vivere in quella catapecchia.</p>
<p>Decise di andare in bottega da lui.</p>
<p>Quando aprì la porta la campanella trillò e lei scattò all’erta, ma due secondi dopo si diede della stupida. Se ne era quasi dimenticata, tanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che era entrata. L’espressione sul volto di suo padre fu impagabile e le strappò un sorrisino che nascose appendendo il cappotto accanto all’entrata. Il locale era ingombro di oggetti da lavoro. Ma non c’erano dubbi sul perché nel Distretto 3 Ned Facilis fosse noto come <em>Orologiaio.</em></p>
<p>Orologi. Orologi dappertutto. Grandi, piccoli, vecchi, nuovi, usati, imballati, di tutte le forme e dimensioni. Ogni singolo pezzo era diverso dall’altro, ognuno si distingueva per la cura dei dettagli e per raffinatezza; osservarli riempiva di orgoglio Felix. Quando si entrava per la prima volta nel negozio dei Facilis si rimaneva a bocca aperta per un solo, straordinario motivo: tutti gli orologi battevano il tempo all’unisono. Non esisteva un solo orologio là dentro che facesse <em>tac </em>mentre tutti gli altri facevano <em>tic.</em> Ned e Felix si erano premurati che fosse così. Musica per le sue orecchie. In quel regno di ordine e precisione non c’era niente che potesse andare storto, quindi lasciò che suo padre l’abbracciasse, felice di rivederla al negozio. «Maya era a scuola?»</p>
<p>«Già, la vado a trovare dopo.»</p>
<p>«Avrei voluto dirtelo, ma sei uscita così di fretta. Come mai questo cambio d’umore così? Non fraintendermi» si affrettò a dire suo padre, difendendosi dallo sguardo truce che Felix gli rivolse «Sono felicissimo! Sono contento!» Felix non gli rispose, perché la campanella della porta trillò ancora, rivelando l’entrata di un cliente. Si eclissò sul retro, dove giacevano tutti i progetti del padre. Non se la sentiva di riprendere in mano il cacciavite, non ancora, quindi si limitò a sfogliare i vecchi progetti già realizzati, finché non fu ora di avviarsi verso la scuola.</p>
<p>Quando passava per strada la gente la indicava e lei tentava di non farci caso. Probabilmente erano più sorpresi dal fatto che uscisse piuttosto che dal suo status di Vincitrice. Arrivata davanti la sua vecchia scuola un’ondata di tristezza minacciò di paralizzarla lì davanti alla facciata grigia dell’edificio. I ricordi di ciò che era stato erano fin troppo vividi, ma ciò che la fece bloccare all’improvviso, come se avesse ricevuto una scossa elettrica nel corpo, fu la consapevolezza di non ricordare il suo ultimo giorno di scuola. Non riusciva a riportare alla mente che lezioni avesse seguito, che cosa avesse mangiato alla mensa, in quali discorsi l’avesse trascinata Maya. Non ricordava neanche che cosa avessero fatto quel pomeriggio: se fossero andati a casa di Jack, se fossero usciti alla ricerca di un posto al sole, o anche solo se si fossero salutati dandosi appuntamento <em>a dopo.</em> Un dopo che non c’era mai stato…</p>
<p>«Felix!»</p>
<p>Maya si lanciò verso di lei, il volto illuminato dalla gioia, stringendola in un abbraccio. Era un po’ più alta di Felix e decisamente molto più facile da sorprendere. «Che ci fai qui?»</p>
<p>«Sono passata a salutarti» Felix si strinse fra le spalle. Non glielo aveva mai detto, ma quando Maya si entusiasmava le sue guance si coloravano di rosso, creando un grazioso contrasto con la pelle candida e gli occhi chiarissimi. Sembrava una bambina, con quel rossore sulle guance tonde. «Cosa ti andrebbe di fare?»</p>
<p>«Mi devi aiutare con i compiti» rispose con aria tragica la ragazza. «Sono impossibili!» Felix, che non era nuova a questo genere di conversazione, alzò un sopracciglio. «Ti devo aiutare o te li devo fare io?»</p>
<p>«Sei proprio una malfidata.»</p>
<p>Felix non poteva negare di esserlo, così fece le spallucce e si lasciò trasportare dalla mano della sua migliore amica.</p>
<p>I mesi successivi furono molto strani per lei. Il passare dell’inverno e l’avanzare della primavera e il conseguente alternarsi di pioggia, sole e neve coincisero con la tempesta che sentiva dentro. Ormai la Mietitura era diventata il suo punto di riferimento per contare il tempo, e il Tour segnava metà anno trascorso. La seconda metà si stava rivelando migliore della prima. Riusciva ad alzarsi quasi ogni giorno dal letto e c’erano delle volte, come quando era andata a prendere Maya a scuola, che sentiva una piccola speranza ravvivarle l’animo. Capitava che aprisse gli occhi e sentisse… <em>qualcosa</em> che la spingeva a scendere, passare del tempo con suo padre, con Beetee o con Maya e la spronasse ad affrontare il mondo esterno. C’erano altri giorni in cui il solo pensiero di mettere piedi al di fuori del perimetro di casa sua era impensabile e il calore della doccia era l’unico tocco che riuscisse a tollerare sulla pelle. Una cosa però era costante: l’ansia che montava di giorno in giorno, quando la fine dell’anno si avvicinava e le giornate si allungavano e il calore dell’estate cacciava via neve, vento e pioggia.</p>
<p>Felix camminava per le strade del Distretto e non riusciva a fare a meno di domandarsi quale dei ragazzini che vedeva sarebbe stato il suo tributo. Non vedeva delle persone, ma cause perse. I ragazzini in età da Mietitura, con l’avvicinarsi di essa, sembravano porsi la stessa domanda. Quando passava voltavano la testa verso di lei, che non poteva fare niente per scongiurare le loro paure. Non v’era certezza di salvezza a Panem. Era certo invece che lei avrebbe preso quel treno un’altra volta e si sarebbe seduta dall’altra parte, al sicuro. Con i suoi mentori avevano concordato che sarebbero partiti lei e Beetee, perché erano tutti perfettamente consapevoli del fatto che la ragazza non sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare quell’esperienza senza il supporto dell’uomo. Le dispiaceva sobbarcare Beetee del doppio lavoro di istruire lei e guidare i tributi, ma era un passo necessario. Beetee le aveva sorriso come al solito e l’aveva invitata a fare una partita a scacchi, ma Felix aveva declinato l’offerta. Ancora non riusciva a muovere delle pedine. La disturbava ad un livello troppo intimo per poter essere sopportato.</p>
<p>Era diventata un’abitudine aspettare Maya fuori scuola e andare a casa di una delle due per fare i compiti o chiacchierare. Ovviamente Felix faceva i compiti e Maya chiacchierava. Qualche volta, mentre attendeva con lo sguardo fisso sul cancello e le braccia incrociate, la voce sorpresa di qualche professore la riportava al presente e la costringeva a rapportarsi con delle persone che sembravano provenire da un passato lontano, di cui Felix non si fidava. Erano tutti incredibilmente entusiasti di vederla, ma le conversazioni che intrattenevano con lei erano brevi e cariche di disagio. Niente fu più scomodo della domanda del suo vecchio professore di scienze, il signor Verbessern: «Perché non torni a scuola? Hai sedici anni, sarebbe uno spreco se ti lasciassi andare così.» Felix, alterata dal suo tono sbrigativo e dal fatto che nemmeno l’avesse salutata, non si prese nemmeno la briga di rispondergli. La domanda era pungente e ciò che sottintendeva lo era ancora di più. <em>Sarebbe un peccato se tu non finissi la scuola. </em>Come se lei avesse un futuro davanti. Come se completare la sua istruzione potesse ancora servirle a qualcosa. Avrebbe vissuto di rendita per tutta la vita.</p>
<p>Però una parte di lei era allettata da quell’idea. A Felix piaceva studiare ed essere la prima della classe: era sempre certa di essere lei la persona più accorta e preparata all’interno di una stanza. I Giochi avevano dimostrato che lo era anche all’interno di un’Arena. Ma prima ancora del suo piacere personale, della sua soddisfazione nell’eccellere in qualcosa, c’era la sicurezza di star costruendo un futuro all’interno dell’economia del Distretto, di starsi assicurando un tenore di vita migliore di quello a cui sottostava. Studiava per diventare ingegnere e fare ciò che amava: aggiustare cose, crearne di nuove. Quale sarebbe stata l’utilità della scuola in quel frangente? L’unico mestiere che avrebbe mai svolto sarebbe stato quello di mentore.</p>
<p>Quel pomeriggio Maya le stava parlando di una ragazza che Felix non aveva mai sentito nominare, una certa Max che se la faceva con una ragazza dai capelli biondi che Maya non era mai riuscita ad incontrare. A Felix non interessavano minimamente le vicissitudini amorose che si creavano al Distretto 3 – la sola parola “amore” le stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa che le impediva di mangiare – ma di solito si divertiva a sentire tutti i pettegolezzi che la sua amica riusciva a reperire. Le riconosceva una certa abilità nel sembrare un fiore di cui tutti potessero fidarsi. Maya, però, era la serpe che vi si nascondeva sotto, e a lei piaceva così tanto sapere tutto di tutti che lo veniva a sapere prima dei diretti interessati. Tutto questo non faceva altro che confermare ciò che Felix da tempo aveva capito. Maya e lei erano due facce della stessa medaglia, perché entrambe desideravano avere il controllo e sentirsi le persone più potenti nella stanza. Prima non ci faceva caso, ma in quel momento, alzando lo sguardo per posarlo sul viso appassionato dell’amica, quel pensiero la riempì di tristezza. Essere le persone in controllo, sentirsi le più potenti… non serviva a niente. </p>
<p>Ciò da cui volevano difendersi non poteva veramente far loro del male. Ciò da cui non potevano difendersi, invece, poteva far loro di peggio che ferirle. All’improvviso si rese conto che loro due non avevano mai parlato di Jack. Il solo pensiero le faceva prudere le mani, che immediatamente sfregò contro la carta del quaderno. Non era in grado di affrontare quel discorso, non ancora. Vedeva tutto appannato.</p>
<p>Maya ormai era sola. Un anno prima, esattamente un anno prima, in una delle primavere più fredde che il Distretto avesse visto, erano stati un trio. Condividevano le stesse paure. Adesso erano in due e il mondo le riteneva fortunate. Se fosse andata male, sarebbe rimasta solo Maya. Maya, dai capelli di neve e gli occhi cielo, le guance arrossate come quelle dei bambini. Come i bambini che anche quell’anno si sarebbero diretti in piazza ad attendere che due di loro venissero chiamati a morire per un crimine che nessuno di loro aveva commesso. Jack giaceva tre metri sottoterra e Felix si sarebbe trovata sul palco dei Mentori, dall’altra parte, Maya sarebbe stata sola, senza nemmeno Isaac, un nome fra migliaia di papabili.  La fortuna aveva chiamato due amici sul palco, ed era stata casuale. Ma sarebbe stato casuale sentire la voce di Rufus chiamare Maya Barlow a rappresentare il Distretto 3?</p>
<p>Quasi non si era resa conto di essersi lanciata verso la porta, ma Maya la bloccò sull’uscio. Estremamente consapevole delle sue mani serrate sul suo braccio Felix fece per allontanarsi, ma Maya si strinse a lei, avvolgendola da dietro e poggiando la testa contro la sua. Felix sentì il suo corpo tendersi come in attesa di una frustata, poi quasi si sciolse in quell’abbraccio. Scivolò a terra, la mano poggiata su quella di Maya, incapace di parlare. Quello che la sua mente aveva ipotizzato era semplicemente inconcepibile. Inaccettabile. </p>
<p>Improbabile, soprattutto. Ma non poteva confidare nella statistica, questo lo aveva imparato bene. Felix aveva voluto essere la più potente e preparata per potersi sempre difendere, ma in quel momento capì che nemmeno da Vincitrice sarebbe stata in grado di farlo. Maya, abbracciata così alla sua schiena, più che un’amica, sembrava un bersaglio.</p>
<p>«Mi manca tantissimo» singhiozzò Maya sulla schiena «mi manca da morire.»</p>
<p>Il cuore di pietra di Felix sussultò. Riusciva quasi a vederlo, inginocchiato davanti a lei, ad accarezzarle il viso con la stessa premura con cui Maya l’abbracciava. I suoi capelli scuri e lunghi, gli occhi trasparenti, le labbra piegate in un sorriso triste. Non era mai reale tanto quanto Lucy. Per vederlo, doveva immaginarlo. Non spuntava mai all’improvviso, <em>lui,</em> rintanato in qualche angolo buio della casa. Era lei a doverlo chiamare. In quel momento lo guardava negli occhi, le guance rigate di lacrime, il petto che si sgretolava dal dolore. Lui <em>non c’era,</em> era morto, e la sua assenza urlava come il silenzio più assordante. Maya era dilaniata, ma Felix era rotta oltre ogni possibilità di riparazione.</p>
<p>«Non posso liberarti da questo dolore.»</p>
<p>Parole dure che ferirono più Felix nel pronunciarle che Maya nel riceverle. La verità non offriva sollievo, non a lei che non era in grado di consolare la sua amica, non a loro che giocavano ad un gioco fin troppo pericoloso. Come le era saltato in mente di farsi vedere tutti quei mesi con lei? Di passare tutto quel tempo in sua compagnia, di aspettarla ogni giorno fuori scuola, prenderla per mano, passare come se nulla fosse davanti alla caserma dei Pacificatori, dove chiunque poteva vederle?  Sentì Maya muoversi contro la sua schiena, forse per staccarsi da lei ma Felix glielo proibì, stringendo la sua mano contro il petto e impedendole di fuggire. <em>Non mi lasciare. Non mi lasciare anche tu.</em></p>
<p>«Perché sei così difficile, Felix?» Maya non la lasciò andare, ma la frustrazione nella sua voce era palpabile. Felix stessa non poteva darle torto. Si sentiva come un elastico tirato al massimo, come se una parte di lei fosse rimasta indietro e il resto del suo cuore fosse stato trascinato fino al presente con l’intento di portarlo tutto in un posto solo… ma l’unica certezza, in un luogo dove il tempo sembrava essersi cristallizzato, era la scia di sangue che lasciava dietro di sé: il suo, quello di Jack, quello delle sue vittime. Non voleva vedere davanti a sé quello di Maya, non voleva che anche lei le lordasse le mani.                                                        </p>
<p>«Non lo so» mormorò Felix, il massimo che riuscì a cavarsi di bocca. <em>Perché sei così difficile?</em> «Non lo so veramente.»</p>
<p>Quella sera non tornò a casa, si rifugiò sul divano di Beetee alla ricerca di un conforto che suo padre non poteva darle. Telefonò a casa per dirgli di non preoccuparsi – anche se la voce dell’Orologiaio era <em>molto </em>preoccupata – e si mise ai fornelli per schiarirsi le idee. Beetee sopravviveva grazie alla signora Chastain, la sorella del macellaio, che rassettava e cucinava per lui, troppo intento a fare progetti e a metterli in pratica per prestare attenzione a questioni così prosaiche. Non aveva ancora preparato la cena quando Felix era entrata in casa, ma aveva accettato di buon grado di andarsene prima. Le aveva dato una caramella - «sei una brava bambina» - ed era uscita di casa fischiettando. Quando aveva del buon cibo a disposizione Felix era in grado di preparare degli ottimi bocconcini, e intanto pensava. Cucinare la rilassava come poche cose. Gli ingredienti avevano una loro armonia che a Felix piaceva intuire. Sua madre aveva lasciato un vecchio libro di ricette che lei aveva studiato con attenzione maniacale e aveva iniziato a proporre sulla propria tavola quei piatti che fino a poco tempo prima non sarebbe riuscita neanche a sognarsi.</p>
<p>Wiress si presentò giusto in tempo per cena, ma Felix non si era fatta cogliere impreparata. Mentre i suoi mentori si complimentavano per le sue doti culinarie, Felix si limitava a rigirare la forchetta nella sua crema di patate, incapace di mandare giù un solo boccone. «Secondo te la sceglieranno?»</p>
<p>«Chi?» domandò Beetee.</p>
<p>«Maya! Secondo te la sceglieranno? Alla Mietitura?»</p>
<p>«E perché dovrebbero?» Beetee sembrava vagamente confuso.</p>
<p>«Perché è mia amica! Ci hanno viste per tutti questi mesi passeggiare insieme, io l’ho aspettata fuori scuola, stiamo sempre insieme…» Felix sentiva l’aria che le mancava. Non poteva perdere anche Maya, non poteva.</p>
<p>Il viso del suo mentore si rabbuiò. «E’ successo qualcosa di cui non mi hai parlo?»</p>
<p>«Cosa? No!» Felix scosse la testa, come una bugiarda. Non aveva parlato con Beetee di ciò che le aveva detto Isaac, ma non lo aveva fatto con nessuno, né riteneva che fosse di qualche importanza.</p>
<p>«Allora non ti devi preoccupare, Felix» rispose la voce trasognata di Wiress. «Se non è successo niente…»</p>
<p>«Non ti devi preoccupare» concluse Beetee per lei. «Non più del solito, comunque.»</p>
<p>Questo non servì a placare l’ansia di Felix. Sarebbe stato così per altri <em>tre</em> anni. Ogni volta, al sicuro perché certa di aver fatto la propria parte. Ogni volta, seduta sul palco dei Mentori a simulare un’indifferenza che non sarebbe mai più stata in grado di provare. Ogni volta, a tremare sperando nella salvezza di Maya Barlow. Non riusciva a spiegarsi la paura così irrazionale che le attanagliava le budella, quella certezza che avrebbero preso <em>lei,</em> lei in particolare, lei con le guance troppo piene e il sorriso troppo facile.</p>
<p>C’era qualcosa che le sfuggiva, sebbene non capisse cosa. Ma quel panico non le chiudeva solo lo stomaco, le ottenebrava anche la mente.</p>
<p>Il giorno della Mietitura spuntò soleggiato e caldo come un sorriso. Un contrasto stridente rispetto al grigiore dell’anno prima. Felix salì con gli altri mentori sul palco, facendo del proprio meglio per non lasciar trapelare il panico che provava. Studiò la propria immagine sul maxischermo con uno sguardo fugace. Alla luce del sole i suoi occhi erano verdi, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Solo le mani che sfregavano sul tessuto dei pantaloni tradivano la sua agitazione. Felix si impose di smettere, rivolgendo lo sguardo a Rufus, che leggeva tutto contento il Trattato del Tradimento. <em>Non Maya, non Maya. </em>Non poteva guidarla alla sua morte. Chiunque altro, ma non lei. Qualsiasi altra ragazza, chiunque, ma non lei. <em>Rufus, guida bene la tua mano.</em> Se anche l’anno precedente Rufus avesse ascoltato le sue suppliche, in quel momento Felix si sarebbe trovata in mezzo alla folla, a stringere la mano di Maya sperando di non essere scelte. Felix respirava forte dal naso, lo sguardo fisso sull’accompagnatore ignaro. A volte invidiava la sua ingenuità e la gioia costante che sembrava provare. Beetee sussurrò il suo nome, ma non fu sufficiente per attirare la sua attenzione.</p>
<p>«E adesso è giunta l’ora di scegliere i valorosi Tributi che rappresenteranno il Distretto 3 nei Settantesimi Hunger Games!» esclamò Rufus entusiasta. Si diresse verso la boccia dei ragazzi preceduto dal ticchettio delle scarpe sul pavimento di pietra del palco. Tipico. Rufus andava a caso nello scegliere prima un sesso o l’altro. Canticchiava fra sé e sé mentre allungava la mano ansioso di pescare il fortunello che quell’anno sarebbe morto. Felix riusciva a percepirlo a malapena oltre il suono del proprio cuore che batteva all’impazzata, così forte che sembrava morderle il petto per fuggire, liberarsi, non soffrire. Riusciva a sentire le unghie sul palmo della mano, anche attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.</p>
<p>Rufus mescolò i bigliettini per qualche secondo prima di estrarre quello decisivo. Anonimo fra migliaia di tanti altri, salvezza per molti, condanna per uno.</p>
<p>«Il tributo maschio del Distretto 3 è… Leonard Velazquez!»</p>
<p>Felix non si unì al sospiro di sollievo collettivo, visto che non aveva alcun interesse nei confronti del ragazzo che, pallidissimo in volto, stava salendo le scale del palco. I suoi capelli erano talmente neri e ricci che sembrava avesse preso la scossa. Lo avrebbe preferito, a giudicare da come si torceva nervosamente le mani.</p>
<p>«Perfetto, caro. E ora la valorosa ragazza! Speriamo che segua l’esempio dell’anno scorso, eh?»</p>
<p>Non avevano truccato i bigliettini. A che pro? Si era comportata bene, non aveva motivo di essere punita…</p>
<p>
  <em>Scegli bene, scegli bene, scegli bene, chiunque ma non lei, una qualsiasi una qualsiasi, sono stata brava non ho fatto niente di male ho sorriso ho salutato sono stata brava-</em>
</p>
<p>Rufus pescò un bigliettino dalla superficie, senza pensarci, spensierato e ansioso di scoprire il nome della fortunata.</p>
<p>Felix respirava forte dal naso, il cuore pronto ad esplodere. Rufus doveva sbrigarsi a leggere quel maledetto nome o avrebbe vomitato lì davanti a tutti e non lo voleva nessuno dei due, <em>sbrigati, dai!</em></p>
<p>Lo vide sul maxischermo.</p>
<p>Quando aprì il bigliettino e i suoi occhi lessero il nome scritto in bella grafia, Rufus sorrise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciao raghiii, finalmente pubblichiamo! E' da dicembre che abbiamo in cantiere questo progetto molto lungo e piuttosto ambizioso e siamo felicissime di poter tornare nel nostro primo fadom (che tra l'altro è anche il nostro preferito). Siamo due amichette, Marta e Marina, che hanno deciso di imbarcarsi in questa avventura quasi per gioco ed è finita per diventare parte integrante della nostra vita. Sarà molto molto lunga, questa ff, ma non preoccupatevi: abbiamo già scritto numerosi capitoli e gli aggiornamenti saranno regolari. Ci penserà Marta ad assicurarsene.<br/>Chi parla è Fenio394Sparrow, se vi sembra di aver già letto questa storia è perchè ormai sette anni fa scrissi la mia fanfiction con Felix come protagonista: non ho copiato niente, è tutta roba mia ahah.<br/>Ecco qui, alla fine. Che ne pensate? Lasciate un parere, se vi va, e fateci sapere che ne pensate!<br/>Superkattiveh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>